Children of Illusion
by JulieLittle
Summary: The eldest sister of Cersei, Jaime, & Tyrion married for love causing her to be renounced from her family. Her husband is a good friend of Lord Eddard Stark. They journey to Winterfell with their twin daughters. The outgoing Mags will cause trouble & the shy Aemili will be there to sort it out. (On Permanent Hiatus)
1. A Shadow

Chapter One: _A Shadow_

Aemilius Maddeson sat beside her sister quietly and observed her surroundings. They had arrived in Winterfell less than an hour ago and already she wanted to go home. It wasn't the people or the place it was because at home nobody stared at her whereas here she could feel them watching her as if she was tonight's entertainment. Her twin, Magdalena, was the one who loved attention. It was obvious with how loudly she spoke, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She loved to charm people, especially boys. She was chatting happily with the eldest Stark child, Robb. Aemilius knew her sister was putting her spell on Robb, she did it to all the boys. That was how they were, Aemilius and Magdalena. Mags had the Lannister looks like her mother, the long golden hair and dazzling green eyes. She was also tall and slim, and had a way of always getting what she wanted. Aemili was her opposite, her shadow. She had her father's auburn hair, she was short, especially beside her sister, curvy, and had the strangest eyes. Her left, the Lannister green, her right the Maddeson blue. She wasn't outgoing like her twin, she didn't she think was funny, and she especially did not consider herself beautiful.

"Aemili, look." Mags elbowed her sister in the ribs. "It's the basterd." She grinned. "He is terribly handsome isn't he." She whispered. "I might just need to introduce myself." She had a mischievous smile on her face; one that Aemili knew all to well.

"Mags!" Aemili called after her but she had already gone. Only Aemili knew that Mags wasn't pure, and only she knew that Mags had been with more men then she had fingers.

"Greetings my lady." A man now occupied the seat Mags had just vacated.

"Lady Aemilius, this is Theon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands." Robb introduced. Theon grabbed Aemili's hand and placed a soft kiss atop it.

"Such a pleasure my lady." He purred. "How was the journey from Neth?" He asked as he started eating Mags abandoned plate of food.

"Very long." She answered truthfully.

"I'd imagine it is a much different setting then Winterfell." Robb remarked.

"Indeed. The last time I experienced such a chilled wind was the last winter." She pushed her plate away, not having an appetite from the rough trip.

"Is it true you have an owl for a pet?" The one Aemili knew as Arya asked excitedly.

"Tis true my lady."

"Is it here? Could I meet it? Does it have a name?" She urged.

"I'm afraid I left her at home. I didn't think an owl would be a welcome house guest, and I call her Baislie." Arya frowned.

"Such a shame, I'd love to have met her." Aemili smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, Rickon, Bran, Arya, time for bed." Lord Eddard Stark said. All three children groaned but obeyed. They followed Lord and Lady Stark from the hall.

"Aemilius, we are retiring for the night." Her father, Klaus Maddeson, called from the head table. She nodded and waved her good night. Her father guided her mother, Lisette, away. Aemili looked around for her sister but she was nowhere to be found. She noticed that Jon Snow was missing also. Poor Snow, he never stood a chance.

"What is it like in Neth, I have heard it is very beautiful." The eldest Stark daughter, Sansa asked. She had taken an immediate liking to Mags.

"It hasn't seen cold like this in years." She missed Neth already. "Wild flowers bloom everywhere and of every color. Out my bedroom window I had a view of a glistening sapphire sea."

"Sounds beautiful." Sansa replied dreamily.

"Winterfell has a different beauty. It doesn't have much color, but even then it's still interesting." She feared she was being arrogant.

"Winterfell is so boring." Sansa grimaced. "I'd love to visit Neth, or King's Landing. Have you ever been there?"

"I have not been to King's Landing." She answered.

"I'm sorry, I forgot… I didn't realize." Sansa stuttered.

"I am afraid I do no see why you would apologize?" Aemili was confused.

"You very obviously have not been to King's Landing, with your mother being a forsaken Lannister. They'd have your head if you stepped foot in their territory." Theon answered.

"It is called _King's_ Landing, if I am not mistaken, not Lannister Landing." Aemili rose from her seat quickly. "I am turning in for the night." She left quickly, not wanting to be near the Greyjoy any longer. She did not like how ignorant he was, yes it was true about her mother but Aemili could have visited King's Landing if she wanted to, forsaken aside it didn't belong to those people, they had no right to keep her from doing anything.

"Lady Aemilius!" Someone called behind her. She didn't acknowledge him, she hoped he would go away, but it was no use. He caught up to her easily. "I apologize on behalf of my sister and Greyjoy. I was wrong to bring up such a topic."

"Do not apologize. Yes, my mother _was_ a Lannister, yes, her family turned away from her when she married my father, and yes, her sister is the queen. The Lannister's have no power over my family; they gave up that right when they turned their back on my mother. It does not matter what they think. I can walk into King's Landing and scream at the top of my lungs that my mother is Lisette Lannister and it would make no difference. Those people do not dictate my life, they never have and they never will. So, Robb Stark, do not apologize for Sansa for asking a simple question, and do not apologize for that ignorant Greyjoy person, he should do it himself. If you'll excuse me, it has been a long day and I would like to find my room." She breezed past him.

"Uh Aemilius?" He called her attention.

"My parents call me Aemilius, please call me Aemili." She stopped and said over her shoulder.

"Do you knew where you are sleeping?" He asked.

"I fear not, but I am certain if I wander aimlessly I will find it eventually." She started down the hall again.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" He had once again caught up with her.

"How very kind but I won't burden you. Go ahead and join the festivities." She was starting to be annoyed with the Stark boy. He simply would not leave her alone.

"It would be my honor." He offered his arm to her, which she refused.

"No need for formalities Stark. I can walk without having someone attached to me." Robb laughed, he was beginning to like this girl.

"This way." He smiled as he turned a corner. "Your room is right next to your sisters." Aemili was not happy by the thought of having a neighbouring room to her sister; at home their rooms were far apart, something that came in handy when she had a gentleman stay the night. She had no doubt in her mind that being in Winterfell would be no different.

"Where did you get off to last night?" Mags asked Aemili as they walked the halls of the castle.

"I could ask you the same question. Had a pleasant time with Jon Snow?" Aemili raised her eyebrow at her sister.

"Unfortunately not. I pretended to be so interested in his horse, I even touched the damn thing." She shuddered at the thought. "It was as if he did not see me. How is that possible?"

"I do not know Mags, you are very hard not to notice." Aemili said it with a grimace.

"Fortunately my night was not completely awful, after I left Snow I ran into the handsome Theon Greyjoy." She winked at her sister.

"I find that Greyjoy fellow to be a jerk." Aemili was still sour from last night's confrontation.

"A jerk who is an amazing kisser." Mags replied dreamily.

"Please tell me you did not sleep with him." Aemili whispered.

"Of course not, what kind of girl do you think I am?" Mags had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she replied. "Besides, I have my eye on Jon Snow, and I always get what I want." Mags waltzed away with a jump in her step in search of the poor lad.

"He never stood a chance." Aemili shook her head as she followed after her slowly. She found Robb, Jon, and Theon practising archery in the courtyard. Mags leaned against the fence, ogling Jon. Aemili walked past them, she didn't care for boys or her sister's games.

She found Bran and Rickon having a sword fight with two very long sticks. "Well hello. I wasn't aware you two were trained swords men." She smiled at the boys.

"We are knights." Rickon announced proudly.

"Knights you say? When was your coronation, my invitation must have been lost in the wind." She decided to play along.

"We are not real knights, it is only pretend." Bran pointed out.

"I see two very skilled men before me, yes it is true you are not real knights, but I will change that. Might I borrow your sword Master Rickon?"

"Of course." He handed her his stick, which was heavier then she thought it was.

"Would you both please kneel before me." She commanded. Rickon obeyed quickly, Bran however looked unsure of what to do. "If you do not wish to be a knight then stand and watch as I knight your brother." Bran kneeled quickly. "I, Lady Aemilius Maddeson, of Neth, hereby declare, Lord Rickon Stark and Lord Brandon Stark, knights of the land of Winterfell and the Fonwick Circle." She tapped the sword/stick on each of their shoulders. "You may rise brave and noble knights, and take your first steps as new men." She watched as both boys rose looking proud. "Knights of the Fonwick Circle are the secret protectors of my land." She handed Rickon back his sword.

"Robb!" Rickon greeted Robb, who had been watching the whole affair in the shadows. "Did you hear, Aemili knighted us." He boasted.

"Knights?" He bowed slightly. "What an honor to be in the presence of such valiant and courageous knights." Bran felt a little silly by the whole thing but did enjoy how special Aemili and Robb were making him feel. "What is your first order of business as knights?" He came and stood beside Aemili now. "I have heard rumours of a Turwicket causing trouble in the dining hall. Perhaps our new knights could take care of it?" Both of them ran off quickly, swords held high.

"A Turwicket?" Aemili asked. "I don't believe I have heard of such a thing."

"Oh, it's a very fearful beast." Robb grinned. "They hide under tables and bite the feet of anyone who sits at them. I have also heard they hide under beds, and steal your shoes when you take them off."

"Well, it is a good thing Ser Bran and Ser Rickon are on the job. I have faith they will scare the Turwicket away."

"If not then I will protect you."

"I am afraid that is a job for a knight of the Fonwick Circle, which you are not." She teased.

"My broken heart." He held his hands to his chest. "Shall we go and make sure they don't cause too much trouble?" He offered her his arm, which she took happily, her previous annoyance with him evaporating.

They walked to the dining hall, passing by a love-struck Theon, an annoyed but still-trying-to-win-her-prize Mags, and an oblivious Jon.

They found Bran and Rickon crawling under the long tables. "Have you found him yet?" Aemili asked.

"We fear we have failed you." Bran bowed.

"He must have gotten away before we came." Rickon sat atop the table and swung his stick at his feet.

"He heard two fearless knights were coming for him and fled the grounds. That is a job well done. Shall we celebrate with some tarts?" Rickon and Bran's faces lit up as they both nodded frantically. "Wait here while I go and steal some."

"Robb, as knights I don't think we should allow you to steal, as much as I want a tart, it would simply be against everything we stand for." Bran said seriously.

"He will ask nicely then." Aemili patted Robb on the shoulder. He couldn't keep himself from smiling, as he left the hall to the kitchen.

"What is a Turwicket anyhow?" Rickon asked as the three of them sat at the table, Rickon to her right, and Bran across from her.

"Tricky little creatures. Robb tells me they hide under tables and nip at your toes." Rickon pulled his feet up quickly. "Do not fear, you both have scared him away, and he will not come back."

"Do they have them in Neth?" Bran asked.

"Though, I did not know what to call them before today I have encountered one before. He was terrible, bit my tiniest toe."

"What were you doing at the table with no shoes on?" Rickon asked.

"That month my feet grew very fast and none of my shoes fit. It's a shame you boys weren't there to protect me."

"I have returned, and I come bearing, not stolen, blueberry tarts. One for each of us." He sat beside Bran and handed the treats out.

The boys consumed them greedily, whereas Robb and Aemili ate theirs slowly. Rickon had blueberry jam covering his mouth and cheeks by the time they finished. "Come along, let's wash you up before mother sees." Robb let Rickon jump on his back and led him from the hall.

"I know it's just pretend." Bran said as he picked scratched at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"We are not real knights, and there is no such thing as a Turwicket."

"Just because you do not wear the armour does not mean you are not a knight, and someplace, somewhere in the world there could be a toe biting Turwicket."

"I want to be a real knight, with the armour."

"I have faith that you will be when you are old enough, for now, you will be Ser Bran, a knight of the Fonwick Circle." Bran smiled at her, a smile that made her insides melt. She had only known this boy for a day and already she loved him like a brother.

Robb returned with a freshly cleaned Rickon on his shoulders. Robb helped Rickon off his shoulders. "Let's go tell father that we're knights!" Rickon grabbed his sword and ran from the dining hall. Bran followed behind but with less enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Robb said.

"For what?" Aemili followed him from the hall and into the courtyard.

"For making them smile like I haven't seen in months."

"I did nothing." Aemili hid her face hoping Robb could not see her blush.

"Robb, your mother would like a word." Theon announced as he came over.

"Thank you. I will see you later." Robb kissed Aemili's hand then walked away.

Aemili turned back towards the castle. "Lady Aemilius." Theon called after her. "Walk with me?" He asked with a flirty smile.

"I think I will pass." She started walking faster, wanting to put as much distance between herself and Greyjoy.

"Why do you resist me?" He pushed her against the wall. "Your sister enjoyed my company last night."

"There are many differences between my sister and I. This is one of them." She pushed him away and started for the courtyard quickly. The dark halls of the castle were too intimate to have Greyjoy following her.

"Is it an apology you seek?" He was still following her. "I am sorry for speaking the truth last night."

"What you said is so far from the truth. I have been to King's Landing and as you can see, I still have my head." She breezed past him towards the stable. She didn't know why she came here, she was just thankful that Greyjoy had left her alone.

"I don't believe we've met." The voice startled Aemili. "I did not mean to frighten you." Jon Snow came forward. "My name is Jon." He bowed slightly.

"I am Aemili Maddeson." She curtsied. "I believe you have had the honor of meeting my sister."

He laughed. "Yes, interesting girl. Not to sound full of myself but she seems to have some kind of fascination with me."

"And here I thought all men bowed to her feet, oblivious to her charms." Aemili giggled.

"She is not one for subtle." He sat on the fence that Aemili was now leaning upon.

"My sister is many things, charming, outgoing, beautiful, amusing, but subtle is not one of them."

"I suppose I am just immune to her allure."

"You must be the first."

"Not every man will fall to their knees for beauty, my lady."

"At the end of the day what is left?"

"So, you are saying that beauty is all that matters?"

"In the beginning, yes. You see a girl, like Mags, and she is beautiful, that draws you in. Whereas you have a less attractive girl, not even ugly, just not as dazzling as Mags, and you wouldn't notice her, therefore never getting to know her."

"I have a suspicion we are not talking about some unforeseen girl."

"I do not follow." Aemili wasn't sure of what he meant.

"I think you are speaking of a girl who is equally as beautiful as Mags, but in a much different way." He fell to his feet and stood in front of Aemili. She knew what he meant now, and she didn't mean to do it, not intentionally. "This girl with a rare shade of hair, she has such magnificent eyes." Aemili looked away. "But she hides them." He places his hand under her chin and gently races it to make her look him in the eyes. "You do not see yourself clearly. I imagine it is hard when you are standing next to Mags. It is not your fault thought, it is everyone else's." In that moment Aemili realized that her and Jon had something in common, they both can't help who they are, someone who is never good enough. He is Jon Snow, the basterd of Lord Eddard Stark, and she is Aemili Maddeson, not her sister Mags Maddeson.


	2. Love & Secrets

Chapter Two: _Love and Secrets_

Aemili and her family had been at Winterfell for nearly a month. It hadn't been an exciting month but to say it was dull would have been a lie. Mags was still certain she and Jon were meant to be and was endlessly pursuing him, while Theon was pursuing her. According to Mags, they had done nothing since that first night. Aemili suspected that was part of the draw for him. Bran and Rickon still did their knightly duties. Robb and Aemili had an enjoyable time sending them on missions for Garwocket's and Wimzig's. Robb had even gotten Lord Stark to join the fun by claiming there was a Turwicket stealing his shoes at night. Her parents had been enjoying the company of their friends but seemed to be missing home. Aemili could see it in their eyes the rare times she saw them. She couldn't lie to herself; she hadn't missed Neth as much as she should have. That first week she had a longing for the warmth and color but now she had grown used to the chill and grey world of Winterfell. She liked the company of Robb and Jon, when Mags wasn't around, she still despised Theon but he had left her alone, and she very much like spending time with Bran and Rickon. She had also grown very close to Arya. The girls shared a few things in common, they both hated sewing, and had a sister who excelled at it, Arya loved asking about Baislie and Aemili enjoyed talking about her, and they both wished they could practise archery with the boys. Arya had shown Aemili how amazing she was at it one afternoon when no one was around. The girl could have beaten even the best of the archers in the seven kingdoms. Aemili wasn't amazing at archery but she liked the feeling of holding the bow and releasing the arrow. She didn't care if she hit the target, although it felt amazing when she did, but she liked the exhilaration of it all. Sansa and Aemili were not very close, they exchanged polite conversation when they did see each other but that was it really. Sansa was more drawn to Mags, probably because she and Mags were very much alike. Aemili made sure to tell Sansa that she was not offended by her question that first night, which seemed to put her at ease, but since then she was guarded about what she said. Aemili hated when people were on eggshells around her, she would much rather them be ignorant or not talk to her at all, but she didn't hate Sansa for it, or even blame her.

Aemili sat at the edge of her bed as Mags braided her hair. It had taken a lot of convincing on Mags part but she had finally persuaded Aemili to allow her to play with her hair. Aemili wasn't sure why Mags had wanted to in the first place she just knew after Mags begged her for the tenth time in eight minutes she wasn't going to give up. Mags wasn't being very gently but Aemili was smart to keep her mouth shut or else Mags would have been rougher, probably ripping her hair out in clumps. "What do you think of Theon?" Mags asked as she tugged harder then she meant to.

"I've already told you, I don't much like him." Aemili rolled her eyes, now she knew what Mags problem was, 'boy troubles'.

"He is a Greyjoy, Lords of the Iron Islands, but they don't have that great of a reputation either."

"Unless you are planning to marry him I didn't think reputation mattered when you played with boys." Aemili spoke without thinking earning a nasty pull of the hair.

"It's not that I enjoy kissing boys, I do want to marry and we are at that age."

"And you think outspoken, arrogant Theon Greyjoy is a potential candidate?"

"When you put it like that." Mags tied the braid and sat beside her sister. "He has redeeming qualities too." She defended.

"I don't think 'good kisser' makes him a winner." Aemili rolled her eyes.

"He can be sweet too."

"Only because he wants something from you."

"How dare you!" Mags towered over Aemili. "Theon has told me he loves me!"

"You can't be serious." Aemili was certain it was a joke.

"Seven Hells! Why is that so hard to believe? It is because I am not pretty like you, because I am not as intelligent or interesting as my perfect sister?" Mags spat.

"What are you going on about? Have I said something to make you think that because if I have I apologize. I do not think that, I think the opposite actually. I do not trust Theon Greyjoy and you shouldn't either."

"I trust him far more then I will ever trust you." She jabbed her finger into Aemili's shoulder.

"What is going on here? I am not understanding, are you trying to tell me you love Theon?"

"Don't be absurd!"

"Well, what is the problem then?"

"Somebody loves me! Do you not understand? No one will ever marry us because of mother's betrayal to the Lannister's."

"It was not her betrayal! They betrayed her!"

"She had everything, and now we have nothing."

"I hardly call a castle in the city of Neth nothing."

"Theon would give me anything I wanted."

"Marry him then!"

"I don't want Theon!" Aemili was frustrated and flustered. The sister's often had arguments like these; ones with no real ending or purpose, all caused by Mags. "You are a dolt!" Mags slammed the door open and stomped away, leaving Aemili alone, and angry.

"Your sister seems to be in a ripe mood this evening." Her father whispered to her in passing during dinner. Aemili slammed her fork down and tensed her shoulders.

"It was not my fault." She snapped back, but he was already seated at the head table with the other adults.

'What is not your fault?" Robb sat down across from her, Theon at his side.

"None of your concern." She hadn't meant to be so rude, but it she had a loose tongue when she was angry.

"Forgive me for asking." He didn't bother drawing up a conversation with her throughout dinner.

"Where is your sister?" Theon asked as everyone finished eating.

"I am not her keeper." Aemili rose from the table and stormed from the hall. She hated Theon Greyjoy, he was ignorant, and obnoxious, and arrogant, and the cause of the latest fight with her sister. Although, Aemili wasn't sure if he really was, but she hated him nonetheless. She went straight to her room and spent the night tossing and turning, getting little sleep. When the sun rose the next morning she gave up. Dressing for the coming day she went to the breakfast hall and to her surprise people were already awake.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she walked up to the group. Among them were her parents, Lord and Lady Stark, Robb, Jon, Theon, and several of the guards, one of them a man named Jory, who Aemili had met on her second week.

"Yes." Her father looked like he hadn't slept all night. "Your sister is missing." He ran a hand through his graying hair.

"I just talked with her yesterday." Aemili was used to Mags disappearing and she would always come back within a day.

"Nobody has seen her since last night." He replied.

"She disappears often though." Aemili offered but everyone still looked concerned.

"We've searched everywhere, there is no sign of her." Jory said.

Aemili narrowed her eyes at Greyjoy, he was being suspiciously silent, and was avoiding eye contact. "Ask him." Aemili accused.

"My lady?" He looked startled. "I have not seen Lady Magdalena since yesterday morning."

"I promise you, she has not run away or been taken. She is likely hidden somewhere hoping to get you all concerned." Aemili hated how her parents were falling for it. It was the oldest trick in Mags book, disappear, then return and bathe in the attention.

"Perhaps some rest would do us good, we will have people searching for her. There is nothing more we can do." Lord Stark suggested.

"Precisely, go sleep and in a few hours she will be back, unharmed." Aemili watched as her parents, the Starks, and the guards exited the hall, leaving her alone with Robb, Jon, and Theon.

"She does this often?" Robb asked.

"Twice a week at the minimum." Aemili sat down and rubbed her temples. She wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or her sister's 'disappearance' but she had a horrible pain in her head. She narrowed her eyes at Theon; he was still avoiding eye contact. "Go rest, nothing to be worried about." Aemili waved the boys off. All three left the hall slowly. She counted to over a thousand before she left, in search of Theon's room. He knew where her sister was, she knew he did. The guard, Jory, walked by. "Excuse me." She called to him. "Could you tell me where Theon Greyjoy's room is?" She knew what he must have been thinking but she didn't care.

"Down the hall, up the stairs, third door on the right."

"Thank you." She followed his directions and found his room. She knocked quietly so only he would be woken up. He answered the door, appearing to have just fallen asleep. She pushed him in and shut the door.

"I knew you would come around eventually." He smirked and reached for her. She moved out of the way easily, his exhaustion slowing him down.

"Where is my sister?" She demanded.

"I haven't a clue." He wouldn't look at her.

"If that is your story. I will go and fetch Jory and tell him you raped my sister."

"I did no such thing!" Theon snapped.

"Who do you think he would believe, me or you, a little boy who has been fawning after her for weeks." Then glared at her. "Where is she hiding?" Aemili demanded.

"The brothel outside the walls." He looked defeated.

"What is she doing there!" Aemili was appalled.

"She wanted to get away, I have a friend there."

"A prostitute you mean." Aemili could not hide her disgust. "Take me to her."

"I will not." He refused.

"You will." She grabbed his arm, but he ripped it away. "Don't be a stubborn prick!" She snapped, Aemili never swore, the words were so foreign to her. "I will find her, I will drag her back here. If anything happens, whether she lies and says she was kidnapped and my parents believe her, or claims she wants to join the brothel, I will find you and I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to the horses. Understood?" He nodded. "Great." She smiled sweetly and exited the room, slamming the door along the way.

Aemili hadn't the slightest idea where this brothel was but she was certainly not going to ask for directions.

"Aemili?" Robb was giving her a question look, having caught her exiting Theon's room.

"I know where she is." Aemili stated.

"In Theon's room?" He was terribly confused, and awfully tired, but was too wound up to sleep.

"Not this time. He has said she is at some brothel outside the walls." Aemili walked past him and back down the stairs.

"What is she doing there?" Aemili hadn't meant for him to follow her.

"Your guess it as good as mine, I know something for certain, I am going to get her and bring her back here regardless of her wanting to or not." She skipped the bottom two steps and hurried down the hall, Robb still at her heels.

"Do you know the way, and on top of that, do you realize what a brothel is?"

"Don't be absurd, of course I know what a brothel is. As for knowing my way, I have faith a brothel would not be hard to find."

"I shall come with you."

"And if you are seen outside a brothel you will taint your families name, thank you but I will manage." They had exited the castle and were now walking through the vacant courtyard.

"A chance I am willing to take."

"Robb, I am not sure why you feel the need to guide me but I will find my way."

"It is not a matter of guiding you, it is a matter of protecting you." Aemili stopped and looked at him, really looked at him. He was pale, his eyes red, dark circles underneath, he was exhausted, she would not prevent him from resting.

She grasped his cheek. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"It is not you I don't trust, it is them. The men who wander outside these walls, who seek company at brothels."

"Trust that I can handle myself." She removed her hand, the warmth he had felt leaving his cheek.

"What if your sister is in a compromising situation, what will you do?"

"My sister is not foolish enough to have sex for money." At least Aemili hoped she wasn't. Aemili started walking away.

"What if she isn't doing it for money?" He called after her. Aemili froze where she stood.

"What are you insinuating Stark?" She snapped. Mags may have slept with several men, but they were men she knew, like the weaver's boy they had grown up with, or their father's squire of thirteen years, not random men she hardly even knew.

"Why would she be hanging out in a brothel?"

"She is there because Greyjoy suggested it."

"Aemili, I will not let you leave unless I am there."

"How courteous." Aemili stomped away to the stables. The stable hands were likely still in bed, but she knew how to saddle a horse on her own, only Robb was doing it for her. "I can do it myself." She huffed as she pushed his hands away from her family's horse. She quickly tightened the straps securely and mounted the horse, but so did Robb. "Fine then! If you fall asleep while riding and fall off your horse I am not going to help you. I will leave you on the ground and let you sleep like I tried to convince you to do several times." She urged her horse from the stable.

"Theon is not a horrible person." Robb offered as they left the walls of Winterfell.

"I am a forgiving person but he has insulted me too many times."

"I was not aware you two conversed after the first night."

"You would be surprised." She answered quietly.

"Why does your sister runaway?"

"Are you talking to keep yourself awake?" Aemili was amused.

"I am not as tired as you think." Which was followed by a very loud yawn.

"My sister leaves because she enjoys what happens when she comes back."

"What happens when she comes back?"

"The first few times our parents coddled her, they thought she had been lost or taken, after that she got into trouble because they had figured it out. For her though, whether the attention good or bad it is still attention."

"If she does it often they why have I been up all night searching for her?" _My point exactly._

"Different setting, different people."

"Perhaps my family had her hidden in the dungeon." He grinned.

"Or somebody else does. In Neth my father knows everyone, every butcher to minstrel, every pickpocket to bread maker. Strangely, he trusts every one of them."

"Your father sounds to be a very forgiving man."

"He truly is."

"My father speaks highly of the Maddeson family and considers them to be his most trustworthy and closest friends."

"The same goes for your family." Aemili felt proud.

"Could I ask you another question?"

"You just did."

"What does, 'we rise from destruction' mean to you?" Her family's words echoed through her mind.

"Years ago the Targaryen's set out to destroy my family because they rebelled against them. They burned the old banners, slaughtered my family in their beds, they had thought to have killed everyone, but they had failed. My great-great-great-great grandfather's grandmother had fled; unbeknownst to her that she was with child. She lived in a small hut for nine months where Neth now stands, and gave birth to twin's boys, Caranor and Wayrick. She did not raise them to hate or to seek revenge, but those two boys helped her rebuild everything she had lost. Others followed, houses were built, shops were opened, the boys were married."

"With the birth of the first son came the new Maddeson family. They claimed the phoenix as their sigil and adopted the words, 'we rise from destruction', and remained neutral through every war and rebellion since. They created a safe place for people like them. I did not ask for the history of your family, I asked what it meant to you."

Aemili was silent. No words could explain what it meant to her. "How much farther is it?" She changed the subject.

"Just up the road." Robb replied. He realized he had asked her a question she did not want to answer.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Once reaching their desired location they dismounted their horses, secured them to the post and went in search of Mags.

"Should we ask if anyone has seen her?" Aemili asked.

"No. If Theon has sent her here then she can be only in one place, with Ros." Aemili grimaced and followed Robb as he lead her past shacks, each having a different but similar sound coming from it.

Robb stopped at a larger shack and knocked on the door. A redheaded woman answered it, fully clothed Aemili noted thankfully.

She smirked, as she looked Robb up and down. "What can I do you for Lord Stark?" She asked suggestively.

"I think you know what." He peered over her shoulder. "Found her." He walked past Ros. Aemili followed behind him quickly, much to Ros's dismay. "You have had everyone in an uproar." He shook his head at Mags who was sound asleep in the bed.

"Get up." Aemili went over and shook her hard.

Mags groaned and rolled over. Aemili shook her harder earning another groan; finally Aemili pushed her from the bed. "Seven Hells!" Mags screamed and sat up. When she realized who had awoken her she smiled sheepishly. "Aemili, thanks Gods you have found me, and Robb, noble Ser." Mags got to her feet and straightened her dress out. "I was terribly lost, then my new friend Ros found me."

"Why did Ros not show you the way back to Winterfell?" Aemili narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"It was very late you see." Mags nodded at Ros's excuse.

"Come off it! Your precious Theon ousted you. We are leaving, now!" Aemili went to her sister, grabbed her arm and dragged her from the place. She pulled her to the horses, not listening to her curses and excuses along the way.

"I have my own horse." She wretched her arm free. "You do not need to treat me as if I am a child!" She retrieved her horse and mounted it quickly.

"Perhaps you should stop acting like one!" Aemili shouted as she jumped onto her own horse.

"I was exploring, I met Ros, I stayed the night getting to know her, I enjoy her company far more then I enjoy yours. I made the grown up decision to not ride back during the night but to stay safely at her place."

"In a brothel no less!" Aemili shouted. "I do not believe a word you say and neither will father. I hope he punishes you, I hope he sends you back to Neth. You are so irresponsible, disrespectful, and dishonest! I am ashamed that you are my sister."

"For your information, sending me back to Neth would be lovely because I would be away from you." Mags kicked her horse roughly which made him run back to Winterfell. Aemili did not care; she would rather have Mags ride ahead of her then have to slow down for her.

"I am not wrong." Aemili declared. "She is foolish, she does what she wants with no consequences and I am sick of it. If I acted like that I could not think of the consequences for that is how severe they would be. She acts as if she does not have a name to uphold, as if she is not a lady but a common…" Aemili struggled for the right word. "Whore!" She had called her sister names before but nothing that extreme. "Hanging out at a brothel, what is the matter with her, and she makes me out to be a bad person. I am always cleaning up her messes. Watch, as soon as we get back she will run to our parents and tell them some exaggerated story about a group of men almost raping her and Ros saving her and she was too afraid to go back." Aemili did not notice Robb's lack of conversation, she merely continued talking. "They will, of course, believe her. Everyone believes her, everyone loves her, she is Magdalena Maddeson, the beautiful, smart, talented, charming daughter. Just once I wish someone would see through her, that someone would realize how awful she really is." Aemili sighed. "She is not all awful though. I do love her, I truly do, she is just so infuriating and irresponsible and I am always left dealing with her problems. This is a prime example of our relationship. She does something insane, I point out that it was insane while taking care of her, she gets angry and storms off, ignores me for several days or weeks, then pretends nothing had happened. If I were to hold a grudge against her like she does me she would get angry with me, but I just deal with it." By this point they had reached the courtyard of Winterfell. "Well, thank you." She jumps from her horse, the stable hands now awake, led the horse away.

"It was a great adventure." Robb replied as the two walked back into the castle. There was no sign of Mags except for her horse now in a corral, Aemili did not mind, she hoped to avoid her sister actually. Robb walked her to her room, even though she protested the whole way. "Could I tell you a secret?" Robb asked as she opened her bedroom door. She noted that Mags door was closed but the sound of things being thrown echoed through the halls.

"I suppose, is this a secret I will not enjoy bearing?"

"It is a secret that everyone but you knows." Aemili was confused. "You are a great sister. You take care of Mags, listen to her, love her, she is lucky to have you, and you may not realize but in her way Mags does the same for you."

"I give and she takes." Aemili responded.

"There is more to the secret but that will have to wait until another time." He drew her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss atop it. Then he turned and left, leaving a very flustered Aemili in the doorway.


	3. Direwolves, Dizziness & Dynasty

Chapter Three: _Direwolves, Dizziness, and Dynasty_

Aemili sat alone in the courtyard. She had been watching Bran practice archery with help from Robb and Jon, but the three of them went with Lord Stark to deal with a deserter of the wall. Arya had since returned to her sewing after showing off her archery skills. Aemili was no fool, she knew how Lord Stark was going to deal with the deserter, she hoped Bran would be able to handle it though. He was only a boy of ten, was he really old enough to see such a thing.

Two weeks had passed since Mags 'disappearance' and the sisters had yet to speak a word to each other. Their parents were not happy when they confronted Mags but of course she received no punishment. Since then she has spent her night's leaving Winterfell with Theon, who was smart enough to stay away from Aemili, and spent her time at the brothel. If Aemili were talking to her sister she would have told her what she was doing was wrong, but she wasn't so she pretended not to notice or care.

Rickon was now retrieving all of the arrows Bran had lost. His mother promised him a treat if he collected them all. Aemili watched as he raced back and forth finding each arrow. "Have I done it? Have I found them all?" He asked Aemili.

She was not entirely sure so she looked for Lady Stark. She was still up on the balcony watching. She nodded slightly to Aemili. "It would appear so, great job Ser Rickon." He handed her the arrows and raced up to his mother. Aemili examined each one and placed the few that were still usable with the others. She went in search of a place to dispose of the broken ones, nearly colliding with Julian, one of her father's guards, along the way.

"Lady Aemilius?" He looked her over. "You do not look well." He commented.

"Truth be told, I do not feel well." Her stomach had been doing flips all day, she was unusually hot, and her head was pounding.

"You should go and see Master Luwin." He suggested as he placed a hand on her forehead. "You are running a fever."

She was about to respond but the group had returned, and they were not empty-handed. Aemili, followed by Julian, went to assist them.

Robb handed his armful of pups. "Direwolves?" Aemili asked as he dismounted his horse. The two pups in her arms whined and snuggled close to her. Arya came running out with Sansa and Mags trailing behind her.

"One for you." He pulled a wolf from Aemili's arms and handed it to Arya.

Theon passed a wolf to Sansa and the other one to Rickon, who had red jam at the corners of his mouth. Aemili handed Robb the pup back and went to sit down. She was very dizzy. "Cute little things." Mags said, although her eyes said otherwise. She went over and awkwardly scratched Jon's wolf behind his ears. She glared at her sister then stomped away, Sansa hurrying after her, cuddling her pup close to her chest.

"What will you name it?" Aemili asked Rickon, who was strangling his poor little pup.

"Shaggydog." Rickon put the pup down and chased after him.

"This is Summer." Bran beamed proudly as he presented his wolf to her. She stroked the puppy and watch as Bran played with his little chum.

"It's a lovely name." Aemili smiled at him and continued to watch as the puppy nipped and batted at his fingers.

"You haven't asked what I name mine." Robb feigned hurt.

"My apologies, what have you named yours?" She grinned.

"I'm not going to tell you now." He smirked and walked away, leading his horse back to the stable.

She watched Bran play with Summer and Rickon chase Shaggydog across the courtyard. Arya came and sat beside Aemili and stroked her wolf lovingly.

"Who is this?" Aemili asked.

"Nymeria." The pup slept happily in her arms.

The smallest of the litter came and pawed at Aemili's leg, begging to be picked up. She bent down and pulled the little wolf into her lap. "Who do you belong to?" She asked as she stroked the pup's snow-white fur.

"See you've met Ghost." Jon smiled as he came over.

"What a fitting name." She handed the wolf to Jon who snuggled the puppy.

Robb came back, his wolf chasing after him. The nameless wolf went off after Shaggydog, who was no chasing Rickon.

"Lady Aemilius." Lady Stark called to her. "You better run along and find your father." She had a letter in her in her hands, and looked terrified.

"Of course." She nodded as Lady Stark passed by quickly. She bid farewell to the boys and went in search of her parents. She found them in the dining hall along with Mags. Her father appeared to be flustered, her mother terrified, and Mags looked very angry. "What is it?" She asked as she sat down because her sister, and noticing that Mags slid further away when she did.

"A raven came from King's Landing." Her father stated. "The royal family is coming to Winterfell. They should be here in a month's time. We will be leaving the day after tomorrow. We have stayed here long enough, it is time we returned home."

"In simpler terms we are running away." Mags snorted.

"That is enough Magdalena." Their father shouted. "The decision is made, there will be no further discussion."

"Oh, kiss my screaming, volatile rump! You are making us run away and hide. Do you realize how unfair that is?! I am not scared of them!" Mags declared.

"You should be." Their mother spoke; she looked as if she was looking into the future, her eyes staring into the distance.

"What will they do? Have my head?" Mags snorted.

"If you are lucky." Lisette looked at both of her daughters, how innocent they were.

"You have no choice in the matter. Be gone, I will hear no more of it." Their father waved them away. Mags stomped from the room, arms crossed, nose in the air. Aemili left slowly; just as she turned down the hall she heard her mother sob, but she didn't turn back.

Once reaching the end of the hall she stopped. Her head was spinning worse then before, her stomach was no longer doing flips but felt like somebody was kicking her continually, her head was pounding and she could not stand without the wall for support. Whether this was due to the latest news or she was actually ill she did not know, she knew two things for sure, she did not want to leave Winterfell, and there was no way she was going to be able to walk back to her room. She slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. She was suddenly terribly cold, a drastic contrast to the heat she felt earlier. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, desperately craving warmth.

Someone called her name but it sounded to be far away. She looked up and saw Jon standing over her displaying a look of fear and concern. "Can you hear me?" He asked, though his voice still sounded far away. She nodded slowly, making herself dizzier. He crouched down in front of her and drew her hands into his. "Seven hells, you're burning up."

"I am so cold." Her teeth chattered even though she had sweat dripping down her forehead. Jon cradled her gently and pulled her from the ground. She was beginning to feel very tired. Wrapping her arms around his neck she snuggled into him, and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>The sickness didn't go away, it only got worse, making it impossible for her to travel. Her mother had wanted to stay by Aemili's bedside but Lady Stark could see how terrified she was and convinced her to leave. Klaus and Mags stayed, although Mags didn't stay for her sister.<p>

It was a week before the king was due to arrive and Klaus was growing frantic. He wasn't afraid of the Lannister's, he was afraid of what they would do to his daughters.

Aemili lay awake in her bed, but her eyes shut for it pained her to open them. She had been having the strangest dream where Jon had long violet hair and Robb was eating a cat. It was among many others that she had also had each stranger then the last.

Her father snored softly in the chair beside her bed. Someone entered the room, which was strange since no one was allowed in for fear of the illness spreading.

"Klaus." Lord Stark said.

Her father must have woken because he was no longer snoring. "I've told you already, I will not leave her." He stated.

"If you think I would let them harm her-"

"I have faith that you would try to protect her, but you cannot always be here."

"Klaus, I am ordering you to take Magdalena and leave now while you still can. She will be safe, I give you my word."

"Who knew the great Ned Stark would be giving advice to flee." Her father snorted.

"Am I wrong to suggest it? Neth is the only place that anyone is safe. Gods, I would go with you if I had a choice."

"Am I mistaken or is King Robert not a dear friend of yours?" Her father was being unnaturally rude but due to his lack of sleep, and his high levels of stress he could not help it.

"I do not fear Robert, I fear what he is traveling here to ask."

"Who fears a question?" Her father's tone was venomous.

"Due to the current situation I will pardon this behavior. I am not telling you this as a soldier, or a lord, I am telling you this as a friend. You must take your daughter and ride back to Neth immediately. The Lannister's are not people to tempt. They have a vendetta against your family, one that is very personal. With three of you here there is more danger and it is harder to protect a group. Having only one of you will be simple. If you leave now there is still a chance she could remain here without her presence being known, but that is only if you leave immediately. Do you understand now?" Aemili heard her father exhale deeply. She knew it was a sign of defeat. He must have somehow shown he accepted it because she heard Lord Stark walk from the room and close the door.

Her father started to cry. Her entire life and she had not once seen or heard him cry. "I am so sorry my sweet girl." He had grabbed her hands and now cried into them.

She remained still and let him cry. There were no words she could say to make his fear go away.

* * *

><p>The next morning had come quickly. Her father left sometime during the knight to prepare for the next day's journey. Aemili had made up her mind; she was going to leave with them. She would not burden the Stark's any longer and she would not let her parents live with the fear and guilt of her being in Winterfell with the Lannister's.<p>

She willed herself to get up but she felt very weak. She settled her sliding herself from the bed and sitting on the floor. She grabbed hold of the chair her father had occupied for days and used it to pull herself up. She used it to support herself while she grabbed one of her dresses from her chest then sat down in it while she dressed herself. It was very difficult to get dressed while sitting but she hadn't any other choice. Once successfully clothed she stood again this time using the wall for support. She circled her room slowly and packed her chest. It took much longer then she had anticipated but at least she finished before anyone came to check on her. Grabbing her cloak from its hanger she slowly walked from the room, still leaning against the wall.

People she did not recognize passed her in the hall but did not acknowledge her. She slowly made her way down two flights of stairs, paused to regain strength and started for the courtyard. She finally made it to the exit and stood in the doorway. The wind nipped at her skin, the harsh white snow burned at her eyes. There were no walls she could use for support now. Carefully, she moved from the wall and started for the stable. Several people passed but nobody seemed to notice her. It was when she reached the stable that someone acknowledged her.

"Bloody hells!" Julian exclaimed as he rushed to her side. "What are you doing out of bed!" It was more of an accusation then a question.

"My chest is packed, have someone retrieve it and I will need someone to saddle a horse for me." She was thankfully for the support.

"I don't think so! I am taking you back to bed." He tried to lead her away, now she was not as thankful.

"Leave me be. I am going home, that is my choice."

"You are very ill!" He pointed out.

"I feel fine." She lied.

"What is this?" Someone asked from behind her. Due to her lack of support and the dizziness in her head she did not turn to see who it was.

"She claims she is well and ready to leave." Julian answered sceptically.

"I can see that that is not the case." The person came and stood in front of her. She saw that is was Lord Stark. "I will not allow someone as ill as you to ride a weeks journey."

"I must try." She was determined.

"You will do no such thing. Let me take you back to bed." He looped her arm with his. She was so weak she could not stop him.

"I am putting your family in danger by staying." It was her last hope.

"You are my family." Four short words that brought tears to her eyes. Lord Stark led her back to her room, not saying a word when she needed to stop and rest. He helped her back into bed and sat in the chair her father had sat in. "It is awful what is happening. I wish it did not have to be this way, I wish you all could stay. I do not think it fair that your family must flee at the sound of a name, but I ask you to not make it harder then it has to be. If you try to make the journey it will kill you, that is for certain." He held her hand and looked into her eyes. "I beg you to accept that you must stay." The fearless Lord Eddard Stark was pleading with her.

No one would let her leave, and she had no more energy to try. "I will." It pained her to say it but she saw no other choice.

"Thank you." He kissed her hand, but did not leave. In that moment Aemili realized that he loved her as if she truly was apart of his family.

"I cannot believe this!" Her father stormed into the room. "You were out of bed and demanding to travel!" Lord Stark moved from the chair.

He placed a comforting hand on Klaus's shoulder. "She has agreed to accept what she cannot change." He replied reassuringly. "You must say your farewell and be off. I will go and find Magdalena so she can do the same." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Her father stood at the other end of her room in his traveling clothes. Anger etched into his face. "Why are you trying to make yourself sicker?" She saw his eyes glistening.

"I did not mean for it. I can see how hard this is for everyone, I only thought I was doing the right thing." He came and sat on her bed.

"I will miss you." He cupped her cheek, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It pains me greatly to leave you, especially in such a frail state." He cried.

"I ask you to leave with a peaceful mind. I will be well taken care of; no harm will come to me. Gods be good, I might even recover before they arrive." She grasped his free hand in hers.

"I will rest east when we are all safely inside the walls of Neth." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I will miss you." She whispered as he left the room. She suddenly felt more ill then before.

Her sister came in moments later, not at all appearing to be happy about it. She stopped at the edge of Aemili's bed and stared down at her.

"I should have thought of it first." She then turned quickly and left without waiting for a response.


	4. Strange Feelings

Chapter Four: _Strange Feelings_

Aemili woke late in the afternoon several days later. Her father and sister had long since left, and she felt very alone. Everyone was busy with the final preparations of the royal family's arrival, so she rarely had a visitor. Her health was no better but it was no worse which Master Luwin said was a good sign. She had spent the days sleeping or thinking. The first few were dedicated to deciphering Mags good bye. She had analysed it over and over again and finally figured it out. Mags thought Aemili was pretending to be ill so she could stay in Winterfell, which made Aemili fear that if Mags thought that then surely everyone else did as well. Everyday she would try and rise from her bed only to get to her feet and have the room start spinning. She made progress yesterday though when she walked from her bed to the door and back to her bed, although she suffered consequences. Her entire body ached for hours, her head pounded angrily, and the room continued spinning until she forced herself to sleep.

She was growing bored though, and lonely. There was a guard outside her door, since her father left there was at least one of Lord Stark's guards outside her door at all times. She thought about coaxing him into her room to talk to her but she didn't want to be a pest. Lady Stark had brought her a book but it gave her a headache when she tried to read the tiny words.

The sun was shining brightly through her window; she longed deeply to be outside. She desired fresh air more then company and having the window open was not good enough. She pulled her blankets back and slowly got into a sitting position. She put her feet flat on the ground, which would have been cold if not for her new slippers from Lady Stark, and waited for the spinning to end. Much to her surprise it did not take as long as it usually did. Using the chair beside her bed she got to her feet and once again remained still until the room stopped spinning, and once again it only took a few seconds unlike the minutes it used to take. She grabbed one of the smaller blankets from her bed and draped it over her shoulders then moved to the wall for support. She walked slowly to the door, her legs ached but she thought it might have been from the lack of use the past few weeks. She opened the door slowly and just as she known there was a guard outside her door, only it wasn't one of Lord Stark's, it was Julian, and he wasn't doing a very good job. He sat against the wall snoring quietly. She noticed his sword in his lap, which was probably not the safest thing. Quietly, she walked past him, still using the wall for support and down the hall. Strangely enough there was no more spinning, but her head still throbbed and her throat still burned. She came to the staircase and took it one step at a time, reaching the bottom after ten minutes. She stood outside the entrance to the dining hall, unsure of if she should go in. If she did and ran into any of the Stark's she was likely to be sent back to bed, but she was also rather hungry since had eaten very little the past few days. It was only just the day before yesterday that she had been able to keep anything down.

She did not have to think about it much longer because Lady Stark and Master Luwin came out from the hall and spotted her. "Goodness child!" Lady Stark rushed to her side. "What are you doing out of bed?" She looked her over quickly.

"I fear lying in bed is preventing me from getting well." Aemili explained, it was close to the truth since the thought had crossed her mind but she also didn't think demanding she be let outside would be very polite.

"Or it will make you worse. I shall escort you back to bed."

"Perhaps the lady has a point." Master Luwin interjected.

"Surely you do not think walking in her condition is a good idea." Lady Stark defended.

"A little sunlight and fresh air might just be the best remedy." He offered. Lady Stark looked torn.

"If you wish me to return to bed I will obey." Aemili said.

Lady Stark sighed in defeat. "This goes against my better judgement, but there is also the chance that it'll help." She gave Aemili a soft hug. "I would offer to walk with you but there is still so much to be done."

"It would be my pleasure." Master Luwin replied.

"I think I should be fine, I promise not to do anything strenuous, but first I think I should eat something."

"Of course my dear." Lady Stark gave her another hug. "Please be careful, and if you need anything send someone to find me." Aemili watched as they walked down the hall and turn the corner. She then entered the hall and found it filled with people hoisting chandeliers, scrubbing every surface, or preparing foods for the great feast that was to come. She made sure to stay out of the way and went towards the kitchen. She paused outside the door, having second thoughts about bothering the cooks. If the dining hall were an example of everyone's behaviour then surely the cooks would also be very busy. She decided she would slip into the kitchen, find an apple, and then leave without bothering anyone.

It was easier said then done to slip into the kitchen unnoticed. Inside the kitchen everyone was crazily sorting, or prepping food. She weaved her way in and out of people, bumping into every second person she passed. Eventually she made it to the other side of the kitchen, with not so much as a crumb of bread. She was breathless from attempting to avoid obstacles and realized she wasn't hungry anymore, but she did not like the idea of having to go back through the frenzied crowd. She remembered that she had seen Jon come from outside through the kitchen, so she went in search of the exit.

She found a doorway that was open and saw pieces of raw meat hanging from hooks. As much as she didn't want to walk through a room full of meat it appeared to be the only door around. She paused momentarily, took a deep breath, then entered the room. She froze in place at what she saw before her, it wasn't the raw meat, or the man who was skinning a goat, it was the sight of Robb, Jon, and Theon all standing before her shirtless. It was the first time she had ever seen a man that revealed before and she couldn't look away. They had yet to notice her, which would have meant she'd be able to escape but she was stuck in place, staring at Robb's naked torso. Jon sat on the stool and grimaced at the barber clipped at his hair, and Theon had his back to her.

Her mind slowly started working again but it wasn't fast enough because Robb noticed her. "Aemili?" He called to her with a look of confusion. Theon turned around, looked at her then turned back around.

"I… um…" Aemili stuttered.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Robb came over, apparently not at all caring how naked he was, and put his hand on her shoulder.

She knew she was blushing, and she could feel her heart beating faster. "I… it… uh… I'm fine." She managed to say.

Robb however did not seem convinced. "I think you should go back to bed."

That was the kick that made her brain start working again. "Master Luwin said I am fine to walk."

"And you thought you'd take a stroll through the cellar?" He was amused.

"It's a long story but I am looking for the door that leads outside."

Robb shook his head and walked back over to Theon, who still had his back to Aemili. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on over his head. "I can show you." He held his hand out to her, which she took happily since she was beginning to feel dizzy again.

She followed him from the meat room, through a dim hallway, and finally outside. Just as she suspected the weather was beautiful. It was not warm like Neth but it was the warmest it had been since she arrived. The sun shone brightly in the sky; there was no chilled breeze, and the smell of fresh board drifted through the air. "I should be alright now, thank you." She withdrew her hand.

"If you think I'm just going to let you waltz off alone then you're wrong." He seemed determined.

"The Lannister's have yet to arrive, I think I should be safe."

"There is more to fear then the Lannister's."

"You saying I might drop dead at any second?" She walked casually, Robb right beside her.

"I'm not saying it's not possible."

"I'm glad you have faith in my healing abilities."

"You've been in bed for weeks, I think I'm pretty justified to fear something like that." Although they were talking about Aemili's possible death they both had smiles on their faces.

"So, getting handsome for the king." Aemili remarked.

Robb rubbed at his freshly shaven chin. "Yeah. Did you happen to overhear us?"

Her eyebrows knitted together, had they been talking about her? "No." She answered. "Should I be concerned?"

"No, no, it wasn't about you. We were talking about the Queen and Prince, and we weren't talking very nicely." He replied quietly.

"Oh, well in that case I can no longer be your friend." She kept her expression serious. "They are my family you see, and I love them ever so dearly, especially since my family has fled back home because of them and I will have to be supervised at all times when they arrive."

"For a moment I though you were serious." Robb look relieved.

"I think I should sit down." Aemili said honestly. It was the most physical movement she had done in so long and it was starting to take its toll on her. Robb helped her to a bench by the archery area. She held the seat for support and shut her eyes.

"Master Luwin is off his rocker if he said you were fine to walk." Robb sat beside her.

"I am fine." She insisted. "I just need a break." She opened her eyes and stared straight ahead. "I wish I was well enough to ride."

"Is it wrong that I am glad you are not?" She turned and looked at him and saw an unknown emotion in his eyes.

She didn't know what to say so she settled for changing the subject. "How much longer until they've arrived?"

"Father says it'll be any day now." A shudder coursed through her body at the thought of being so close to those people. She had never met them and she never wanted to. "We could always tell them you're a cousin."

"It would not work."

"Why not?"

"How many blue and green eyed girls do you know in all the Seven Kingdoms?"

He chuckled. "Just one."

"Though he won't ever admit it, Tywin keeps a close eye on us."

"Tywin won't be here."

"Cersei too." Though Aemili would never reveal how she knew.

"I wouldn't let them hurt you."

"There are other ways to hurt me." She looked him in the eyes, half-hoping he knew what he meant but at the same time not.

"Well, I was wondering when we'd see you around here again." Jon came over with a huge grin on his face. "You have never been more Maddeson." He laughed as he sat beside her.

"What?" He gave her a one armed hug.

"That illness what quite the destruction." She understood now.

"How clever." She patted his shoulder.

The sun was now hidden behind a thick cloud and the wind was starting it pick up. Aemili wrapped her blanket tightly around her shoulders and suppressed the urge to shiver since it would likely lead for her to be sent back to her room. "You boys don't have to chaperone me."

"Who said anything about chaperoning you, I came to practise my archery." Jon replied as he casually picked up a bow and arrow and stood up.

Aemili narrowed her eyes at Jon who shot the arrow and hit the target. "I'd cheer for you but I don't want to." She smirked.

"Robb, Jon." Theon came over, shirt back on. "Lord Stark would like to see you in the dining hall." His tone was all business, Aemili suspected it was due to her presence. "He says it's urgent."

Jon went and put the bow and arrow away; Robb looked at Aemili, unsure of what to do. "Theon, will you stay with her?" Robb asked

"No." Theon replied flatly.

"I promise not to die while you're gone." Aemili patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Not the right topic to joke about." Robb replied seriously.

"I don't need to be watched at all hours. Honestly, you worry like an old woman."

"First, she calls you a boy, and now an old woman. You are brave Maddeson." Jon laughed.

"She called you boy too." Robb replied as he rose from the bench.

"Yes, but there are worse words in the world." Jon grinned, although he was being very serious.

"Run along, don't worry your pretty little heads about me." Aemili waved them away.

"Now, she says I'm pretty." Jon smirked as he walked away.

"Don't go getting a big head Snow." Robb called after him. With one last look of concern he turned and walked away. Theon stood awkwardly then followed behind him quickly, leaving Aemili alone.

She pulled the blanket tighter over her shoulders and buried her face inside. She could not believe how cold it got so quickly, unless that was the fever's doing. She looked up to the sky and begged the sun to come out of hiding, but it seemed determined to stay behind the cloud. A large white beast came bounding over. She pulled her feet up quickly when it approached her. It looked like one of the direwolf puppies, only it wasn't a pup anymore. She could not believe how big the animal had gotten in such a short amount of time. She guessed that is was Ghost since the wolf was pure white, minus the dirt covered paws. "Gods you've gotten huge." She remarked as she put her feet back on the ground. She bent over slowly, one hand holding onto the seat the other hand extended, and began stoking the wolf behind the ear.

"Aemili!" Someone called. She looked around but could not find anybody. "Up here!" They called again. She craned her neck to look up and found Bran atop the stable roof.

"Good Gods!" She jumped to her feet. "What are you doing up there? Come down this instance!" She watched as he quickly climbed down the wall, not appearing to have any trouble at all. "Are you trying to scare me into an early grave?" She hugged him tightly once his feet hit the ground.

"I was only climbing, I do it all the time." He shrugged. "You're feeling better?"

"I was until a minute ago." She placed her hand where her heart was and could feel it jumping in her chest.

"I never fall." He offered. He placed his hand on her cheek and made her look in his eyes. The concern in them was overwhelming. He hadn't realized how Aemili would react to seeing him doing what she considered to be such a dangerous task when he found it to be an exciting adventure. "I won't let you see me climbing again. I promise."

"Interesting promise." She half smiled. "I suppose that is all I can ask." She walked back to the bench slowly and sat down. Her head felt like it was going to float up to the clouds any moment now.

"The King will be arriving soon." Bran remarked as he sat beside her. "Do you have to leave?"

"Your family is letting me stay until I am well enough to ride."

"But you'll have to hide." Aemili could not respond so she simply continued to pet Ghost. "That is hardly fair. You were here first and we like you much better then them."

"I am very flattered to hear that but you will learn soon that life is not always fair."

"Do I have to pretend you are not here?"

"I am not sure, you would have to ask your father."

"No need." Robb had returned. "I've just seen father." He came and sat on the other side of Aemili. "He said he will tell the King of your presence and leave it up to him to inform his wife."

"Am I to hide in my room?"

"No, but you are never to be without a guard."

"I will protect you." Bran stood up and grabbed an arrow. He swung it around like a sword, attacking invisible villains.

"Bran your mother says it's time for a bath, Robb you are to follow me." An unknown woman called from across the yard.

"I've only just sat down." Robb complained. Bran put the arrow away and ran off, with Ghost chasing after him. "Good bye again." He said irritably then walked off following the lady. Aemili was alone once again, the sun still hidden. It was in that very moment that she realized how scared she truly was about the coming guests.


	5. Treason of a Philanthropist

Chapter Five: _Treason of a Philanthropist_

Guards flanked her door; she was officially a prisoner now. Bran had caught sight of the King's court a mile out a few hours ago and informed Lord Stark who had ordered five of his best men to her door along with Julian. She was still ill but well enough to pace her room in a fit of nerves. She prayed to all the Gods that no harm would come to the Starks for their kindness to her. She looked out her window but could only see a tower in the distance. The courtyard was on the other side, which meant if she had wanted to see anything she'd have to leave her room which she had been instructed not to do. She picked up the book Lady Stark had lent her and tried to read but her nerves and fears were obscuring her vision. She put the book away and took to pacing her room again. "Gods be good." She whispered. A knock at her door echoed loudly. "Come in." She called; hoping it was someone with some news. She did not believe her eyes when she saw Theon come in and shut the door behind him. "Do you have news?" She asked hopefully.

"Lord Stark asked me to tell you to not leave your room."

"He'd already told me that hours ago." She sighed. "Is there more?" She slumped onto the edge of her bed.

"Not that he told me." She noticed that Theon was keeping his distance. He stood as close to the door as he could, keeping himself as far away from her as possible.

"Do they know?"

"I do not know."

"Do you think they know?"

"I do not know."

"What did you come for then? To tell me something I had already known?" She knew she should not be so mean to Theon. "I'm sorry but I'm…"

"Scared?" He offered.

"Terrified." She replied. Theon cautiously took a step towards her and another and soon was towering over her.

"They will not harm you. All of Lord Stark's guard have been assigned to protect you." He continued. "All of the Starks have sworn it also." He looked away. "I would protect you too."

"I don't want anyone to die." She looked down and saw that her hands were shaking.

"If they are foolish enough to try and slay an innocent person then they will die."

"That is the queen you speak of." She whispered.

"I trust you not to ought me for treason."

"I have been awful to you. Trusting me is not something you should do."

"Would you give her my head to save your own?" Aemili thought about it. Theon Greyjoy had been a thorn in her side the moment she arrived and yet here he was acting like a friend, making her feel safe just when she needed it.

"No."

"I know you would never. It is not only I; you would sacrifice yourself for anyone. You would sacrifice yourself for others."

"I don't believe that."

"You wouldn't put yourself before Bran or Rickon?"

"That is different, they are almost family."

"A wildling girl you meet in the forest?"

"She probably did nothing wrong."

"The butcher down the road?"

"He is a nice man."

"You only see the good in people."

"I believe that no matter the person you would put yourself in their place, no matter their crime or age or gender." She did not know what to say. "Aemilius the Altruistic. People across the seven kingdoms talk of your benevolent personality. You would be a good queen, that is what Cersei is scared of."

"Why are you being so kind to me Theon?"

"I have told you, your kindness."

"But I have been horrible to you, I threatened to feed you to the horses."

"I was amused by that." He smiled.

"I am not such a philanthropist. There are people I would not die for."

"Tywin is a monster, everyone knows that."

"It is not only him. I dare not speak it but you know what I say." She looked at her hands and saw that they were no longer shaking.

"You are not the only one."

"We must not speak of this. You have done your deed you can be off, I will not ask you to stay any longer then you need to." They were treading on dangerous territory now.

"You ask me to leave I will obey." He turned for the door.

"I did not mean to send you away." She called after him but he was already gone. How had she ended up doing that? One minute they were talking like real friends and the next she was telling him to go away. She ran for the door and swung it open. The guards outside were clearly startled by the act.

"Has he gone?" She asked Julian.

"Greyjoy?" He was confused since he knew of the Aemili's dislike towards the lad. She looked down the hall but could see no sign of him.

"In the morning we will leave." She told Julian. She had been well enough to pace her room all day therefore she is well enough to make the journey home and nothing was going to change her mind.

She went back into her room and slammed the door. Typical Aemili, always making a mess of a good thing. She did not have many friends in Neth. She was awful at making them and awful at keeping them. It was any wonder Robb or Jon still talked to her. Even her own sister hated her.

"Burn in the seven hells Aemili." She cursed herself as she dropped onto her bed.

It was the next morning. She had not a single visitor except for the maid who had brought her some dinner. She barely slept all night, not a good thing to do when you have a long journey ahead of you. The sun was just barely awake but she was already dressed and packed, ready to go. She opened the door and found three guards slumped against the wall asleep. It would have been the perfect time for a Lannister to strike if they had really wanted to, that must have meant they still did not know of her presence. She slipped down the hall quietly, not meaning to look for trouble but as she reached the bottom of the stairs it found her.

"So, the whispers are true." A voice echoed down the hall.

She turned around and came face to face with a Lannister.


	6. The Lion's Imprint

Chapter Six: _The Lion's Imprint_

Aemili slowly started backing away. "Frightened girl?" He asked mischievously.

"I am not who you think I am." She was grasping at whatever excuse she could.

"Of course not." He took a step toward her. "Leaving are you? Hope I didn't scare you away." He took another step towards her.

"Stay away from me." Her back hit the wall.

"Do I frighten you?" He was getting dangerously close. She shouldn't have been so stupid; she should have stayed in her room. Now her mistake may very well cost her.

"No." The word came out shaky and caused him to smirk.

"Like a wounded bird in a lion's den." His toes were touching hers at this point. "See what I did there." He laughed at his own sick joke.

"Oh Jamie, leave the poor girl alone." Someone called from behind him. Aemili could not see who it was over the Lannister's towering body. Jamie Lannister backed away from Aemili. She still could not breathe easy though, she had not yet escaped the King Slayer and now another Lannister surrounded her. "My, my, the rumours of your unique looks are true." He acknowledged. "Can see a touch of Lannister in you."

"I am not a Lannister!" She snapped. Jamie snorted.

"Does the same blood in my veins not run in yours?" Tyrion asked.

"Shall we find out?" Jamie threatened.

"Now brother, we have been told no harm will come to the girl while she is a guest of Winterfell." Tyrion came to her aid.

"Then she had better hope we do not meet outside these walls." Jamie stared at her menacingly sending a chill throughout her body. Tyrion sighed then walked away. Jamie stepped close to her again, this time bending his face close to hers. "I will be seeing you." He whispered, his nose brushing against hers. He turned swiftly and exited down the hall in the same direction that Tyrion had gone. It was once he was out of sight that Aemili could breathe again. She felt as if she had very nearly escaped death. She ran back up the stairs and to her room not wanting to risk it again. Like they had said, as long as she was within the walls of Winterfell she was safe. She was surprised to find all of the guards awake now seemingly unaware that she had left her room.

"Lady Aemilius?" One of them asked as she hurtled past him towards her door. She threw it open and ran inside, slamming it shut behind herself. To say she was terrified would be an understatement. Her knees buckled, she fell to the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her entire body was shaking, and she could not catch her breath. She did not like her options. Stay under the same roof as the King Slayer and the rest of his terrifying family or try to ride home where she is a free target for them.

She managed to crawl to her bed where she lay on her stomach, face hidden in her pillow. She ignored the knock at her door. Even though she had been alone for so long she did not want any visitors, not when she is crumbling like this.

"Aemili, may I come in?" Jon Snow was at her door. Aemili did not reply. "I am in." He announces.

"I can see that." Her voice is barely audible it is so muffled by the pillow.

He closes the door behind himself and comes to her side, staring down at her with an amused expression. "How can you see anything with your face buried so deep in your pillow?" She cannot see but she can hear the smile in his tone.

"Any particular reason you have come to see me? Perhaps a lecture for leaving my room? Well, don't be worried, I have learned my lesson." She looks up from the pillow briefly but cannot look at Jon so buries her face again.

"You've left your room?" He asks.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Words travel fast around the halls of Winterfell." She peeks up from her pillow and sees that he is telling the truth, he did not know she had left. "Oh hells." She had just revealed what is still secret. "I left my room, as I said I regret it, let's not dwell on past mistakes." She waves her hand, refusing to look at him.

"Mind telling me how you've learned your lesson? It's alarming to hear such a thing."

"I can't say a word."

"Did you meet one of them?" He doesn't need to say a name. We all know who 'them' is.

"Maybe." She will neither confirm nor deny anything when she had done nothing and was already being threatened by one of them.

"Who was it? What did they say?" He demands.

"Not a word." She repeats.

"The Queen?" He asks. She doesn't respond. "Her twin?" She shifts uncomfortably without meaning to. "What did the scum say!" She can tell by his tone that he is enraged.

"Please don't ask me for I cannot lie." She begs.

"Tell me now!" She chances a look at him. He is breathing deeply, his face looking as hard as stone.

"I will not." She rolls over so her back is to Jon now.

"Why are you protecting him?" Jon snaps.

"I am protecting you!" She sits up and looks at him. "Jamie Lannister is a ruthless and cruel person. You do not speak ill of him unless you have a death wish. I do not and I do not plan on giving you one as well."

"If he has threatened you I will tell my father, he will do something about it." He is determined to deliver some kind of justice; Aemili can see it in his eyes.

"It is like he said, outside these walls I am no longer safe. I will be leaving soon, I would prefer to do it with me off his mind. If your father has a word with him he will be dead set on gutting me."

"Then you won't ever leave."

"You know I cannot simply stay. Neth is my home, my family is there."

"Lady Stark did it, why couldn't you?"

"She came here to be with the one she loved. I have no one holding me here like that." She said something wrong because a look of betrayal crosses his face and he is backing up slowly.

"I will leave you." He turns quickly.

"Wait!" She shouts making him pause at the door. "I do not know what I said, please."

"You are right, you do not know what you said." He exits the room, slamming the door behind him. The sound hurts Aemili's ear, or maybe it is the coldness in his words. What had she said to make him so angry? Yes, the Starks had become a second family but it was not enough for her to stay here. She could not, the idea of it was… well, Aemili found herself thinking it was not so outrageous. She had already been here for months and did not look forward to leaving, and that was before Jamie Lannister threatened to kill her outside the walls.

She rose quickly, wanting to go after Jon and apologize. She opened her door, which startled all the guards on duty. "Which way did he go?" She asks hurriedly.

"My Lady, you have orders to stay in your room." One of them says.

"That was last night." She counters as she rushes down the hall in the direction she thinks he might have gone. It is the same path she walked earlier. Unlike this morning she is not being quiet, let the Lannister's see her, let them threaten her, but she is finding the idea of staying more and more enjoyable by the minute.

She can hear the guards clanking down the stairs behind her, calling out to her to stop and turn back but she will not listen. She is determined to find Jon and she is not going to let anything stop her.

"Oh goodness sorry." She runs straight into someone and falls to the floor, without realising who it is. "My apologies." She brushes herself off and looks up to see whom it is she has collided with. Terror engulfs her when she takes in the person's appearance. She does not know the person but they have the striking Lannister looks.

"The fault is mine, my lady." He offers her his hand. She stares at it as if he has just offered her a vial of poison.

"Prince Joffrey." The guards halt behind Aemili and bow quickly.

One of them quickly scoops Aemili up off the floor and pushes her behind him protectively. "I fear we have not been introduced properly. Your name?" He asks. She is not sure if he is trying to be funny or cruel but either way she is not taking the bait.

"Primrose Gulliver." One of the guards answers quickly. "My daughter visiting for the day." He lies. Aemili is too afraid to say or think anything.

"Then why is your daughter being heavily guarded? Lady Maddeson, would you like to try your hand at lying to your prince?" The guards all take a cautious step back.

"I… um… we…" She stutters but she is unable to say anything. She can see the arrogant cruel person he is by looking into his eyes.

"That is what I thought. I will overlook this ordeal on one condition." He is displaying an arrogant smirk, had Aemili not been so terrified she would have wanted to smack him.

"W… wha… what?" She manages to ask.

"Walk with me." He is not asking. Aemili's hands grab the hem of the guards armour and clutch into it tightly. A walk with the Lannister Prince is more terrifying then the thought of facing a pack of wildlings. "No? Lying to your prince is a crime punishable by death?" He threatens.

Aemili had no choice, death or a walk with the prince. How hard could it be really? She would refuse to walk anywhere that is private and there were not many high places he could easily push her from. She stepped around the guard slowly, as if he might smite her on the spot. He offered her his arm, which she took very hesitantly. Joffrey waved the guards away but they do not move. "We no longer require your protection." He demands.

"We will not leave the lady." They reply firmly. Aemili is very grateful. Joffrey leads her away, making a point to ignore the horde of guards following them altogether. He leads her to the courtyard. She feels so vulnerable out in the open with all the Lannister's roaming around, especially with one hanging of her arm. They pass Theon who gives her an alarming look. She refuses to acknowledge him but does not fail to see him flee the courtyard. She is unsure of if that is a good or a bad thing but hopes whatever it is it gets her away from Joffrey. "Enjoying your time in Winterfell." She can only nod. "Why do you not speak to your prince?" He is feigning hurt but there is cruelty in his eyes. He wants to see her squirm, she knows it.

"It is very nice." Her voice is so quiet she is almost certain he did not hear her.

"Very boring and ugly if you ask me." He responds. She wants to tell him that nobody did ask him but remains silent. "I have heard many things of your beauty. Had things been different we would likely be married." Aemili tries to swallow the bile that has risen in her throat. "Or your sister, where is she?"

"Home." Aemili says quickly.

"A shame, I hear many things about her as well." She knows what he is suggesting. He has heard of Mags flirty ways. How he knew she does not know but the fact that he looks turned on by it sickens her. "My grandfather told me a story once of a stupid girl who defied all the rules and get caught. It reminds me of you. Shall I tell you the story?" He asks with amusement. Not waiting for her reply he continues. "A silly little girl had been banned from the capital but she went anyway. While there she encountered the fierce man who had banned her. Want to know what he did?" She swallows hard, a lump was forming in her throat. "He did not kill her like he wanted or even beat her senseless as his anger begged him to do. Instead he took his ring, heated it under a flame and pressed it to a very sensitive part of her skin as a warning. He said to her if she ever though of returning to look at the burn and remember what he is capable of." She is on the verge of being sick. She makes sure to mask her emotions. "Want to know why it reminds me of you?" Again he continues as if she actually wants to hear. "Because if you were to ever set foot in the capital I would do just that. I would burn you with my ring and send you on your way with a warning." She tries to rip her arm away but he is holding onto it tight, so tight she is certain it will break soon. "Am I making myself clear?" He makes sure to hold up his fist with a gleaming metal ring on it. It's a lion's head, a ring she had seen before.

"Y… yes." She stutters.

"Excellent." He releases her arm with a final squeeze. Her arm will likely be bruised later but she cannot complain if that is her only injury by the end of the day. "Be gone, I am done with you." He orders.

She does not need to be told twice. She quickly gathers her dress and runs from the courtyard. As she comes to the exit Robb and Theon stop her. Obviously Theon fled to get Robb but they had come to late, the damage had been done. She refuses to let the tears fall, not where people can see her but she cannot hold them much longer.

Robb puts his arm around her and guides her back into the castle. He leads her into a vacant room that was likely a storage room at one point. Now all that remains is a broken stool and some straw. "What did he say?" Robb asks. Aemili shakes her head. If she talks she will cry, if she looks at him she will cry and she will not cry until she is back in her bed, her face buried so deep in her pillow no one can hear her. "Tell me!" He orders, sounding fearful close to Joffrey. That is the breaking point, she cannot stop herself. The tears spill and she is unable to breathe. Her knees can no longer support her. "Aemili!" He grabs her before she hits the grounds. "I will kill that prick!" He hisses under his breath.

"Shut up!" She shouts.

"He had no right. Whatever he said he will pay for." Robb is also determined, just like Jon had been.

"I was the one wandering the halls. I asked for it." Aemili sobs.

"Tell me what he said." Robb demands.

"He told me…" She cannot say it, she cannot even think it.

"What did he tell you?" Robb urges her on.

She takes a deep breath. "He told me a story about myself." She cries harder as she remembers the day.

**_She had been in King's Landing for four days, wandering the streets. She had wanted to see what would happen if she did it and after being there for so long that she had been feeling so powerful and rebellious. It was on the fifth day that he had found her. She knew there would have to have been spies around the city but she assumed they were just going to leave her alone. How wrong she had been. He pulled her from the streets and into some building. It was empty of people, perfect for him. He threw her against walls and slammed her to the ground. He said nothing, simply took of his ring, held it over a burning candle. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. He moved so quickly that she did not have time to react. He pushed the burning room onto the flesh of her throat. She screamed which only made him press down harder but she could not stop herself and he only pressed harder. It felt like forever before he finally let her go. She fell to the floor; her hand flew up to the fresh burn. "Stay out of my city." He placed the ring back on his finger and left._**

"Make them leave." She whispered. Robb signalled for everyone to clear out. The only person who stayed was Theon but she didn't care. Slowly she removed the necklace she never took off. It was a simple silver ribbon with a blue and green pendant hanging from it. She turned her head and revealed her neck to Robb. Visible in her porcelain skin was the imprint of a lion; one that would match exactly with the ring Prince Joffrey wore.

"He did that to you?" Robb asks in disbelief. Theon leans closer to get a better look.

She whipsers, "Tywin Lannister did that to me."


	7. The Cup

Chapter Seven: _The Cup_

Robb intended on spending every second by Aemili's side until the unwanted filth left but he had a previous engagement with the said filth and was not allowed to abandon it by his fathers command. He had guided Aemili back to her room and was called off almost immediately. He was very close to disobeying his father but Aemili pleaded with him not to do so. It took a lot of convincing but he had finally left with Theon leaving Aemili alone in her room once again. She lay in her bed staring at the space above her, though she was not really seeing it. She was seeing that day in King's Landing as if it had only just happened. It was so many years ago yet she sometimes still had nightmares about it. When she had returned home after a days journey, her body sore from being thrown around, her neck in so much pain she wanted to scream nobody had even noticed she was gone. Mags had pulled one of her disappearing acts and it was in the earlier days of her games so everyone thought she had really gone missing. Aemili simply slipped into her room, changed from her dirt-covered clothing, and nursed her scorched neck with wet wash cloths all night. That next morning at breakfast Mags had safely returned and was still basking in the attention. Aemili had made sure to leave her hair down to cover the mark and sat silently as her parents coddled her sister. That night she had found a ribbon, thick enough to conceal the burn that was guaranteed to scar, looped the pendant her friend, Raisie, had given her on her last name day and never removed it since. The only people until moments ago who knew of the incident were Tywin Lannister and herself. She had sworn she would never reveal the details of that day to anyone.

Somehow though, she broke her promise. Perhaps it was Joffrey threatening to do it to her, without knowing the story was about herself, or the way Robb was caring for her, the look of worry in his eyes, but she felt the need to tell someone and she did not regret it after. She only hoped Robb and Theon would keep it a secret as well, or not act upon it.

A knock at the door rouses her from her thoughts. "Who is it?" She is trembling again. Yes, she was aware of the swarm of guards outside her door but she could not help but fear the worst.

"Jon." Relief floods over her, the very person she had forgotten she wanted to see.

"Come in." She sits up and watches as he enters her room timidly, shutting the door as not to disturb anyone. "Thank you for coming back." She manages a genuine smile.

"Robb told me I was not to leave your room until he returned." The cold voice from earlier answered.

"Jon?" Her eyes are stinging again. She wished she knew what she had said to make him so upset, then she could apologize and take it back.

"Aemili, we do not need to pretend any longer."

"Pretend? What do you mean pretend?"

"We are not friends. You are Lady Aemilius of Neth and I am Jon Snow, the Basterd."

"But… we are friends… and you are not the Basterd you are just Jon and I am just Aemili." She cannot piece together his sudden hostility.

"I am not here to have a friendly conversation. I am doing a favour to my brother." Jon turns so his back is to Aemili. She wants so badly to reach out and touch him but will not.

"Then leave!"

"Robb begged me to stay."

"Then you can stay outside of my room. If you cannot stand to be in the same room as me then get out!" She shouts. Jon does not move. He does not even appear to even be breathing. Aemili jumps from the bed and throws her entire body at him, willing him to move. "Get out!" She screams, but he is to strong for her, he does not move. "I want you to leave! Get out bastard, get out!" The words have left her lips before she can even think. The weight of them drops on her shoulders. She backs up quickly. "Jon… I…" But the damage is done. He stomps from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Tears of anger stream down her cheeks. She wanted to run after him but every time she left this room she had come back with another death threat to worry about. She went to the window and slammed it open. She was drowning. Somehow the Lannister's were suffocating her without even making an effort. She grasped at the ribbon, which she had tied back on before leaving the vacant room, and ripped it off. It did not make a difference. She thrust her head out the window and inhaled the fresh air, but it simply burned her throat.

As she pulled herself back into the room something caught her eye. The tower in the distance appeared to have some kind of animal climbing on it. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and realized it was not an animal it was a child. She only knew of one child who climbed the outer walls of Winterfell like so, Bran. Her heart galloped in her chest. Seeing him climb with little fear so dangerously made her want to scream. She watched as he circled the top of the tower to an opening. She was relieved, he was safe. A sharp pain shot through her hand. She had not realized she had been clenching her fists. Carefully, she opens her hand and sees the pendant and ribbon with spots of blood. She had been grasping the pendant so tight it had tore right through the skin on the palm of her hand. She dropped the pendant onto the table before her and ripped a piece of her skirt for a bandage. As she wrapped it around her hand she looked out the window. What she saw made her heart stop. "Bran!" She screamed as she almost flung herself out the window. Bran's tiny little frame was plummeting to the ground.

Before she knew what was happening she had slammed her door open and took off in a run only this time the guards were dead set on keeping her in her room. One of them grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back. "Let me go! I've got to get to Bran!" She shouted as she kicked and clawed at him.

"What are you talking about? What has happened to Bran?" Much to her surprise Jon had stayed outside her door.

"He has fallen! Jon, he fell from the tower!" She is yelling so loud it hurts her ears but they the guards do not understand what she is saying.

Jon however, realizes what she has said. "Release her!" He orders, and grabs Aemili's hands, the recently injured one, and is pulling her down the hall as soon as she is released. "Take me to him!" He is frantic, much like her.

They are flying down the stairs, through the long hallway, into the courtyard. Aemili had never travelled the path to the tower but somehow she knows the way. The tower looms up ahead of them. Aemili breaks free from Jon's embrace and runs ahead, he keeps up with her pace easily. The two of them pass Summer and gasp at what they find. "BRAN!" Aemili screams as she throws herself down beside him.

She reaches for him but Jon yells at her not to move him. She is kneeling beside him, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. She has no recollection of those around her; all she can see is Bran's frail body before her. Had she not seen the fall herself she would have thought he was simply taking a nap, that and he was not responding to her screams.

A pair of hands grabs her; she throws her fist in their direction but misses. They lift her off the ground and pull her away from Bran. She is kicking her legs wildly, trying to punch the person but she is simply fighting the air. Bran's little body is getting smaller and smaller as she gets father away. "Bran!" She is half sobbing half screaming. Finally her fists comes in contact with the person's jaw throwing them backwards. She jumps from their arms but they are quick to recover and grab her again. This time she resorts to using her nails and claws at their eyes, her vision is blurry from tears so she hasn't a clue who she is attacking but she wants desperately to be back by Bran's side.

The person grabs her wrists and holds them tight. "Let me go, please!" She pleads as the tears pour down.

"Aemili!" They call to her urgently. The voice is familiar to her. "Stop!" He demands.

"Please, I need to be with Bran!" She cannot catch her breath.

"Aemili! Stop struggling!" She realizes it is Jon she has been fighting. She stops immediately but her body is still stiff from the fight.

"I need to be with Bran." She cries.

"You can't." Maybe it is her sudden exhaustion or the how final his tone is but her body is no longer stiff and she no longer wants to move.

"Bran." She cannot think of anything else to say. His name is the only thing on her mind. Jon releases her wrists; her hands fly to her face to cover her eyes. She feels Jon's arms slide under her legs and back and hoist her up from the ground. "I'm not a damsel, I don't need saving." She says but wraps her arms around his neck anyway. She looks behind them and finds a crowd gathered around where Bran lay. Among them is Catelyn Stark, hysterical and sobbing. Aemili wanted to run and comfort her but standing next to her is none other then Cersei Lannister.

She rested her head on Jon's shoulder as he carried her back to her room. Upon arrival there were no guards stationed outside her door, nor had they followed her, but she did not care. Her thoughts were of Bran, sending silent prayers to the Gods, old and new, to let him live.

Jon placed her gently on her bed. "Jon… will you… would you please stay with me?" She knows she is asking too much of him but she did not want to be alone.

"Of course." He goes and closes the door, then comes and sits in the chair beside her bed. "Can you tell me what you saw?" He asks gently.

She can't hold back a grimace at the thought of reliving what she saw. "I saw him climbing the tower… I looked away for no more then a minute, he was right by the window, he was safe, but when I looked back out I saw…" She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "I can't say it." Tears threaten to spill over again.

"Bran doesn't fall." Jon says, although he is not looking at her or even saying it to her.

"What do you mean?" Aemili is confused.

"Exactly what I said. Bran is a skilled climber, he has been over every wall of Winterfell at least a thousand times."

"I don't understand if he didn't fall then…" It clicks. Now she sees what he is suggesting. "But who?"

"I don't know but they had better hope I never find out." He finally looks at her. "You can't tell anyone what I've told you."

"I won't." She promises.

They fall into an awkward silence, the events from earlier weighing heavily on them.

"Jon." Aemili decides to break the silence. He has resumed looking out the window, ignoring her. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it at all, I don't know how the words even left my mouth."

"Because it's what I am. Lord Stark's Bastard, it's all I'll ever be."

"I don't see you that way."

"You said it, if you said it then you thought it." He snaps, still not looking at her.

"I didn't mean it." She sits up. "Please Jon, look at me." She pleads. "I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do to erase what I said, I can only hope in time you will realize that I want to be your friend and forgive me." She looks at her injured hand; the makeshift bandage was dropped somewhere. Dried blood was smeared across her palm and fingers. She looked at Jon's hand and saw that it also had a layer of dried blood. It must have been from when he pulled her down the hall. She stood up and walked to the table across the room. On it was a glass of water from the night before. She ripped another patch from her skirt, dabbed it in the water and walked back to her bed. She sat on the edge facing Jon. "May I have your hand?" She asked. He gives a confused look then hands over the bloodied hand.

"I don't know where that came from." His brows knit in confusion.

"It's mine." She replies casually, as if her blood on his hands is the most normal thing in the world.

"What is your blood doing on my hand?"

"I cut mine." She holds up her bloodied hand as proof.

"Those are strange cuts, how did you do that?" He holds her cut hand with his free hand and examines it.

"I was clutching my necklace when I saw Bran climbing. He gave a fright when I saw him up so high…" She was scared and clearly with good reason.

"You look different without your necklace." She can feel his eyes on her neck. With her free hand she brushes her hair over her left shoulder to cover her neck. She felt so exposed without the necklace now.

"Robb told me." She clears the last bit of blood from his palm.

"Told you what?" She asks as she crosses the room again and drops the rag on the table.

"What Tywin did to you." She keeps her back turned to him so he cannot see her fearful expression. She could not think of a proper response. Of course Robb would have told Jon, they were brothers and great friends, and they have no secrets from each other. She wasn't upset; she wasn't even really shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" His question surprises her.

She tears another piece from her skirt. "I never intended on telling anyone." She dips it into the water glass.

"But you did tell someone, you told Robb." She did not think it wise to add that Theon also knew.

"It was a moment of weakness." She starts wiping at her hand roughly.

"Oh." There is something about the way he says it. One word, two letters with so much meaning behind it.

"I told him because I had been afraid and the weight of the secret was choking me. He just so happened to be comforting me." She felt the need to justify it.

"I didn't say anything." He defends.

"You said 'oh'. It wasn't a good oh, I am just telling you that there is no real reason behind telling Robb, he was simply in the right place at the right time to listen as I reveal my darkest secret." She was getting tired of Jon's frosty behaviour. If he was so angry with her and hated her as much as he let on then he should just leave, regardless of her asking him to stay.

"Are you angry he told me?"

"No."

"Would you have told me if he didn't?"

"Not likely."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if you recall but not long ago you were declaring our friendship a sham."

"You say we are friends."

"And you say we are not." He does not respond. Aemili is so angry about hurting him but more angry by the fact that he is angry with her for no apparent reason.

"Aemili-"

"Just never mind." She has wiped her hand clean.

"I'm going to the wall." He continues anyway.

"Have a nice visit." She drops the cloth with the other one but refuses to turn and look at him.

"It's not a visit. I won't be coming back."

"You're going to take the black?" She clutches the edge of the table tightly. Jon, her Jon, was going to pledge everything to the Night's Watch. Wait, did she just think of him as 'her Jon'?

"Yes. It's like you said, there is no one holding me here."

"Robb? Arya, Sansa? Rickon… Bran?" She asks. Her eyes are starting to sting with tears.

"They don't need me. Besides, Arya and Sansa are going to King's Landing with Lord Stark."

"And what about Rickon, what about Bran!" She shouts, spinning around to face him. "You're just going to up and leave him. He's going to need you more then ever!" Tears roll down her cheeks.

"They have Robb to look after them."

"Well, you seem to have made up your mind on the matter. There is no point in me trying to convince you otherwise."

A knock at the door halts the confrontation. Aemili throws it open to reveal the guards from earlier. "We have been looking for you." The head guard says.

"I've been here the entire time." She snaps.

"Sorry to disturb you my lady." He bows and backs away.

"Good bye Jon. Enjoy life on the wall. I'd ask you to write me but you've made it pretty clear about where we stand." She stands by the open door, waiting for him to leave. For half a second she hopes he doesn't but she is so beyond frustrated the feeling vanishes. For a moment she thinks he is actually going to stay but soon after he rises and rushes from her room. She slams the door shut behind him just before the tears start falling again. Her fingers brush against the glass of water. Before she can understand what is happening she has the glass in her hand and has thrown it across the room. She watches as it hits the wall and shatters to the floor. She sees her life in the cup that is now laying in broken pieces on the floor.


	8. Arrival

Chapter Eight: _Arrival_

Aemili lay in her bed; her hands wrapped in bandages made from her skirt. She had tried to clean the shattered glass from the floor but it had only resulted in the shredding of her hands. She was crying again, for Bran, Jon, herself. She had not heard anything about Bran, and she was under no circumstance allowed out of her room. Nobody had come to see her since Jon had left and she would estimate that was around four hours ago. She didn't want Jon to go to the wall; the thought of him leaving to take the black angered her and made her depressed at the same time. It had to be around dinnertime, which meant Robb should be returning soon, and he would come to see her as soon as he did right? She had a feeling she was going to get no visitors tonight, much like very other night she had been locked in her room.

A knock at the door startles her. Her heart jumps a little at the thought of who it might be. She goes and opens it revealing Theon.

"When did you return?" She asks.

"Not long ago. Lord Stark would like to see you." He signals for her to follow him. "What happened to your dress?" He asks as he walks beside her. Guards in front of them and behind them.

"Oh, I've been using it to make cloths." She is suddenly very aware of how awful she must look, her dress torn, her hands bandaged, and her face puffy and red from crying.

"What did you do to your hands?"

"Oh, they were cold." She lies as she pulls the fabric off quickly and balls it up in her hand. The bleeding has stopped but she once again has dried blood on her hands.

"Let me see." Theon grabs her hands in his. He takes the bandages and assesses the damage to her palms and fingers. "How did this happen?" He turns them over to reveal more small cuts.

"I broke a cup." She pulls her hands away.

"And then you played with the pieces?" He asks incredulously.

The truth was her vision was so blurry when she tried to pick up the shards that she might as well had been playing with them. "I wasn't being very careful." He pockets the bloodied rags to hide them.

"You need to have them looked at."

"They are fine."

"You could get an infection."

"Then so be it." She snaps.

"What has you in such a sour mood?"

"The fact that you are asking only makes me angrier." She sneers.

"Oh great, here we go again. What'd I do this time? Have I earned myself a chopping and feeding to the horses?"

Theon is saved from her snarky remark because they have entered the dining hall where Lord Stark is pacing surrounded by Stark's, Lannister's, and people she does not know.

"Aemili!" Lord Stark all but runs to her side. "Jon said you saw what happened, tell me what happened?" Aemili can hear the desperation in his voice. He is clearly on the verge of tears.

"I…" She looks around the room. Everyone is there, looking hopeful that she has some sort of answer to Bran's fall. Everyone except Cersei and Jamie that is who are glaring daggers at her, which she assumes is due to her presence. "I saw him climbing the tower. He was by the window, I thought he was safe. I looked away for only a minute, then when I looked back I saw…" She cannot finish her sentence, the memory still painfully fresh.

"Was anyone in the tower?" Robb asks.

"Not that I saw." She gives him a questioning look, but he looks away.

"The stone by the window might be loose. Perhaps he stepped on one or he grabbed hold of some." Jamie Lannister offers.

"I suppose that is possible." Lord Stark responds although he does not seem to be listening.

"How is Bran?" Aemili asks hopefully since no one has come to tell her of his condition.

Lord Stark gives her a teary eyed look and exits the hall.

She now feels very vulnerable being in the same room as the Lannister's without an authority figure near by. "I should be going." She says quietly and turns to leave.

"I will escort you back." Robb comes to her side and follows her back to her room. They stand outside in silence as two guards inspect her room and clean up the broken glass.

"How is Bran?" She asks again.

"We do not know yet."

"Will you come and tell me, when there is news?"

"Of course." The guards come back out.

"You have a visitor my lady." One of them announces. She rushes into her room to find Rickon curled up in her bed crying. She rushes to his side and pulls him into her lap. They both wrap their arms around each other. Aemili starts stroking his hair and rocking him.

"Bran's hurt." Rickon cries hysterically. With her other hand she starts rubbing circles on his back. "I came to see you and you weren't here." He burrows his face into her armpit and squeezes her tightly.

"It's okay." She says in a soothing voice. "Bran will be recover."

"How do you know?" Rickon turns his head so he can speak clearly.

"I can feel it in my toes." She says in a silly voice hoping to probe a smile from the young boy.

"Can I stay with you?" Rickon asks. Aemili looks to Robb for the answer but he does not give one. He simply stands watching the two, an unreadable expression on his face.

"If you would like." He hugs him closely and starts humming a lullaby to him. The guards exit the room, closing the door behind them leaving Robb, Aemili and Rickon alone.

A thought crossed Aemili's mind, or rather a dream. For a second it felt like it was her own child in her arms, the son of Robb and herself. But she quickly pushes the thoughts away. It is Rickon in her arms, frail and scared Rickon, and Robb is nothing but a friend to her.

She rocks Rickon until he has cried himself to sleep. Clearly the days events have been too much for him since it is so early. Robb watched quietly as she laid Rickon in her bed and covered him up, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Will you tell your father and mother he will be staying with me tonight? I do not want them more worried then they already are."

"Of course."

Aemili laid herself down beside Rickon and brought his tiny hands into hers. She resumes humming a lullaby to him until she is also asleep, still holding his hands in hers.

Aemili woke later that night with Rickon curled up beside her. Darkness has fallen outside but someone had lit a candle and set it on the table across the room. She sat up and saw that someone else was in the room with them. Asleep in the chair beside her bed is Robb. She looked him over, wondering how comfortable it could be to sleep in a chair. Even while asleep he looked so brave and handsome. She pulled herself from her bed soundlessly and crossed the room. She opened the door slowly and found Julian standing guard with several others she didn't know. "How is Bran?" She asks as she pulls the door closed behind her.

"No change." Julian replies sadly.

"Could I see him?" She asks.

"It would not be wise."

"Please." She pleads. Julian looks to another guard, one she has seen with Lord Stark often.

"It can't hurt." The guard shrugs.

"Is it necessary for all you to come?"

"My Lady, we must protect you at all times." The familiar guard responds.

"But surely two would be enough. Robb and Rickon are in there, they should be guarded as well."

The familiar guard seems to be amused by her reasoning. "I will escort you."

"As will I." Julian steps up.

"That should be fair." She is pleased by how little people will be following her down the halls.

She walked down the hall with Julian ahead of her and the other guard behind her. "Please, walk with me. You can just as easily protect me by my side could you not?" She doesn't enjoy being treated as if she is so fragile.

"Of course." Julian slows down so he is beside her. The other guard slowly does the same.

"What is your name?" She asks him.

"Jory Cassel, my lady."

"Call me Aemili, please." She asks.

"Of course my lady…" He pauses. "Aemili."

They walk the rest of the way in silence to Bran's room. The door is shut but underneath you can see the glow from a fire. Jory knocked lightly. "Who is it?" A tired voice called.

"Lady Aemilius." Jory answers.

"Come in." Jory opens the door and allows Aemili to step inside. He takes a quick look around then retreats closing the door.

Lady Stark sits in a chair by Bran's side. She looks exhausted and appears to have been crying. "I'm sorry to have intruded." Aemili bows. "Perhaps I should come back at a more appropriate time."

"It is fine." Lady Stark tends to something in her hands.

Aemili cross the room to the other side of his bed and takes his hand. "Rickon is asleep in my room."

"Yes, Robb told us." She doesn't look up from her knitting. "Thank you, for comforting him like I should be doing. I just cannot make myself leave his side." Aemili does not know how to respond. "I'm so sorry the Lannister's have been terrorising you."

"Their threats have made me less afraid of them."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know really. Maybe because it makes them look like cowards. They want to kill me with no real reason behind it. I'm sorry. I should not talk ill of them."

"Your words are safe with me."

"I leave you." Aemili gives Bran a kiss on the forehead. She walks to the door but pauses with her hand on the knob. "I am sorry I did not catch him." She leaves before Lady Stark can say anything.

Jory and Julian escort her back to her room. "Good night." She goes back inside to find Robb in her bed awake holding Rickon.

"He had a nightmare. Woke up crying." Robb says.

"I'm sorry."

"It is I who should be sorry. I shouldn't be in your bed."

"You are comforting your brother. That is nothing to be sorry about."

"Did you go to see Bran?" Aemili nods. "He is strong."

"He won't die." Aemili is certain.

There is a tapping at her window. "What is that?" Robb asks as he lays Rickon down gently.

Aemili opens her window to look out but something swoops in. She drops to the floor, covering her head. Robb is on his feet, sword drawn ready to kill whatever it is when a hoot echoes through the room. "Wait!" Aemili throws her hands up. Perched on the windowsill it Baislie.

"Is that your owl?" Robb lowers his sword slowly.

"Yes. How could she have found me?" Aemili holds her finger out to Baislie who perches on it happily.

"She has something tied to her leg." Robb notices as he places his sword back in its sheath. Aemili unties the scroll from the owl's leg and hands it to Robb.

He unrolls it then hands it to her. She reads it quickly, then has to read it a second time to make sure she understands what is written. "Is it bad news?" He asks as he sees her expression.

"It is from Mags."

"That must mean some sort of bad news."

Aemili looks over at Rickon to make sure he is sleeping. "If I tell you do you promise to tell no one?"

"You have my word as a Stark."

"My sister is on her way to Winterfell."


	9. Rescue

Chapter Nine: _Rescue_

She hadn't wanted to do it, she told herself she wouldn't do it, and yet she was about to do it. She knocked on the door to Lord Stark's study, Julian and Jory at her side. She hadn't told them why she needed to see Lord Stark just that it was very important and could not wait. She had been putting it off for a week and three days now and frankly she was concerned. Mags should have arrived by now and yet there was no sign of her. Aemili wanted to pretend she had no prior knowledge of her sister's arrival but it looked like she would not be able to do so.

"You may enter." Lord Stark called. Aemili opened the door painfully slow, hoping that Mags would appear suddenly, unharmed. "Lady Aemilius, to what do I owe the honor?" Lord Stark asked as he rose from behind his desk.

"I crave a word."

"Of course." Lord Stark motioned for Jory and Julian to leave. She heard the door shut behind her. "Come in, please sit." Aemili clutched the scroll tightly in her fist and sat in the wooden chair across from Lord Stark.

"Should I be concerned?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Possibly my lord." Aemili's hand rose shakily as she presented the note to him. "My sister sent this to me more then a week ago." Lord Stark took the parchment and read it over.

"Is this why your owl is here?"

"Yes." She looked down at her hands, not wanting to see his face.

"She should have arrived by now."

"Yes."

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" He asked.

"I had hoped I would not be blamed for her arrival if I did not admit I had prior knowledge of it."

"Why would you be blamed for it?"

"She is riding here for me. I did not ask it of her, but she is."

"You feel you are to blame?"

"Yes."

"When you are not?" Aemili could not answer. "I wish you had come to me sooner. Something could have happened to her. I will send men out to search for her immediately."

"Thank you my lord."

"Is something like this should happen again could you please tell me sooner?"

"Of course my lord."

"Aemili." She chanced a look at his face, and regretted it immediately. He was looking at her with a fatherly concern. "You will be joining us for meals now. You do not need to be confined to your room so much anymore."

"Thank you Lord Stark." She wasn't sure if this pleased her.

"Also, talk with Jon before he leaves please. He cares for you greatly and is very clearly upset about whatever happened between the two of you." Aemili didn't know how he knew of their disagreement, nor did she want to find out.

"I will Lord Stark."

"And Aemili?"

"Yes Lord Stark?"

"Please call me Ned." She could not help but return his smile.

She bid him farewell and left the room, Julian and Jory in tow, and went in search of Jon. She owed it to Lord Stark and more importantly to Jon. It is not that she is okay with him going to the Wall but she did not want him to leave without saying good bye.

Tracking down Jon Snow is quite an adventure. Aemili check everywhere she could think to find him, the stables, the archery range, the dining hall, the kitchen and cellars, his bedroom. The contents of his room were packed away, his horse gone; it was as if Jon Snow had never existed. She was beginning to become frustrated and worried. Had Jon left already? If so, why had he not at least come and said good bye? Jory and Julian were no help to her since they both spends all of their waking hours outside her door.

"Jon is very elusive." Jory says with an amused expression.

Aemili stomped her foot impatiently. "How is one suppose to apologize if they cannot find the person?" She huffed.

"Perhaps you should try asking someone where he can be found?" Jory suggested.

"I suppose." Aemili set off down the hall, asking every person they passed where the elusive Jon Snow is, and none of them having an answer.

"Who is it you seek?" Someone called to her when she entered the courtyard.

Julian wrapped her arm around his and pulled her away as Aemili tried to see the source of the question. "Unhand me Julian!" She pulls away from him and turns around to see Tyrion watching her from a few feet away.

"Your guards think I am a danger to you." He seems very amused by the situation.

"Are they wrong in assuming so?" She asks.

"It is not I they should be suspicious of."

"You admit to your family plotting to murder me then?"

"Murder, no. An accident though, possibly." He sips from the goblet in his hand, likely filled with wine, and likely not his first of the day though it is only just morning.

"Conspiracy to commit murder is a crime but I suppose a Lannister could buy their way out of anything." Aemili was certain speaking so freely was not wise but frankly she did not care. She had more things to worry about then a Lannister plotting her 'accidental' death.

"You are humorous and smart, I like you."

"I suppose I can die happily now that Tyrion Lannister has expressed his like towards me!" She feigned happiness. "If you'll excuse me, my lord, but I must be going." She grabbed her skirt and made sure to whip it in his direction.

"Hold on a minute." She paused but would not turn to look at him. "If I tell you a secret do you promise to keep it?"

"No." She replied flatly.

"Lisette was always my favourite sibling."

"How very interesting. Excuse me." She walked away quickly; not caring in the slightest how close Tyrion was with her mother. Brother or not he is one of them.

"Theon!" She called after the retreating figure across the courtyard. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Good day." She smiled back as she caught up with him.

"And to you." He replied.

"I am afraid I cannot stay to chat I am looking for Jon." Theon's smile deflates. "I must make peace with him before he leaves. Do you know where I could find him?"

"He has gone."

Aemili felt nauseous at his words. "So soon?"

"Forgive me, I mean he has gone with men of the guard on some secret journey. Lord Stark sent them out not long ago, though he did not divulge his reasons why to anyone but them."

"And he sent Jon with them?" Why would Lord Stark send Jon away right after he had told her to make amends?

"Jon volunteered. Lord Stark could not convince him to stay."

"When they return could you have someone come and find me?" Aemili asked.

"I am not your servant." Theon snapped.

"I was asking you as a friend." Aemili retorted. "Never mind." She turned and walked away quickly not going back as Theon called for her.

Aemili went straight to her room and opened her door more forcefully then she had meant to. Baislie, who sleeps perched on the mantle of the fireplace, hoots irritably. "Sorry." Aemili muttered as she shut the door gently, ignoring the concerned looks from Julian, Jory, and the rest of her guards of the day were giving her. Aemili walked up to Baislie and offered her shoulder to her. Baislie snorted and looked away. "I require your help." Aemili pleaded with the owl. "Mags has yet to arrive. I am growing more worried by the second." The owl ignored her stubbornly. "Please Baislie, if you do this then I will find a nice, fat fish for you to feast upon." This got the owls attention. "Bribery, of course." The owl hopped onto Aemili's shoulder. "I need you to find Mags." Aemili opened the window for the owl, a chilled breeze pricking at her skin.

The owl hooted its agreement and took off out the window. Aemili watched as Baislie's form grew smaller and smaller until it was nothing. She had faith that the owl would find her sister, the question is, what condition she will be in.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: It takes about a week to get from Neth to Winterfell, just so you know. -Julie Xx<p> 


	10. The Unknown

Chapter Ten: _The Unknown_

It was dinnertime and as Lord Stark requested Aemili had shown up. The guards and Jon had yet to return as well as Baislie. Aemili tried not to show how concerned and nervous she was but with every step she took towards the table she would be sitting at she felt more and more like crying. She sat at the long table Lord Stark's lady maid had told her she would be seated at. To her left was Theon, who she still felt bitterness at, and to her right is Julian, who was so focused on watching those around him that he would be no source of conversation. Aemili might as well be back in her room alone.

She ate in silence, keeping her face down. Theon chatted happily with the men around him whereas Julian was so busy watching everyone he hadn't even touched his food.

Aemili elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ow!" He hissed.

"Eat." She dropped a roll on his empty plate.

"Pardon me. Here I am trying to make sure nobody tries to kill you and you are throwing rolls at me." He scoffed but picked up the roll anyway.

"There are more important things to worry about then my impending death." She started spooning various foods onto his plate as he wolfed down the roll.

"Your sister will be fine." Julian whispered once the roll was swallowed.

"I should have told him sooner. If anything had happened to her I will feel awful."

"Nothing has happened. It is Mags; she gets lost so easily. They will likely find her wandering the forests trying to find her way."

"What if she wanders right into a group of wildlings?" Aemili asked as she fought back tears.

"That is not the case." Julian put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

Aemili was just feeling better when a guard came rushing in, his hands covered in blood.

"Lord Stark!" He called as he ran to the head table. Aemili was out of her seat without even thinking. She ran to the guard with the bloodied hands, who was whispering urgently to Lord Stark.

"Have you found her?" Mags shouted frantically. She tried hard not to notice the sneers she was getting from Cersei.

"My Lady… I…" The guard trailed off. Her nose started to sting, her eyes welled up with tears. She could not catch her breath.

"Is she… dead?" Aemili feared uttering the words would make it true.

"No, but she is just barely alive."

"Take me to her." Lord Stark commanded as he rose from his seat. Aemili followed after them but Lord Stark stopped her. "You mustn't come." He ordered kindly.

"The hell I won't! That is my sister!" She yelled.

"Theon, take her to her room and do not let her out. Julian, come with me."

"Yes M'Lord." Both men replied. Aemili sprinted after them but Theon caught her in his arms.

"Let me go!" Aemili screamed. If the bloodied guard had not gotten everyone's attention Aemili's screams of protest had it now.

"Come along." He carried her from the hall. He had his arms wrapped around her body; her arms pinned tightly to her sides.

"Theon, please! She might be dying!" Aemili begged as she tried to kick herself free.

"Let them take care of her. You will only get in the way." He struggled to walk up the stairs which was a quite a challenge.

"Do not do this to me again! First with Bran and now with my own sister. Please Theon." Aemili begged.

"Aemili, you must stop!" Theon shouted as he started walking up the stairs backwards.

"Unhand me Theon Greyjoy! Unhand me now or I will pull us both down these stairs!" She threatened.

"You could try and if you should succeeded I would merely land atop you, having no harm come to myself. You however, you would likely die or be seriously injured." They were almost to the top of the stairs.

"I hate you!" She screamed as he pulled her down the hall towards her room. One of the guards to her room opened the door for Theon since he had his hands full. "You cannot keep me in here! I will get out!" She swore as Theon threw her onto her bed and rushed to close the door, locking himself in the room with the wild beast known as Aemili.

"You must clam down!" He urged as he stood in front of the door.

"Do not make me hurt you." She snapped as she rose from her bed.

"Do not make _me _hurt _you_." He repeated.

"You will not hurt me, you cannot." Aemili approached him slowly, getting ready to pounce on him. He was expecting it though. She jumped from two feet away, arms outstretched, ready to claw, slap, pinch, bite, kick, or punch her way out of the room. Theon caught her wrists in his and wrestled her to the floor. He managed to lay her on her back, arms held above her head, sitting on her abdomen. "I cannot breathe!" She hollered. "Help! He is trying to kill me!"

"Stop this!" Theon commanded. The door opened slightly, one of the guards poking their heads in slowly. "Only preventing her from hurting herself." Theon explained. The guard nodded and left.

"Are you an idiot!" She screamed. "He is going to kill me! Help! Help me!"

"Do I need to gag you?" He threatened.

"I cannot breathe Theon." She sobbed. "She is my sister, please let me go to her." Aemili could not stop the tears now. She truly could not breathe but it was not form Theon sitting on top of her. "Why do all the awful things have to happen at the same time?"

Theon released her wrists and removed himself from her body. He cradled Aemili in his arms and took her to her bed. "Everything will be all right." He hushed as he pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"They arrive, I'm sick, then Bran, Jon is leaving forever and now something terrible has happened to Mags. How is it that life was so… great and it has so quickly turned to rubbish? How is that possible?"

"Sometimes the Gods will make horrible things happen because great things come from it."

"The King brought them here and is taking Lord Stark and the girls away from their family. Bran will never walk again. Mags might die!" Aemili protested. Yes, Theon was trying to help her see the light at the end of the dark and terrifying tunnel but there really was no silver lining to all of the chaos this time.

"Lord Stark could have said no."

"You and I both know that you cannot say no to the King."

"Bran is not dead."

"He will never walk again Theon. Imagine what that will be like for him?"

"Mags is not dead."

"Not yet."

"You need to stop being so negative!" He snapped.

"Negative things need to stop happening!" She snapped back.

"What you think about, you speak about. What you speak about, you bring about."

"Are you trying to tell me that every horrible thing that has happened is my fault"

"I can see this is a hopeless conversation."

"As is trying to keep me contained in my room while my sister is somewhere among these walls dying."

"She will not die." Theon said with determination.

There was a timid knock at the door. "Who is it?" Theon called.

"Robb."

"Don't let him see me like this." Aemili whispered quickly.

"Come in." Theon called with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I am thinking awful words at you right now." Aemili whispered as the door opened and Robb stepped in. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aemili asked as she sat up in her bed.

"Just checking up on you."

"Perfectly demented in every way possible." She smiled sweetly, her tone very sarcastic.

"Screams were heard down in the dining hall."

"Mags?" A lump formed in her throat.

Robb grinned. "Yours." He answered.

"Oh." She could feel the heat I her cheeks. "Sorry."

"I maintained control." Theon declared proudly.

"He sat on me until I calmed down." Aemili explained.

"I would have just picked you up and dropped you in a tub of freezing cold water."

"That would have been my next resort had the former failed." The two laughed at her expense.

"To the hells with both of your." She pouted. "Have you been to see Mags?" She asked Robb.

"No. Father has instructed that no one enter or leave her room."

"Has anyone said what happened?" Aemili was desperate for some information about her sister.

"He also won't reveal any details."

"What of the guards who found her? Surely one of them will say?"

"They have orders not to breathe a word of what happened at the moment."

"Let me ask one of them. They cannot deny me."

"I have orders to keep you in your room." Theon interjected.

"Then Robb shall bring them here." She liked her plan, she liked it very much, but the look on Robb's face told her there was not going to be any follow through. "Why are you denying the right to know what has happened to my sister?"

"It is probably better that you don't know anything. There was a lot of blood." Robb was in no way defending his case.

"I am less likely to worry if I simply knew what they have seen. She might be missing all of her body parts with only her torso and head remaining, or maybe she has gashes scattered all over her body and is slowly bleeding out, maybe some animals attacked her. How can the unknown be better?"

"Because everything you think is outrageous therefore when you find out the truth it will not be as bad." Robb replied.

"You said it yourself, there was a lot of blood. I do not think whatever the outcome it will not be 'as bad'." She was certain that whatever happened to her sister, it was not good. Hopefully, for her sanity, and her families sake it was not fatal.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story! It would be nothing without you! -Julie Xx<p> 


	11. Wine, Laughter, & Tears

Chapter Eleven: _Wine, Laughter, and Tears_

Aemili lay in her bed, eyes closed but far from sleep. She had been waiting hours for Theon to doze off, and finally it happened. His head propped up on his elbow, sitting in the wooden chair; most likely going to be sore in the morning, but Aemili could not care as long as he was asleep. She soundlessly moved from her bed, her bare feet touching down on the cold floor. It sent a shock through her body; she had to stifle a gasp. She hadn't known the hardwood to be so cold before, perhaps it was as the Stark's say, winter is coming, which means the nights get colder.

She crossed the room quickly, her hand on the knob. She had no doubt in her mind that the guards outside her door were awake, expecting her to try and escape, but she was still going to try.

Thankfully, the only guard awake was Julian, someone who she knew she could manipulate. "Good evening." She greeted as she quietly pulled the door closed behind her.

"Get back in your room Aemili."

"I would but Theon is in my bed, naked. Rather inappropriate. I came out here to ask if someone could wake him. I fear he might get the wrong idea if I tried." The lie came easily.

"I don't believe him. I shall go and wake him."

"Thank you." Julian walked towards the door, Aemili pretending she is following him. He opened the door and walked inside. She saw her chance and took it. Her bare feet hit the ground quickly as she ran down the hall, and down the stairs. She knew, from Robb, that her sister was in the infirmary, the place where Bran had spent many nights before he was moved to his room. She turned corners blindly, the halls so dark and empty, but she knew the way, and she would not stop until she had reached her desired destination.

"Stop!" Julian hollered down the hall from behind her. She could hear the sound of several men closing in on her. She was not good at this running thing. Her lungs burned, her legs ached, and she was not going as fast as she liked. _Why did the infirmary have to be so far away?_ She cursed in her mind. She rounded a corner and turned right, when she should be going straight. The hall was so dark she could not see her hand in front of her face. She stuck close to the wall and bent down to the floor. They ran right past the hall, not glancing in her direction. They weren't fools, they knew where she was going, they did not expect her to change direction though, and Aemili had used it to her advantage.

"I suppose you thought that was terribly clever." Someone spoke from the shadows. Aemili, startled, fell onto her behind. She scrambled backwards as quickly as her hands would pull her. "No need to be frightened. I mean you no harm." The stranger still remaining hidden in the shadows but Aemili had a sneaking suspicion who the sarcastic voice belonged to.

"I've no reason to believe otherwise." She managed to scramble to her feet.

"I've already told you, it is not I who you should fear." He insisted. "Besides, I said I liked your mother best, that means I would not slay one of her children."

"Forgive me if I am having a hard time believing that." Aemili crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, do I really seem like the type to murder someone?" He mocked.

"Should I remind you that you are skulking in the darkness?"

"You are here for the same reason I am."

"That's interesting, so you've been confined to your room for several days because there are certain persons wandering the halls ready to end your life? Something terrible has happened to someone you love and they have forbidden you from seeing her, once again locking you in your room? Oh that's right, that is me, not you." Aemili snapped.

"Interesting, so it is true then." He murmured.

"Is what true?"

"That the other twin has arrived. Well, things should get very interesting now."

"I did not say who it was! You are taking my words and twisting them!"

"Do you deny that the blood on that soldiers hand belongs to Magdalena Maddeson, your twin?"

Aemili was so pleased by the way that he worded his question. "Yes, I do." Had he asked it any other way and she could not have lied. The truth is she did not know whose blood it was she simply assumed it was her sisters, though it was almost certainly hers.

"Hmm." She could here him taking steps towards her. "Perhaps I should ask you a different question?" He threatened. She still could not see him but she could feel him in front of her, less then a foot away. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the question, hoping that it was another one she could answer truthfully. "Wine?" He asked. All of the air left her lungs, her knees went weak, and she nearly collapsed to the ground. The dangerous and feared question was so far from what she thought that she felt like laughing. "Is that a no then?" He asked. "I promise you I haven't poisoned it."

"I…" There was a commotion behind her.

"Spread out, we must find her before they do." Jory instructed. They were not far from her, if she had to guess they were just around the corner. So close, too close, and what better place to hide then with the person they would least suspect she would be with.

"Wine sounds lovely." She replied and in a hushed tone

"Wonderful. Follow me."

She waited for him to lead her away, but he made no sound. "Coming?" He called from a distance. She had not even realized he had moved. He was so quiet with his steps.

"Must you walk like a mouse? I cannot see a thing let alone hear anything." She wandered down the hall, hands outstretched so as not to bump into anything.

"One of the few upsides to being a dwarf, you can move soundlessly." Aemili felt guilty about her words. "I assure you being a dwarf is not what affected the sounds of my strides." He responds, now only a few strides in front of her. "I have many years practise form sneaking out to brothels and returning at obscene hours." She was unsure of how to respond. "Not far now. Here, take my hand." Before she could respond his was entwined with hers. She was shocked at how warm and soft his hand was, and how safe she felt holding it. She was holding a Lannister's hand and she felt safe, was that even possible? But somehow, walking down this shadowed hallway, her hand in Tyrion Lannister's, she felt a strange emotion, one that she never thought she would feel for a Lannister. Affection, to a man who was suppose to be in her life as he is now.

A door opened, blinding Aemili with the quick change from darkness to light. "Best hurry before they see you." He teased. Aemili stepped into the room quickly. Tyrion followed, shutting the door behind them. There were candles on every surface of the room, the fire was lit and burning brightly. Beside his bed was an impressive collection of books, some with titles in a language she did not recognize.

"You read?" She asks as she brushes her fingers over the spines.

"Do not sound so surprised. I may have been born short but I was not born stupid." He pours wine into two metal goblets.

"I didn't mean it like that." She urges. "I just meant…" _What had she meant?_

"You have heard stories of the Imp. A man who is always drunk and visiting brothels." He hands her a goblet.

"Thank you."

"There is not talk of Tyrion, the fairly intelligent man who enjoys reading. Stories like that are dull, they do not make for good gossip." He takes a large sip from his wine.

"I apologize. I suppose that is what I meant."

"You cannot be blamed for the prying whispers of those around you." He sits himself in one of two wooden chairs in the room. "Please, make yourself comfortable." Aemili's eyes flitted to the doorway, afraid of who might come barging in at any second. "They've turned in for the night, do not expect to see them until morning." His eyes twinkle with humour.

"How can you be so sure?" She asks but sits on the other chair anyway.

"I've known them me entire life. They both value their beauty sleep, besides, they know better then to walk into my room without knocking. Never know what they might find inside." He grinned mischievously over his goblet.

"And I wonder how those prying whispers came to be." Aemili races the goblet to her lips, and smells the wine. Fruity; though she is unsure of what poison would smell like.

"You saw me poor it from the same bottle I poured mine from. Would I really be stupid enough to poison myself?"

"Sorry, but could you really blame me for being fearful of a Lannister luring me to their bed chambers and giving me a goblet of wine?"

"True, but I've already made my intentions of not killing you very clear."

"Strange enough, I trust that you won't." She downed the entire contents of her cup quickly, thirsting for me.

"You like your wine." He gets up and grabs the bottle.

"Would you believe I've never had any before?" He comes over and refills her cup.

"That's outrageous! How have you sustained so long without even a sip of this delicious nectar?"

"My parents don't allow us to have wine, not that it stops my sister." Tyrion sits back down, but keeps the bottle in his hand.

"Lisette was never fond of wine or drunks, yet she still stood by me." He quickly gulps his entire cup of wine. "She never turned her back on me, no matter how drunk or awful I was to her." He refilled his cup quickly. "I suppose you'd like to know how hard it was to turn my back on her." It was Aemili's turn to down her quick in guilt. Tyrion leaned over and refilled it immediately. "It was actually quite easy."

"What? But you said you and her were so close?"

"It did not matter, not when she chose your father over I." He gazes at the liquid in his cup. "I spent many years hating her, and when I was done with hating her I loathed her." The wine was already starting to affect her but she refused to stop drinking. She liked the taste and if she was being totally honest she felt mature drinking the wine. "She had found that one person in the world who she would give up everything for."

"You don't honestly believe that rubbish do you?" Aemili snorted, the wine having removed whatever word filter she usually had.

"What?"

"That there is love in this world so strong and perfect that you would drop everything for that person and still be happy, no matter the consequences."

"Are your parents not a prime example of love like that?"

"From your point of view, maybe, but not mine. I see a woman who was so fond of a man that she 'disobeyed' her domineering father and was thrown out on her ass for it. But really, I would do the same with a father like Tywin, especially if it meant a palace in the safest place in all the seven kingdoms." Aemili went to take another drink from her goblet only to find that it was empty. She smiled sweetly and held the cup out for a refill.

"You might want to slow down." He advises, though he is a glass ahead of her. "So, you don't think the love your parents have for each other is sincere. How fascinating."

"That is not what I said. Sure, they love each other but not that love you speak of. That love does not exist."

"A Maddeson, the family that marries for love, who doesn't believe in true love. There is something poetic and comical about that." Aemili swirled the drink in her hand, watching as a few droplets spilled onto her hand. The wine the color of blood, blood on the guards hands.

"My sister is here." She said.

"I figured as much."

"Something has happened to her."

"So, the blood was hers."

"I don't know. I don't know anything. They won't let me see her."

"Probably best that way."

"Everyone keeps saying that!" Aemili snapped. "If something has happened I deserve to see her! I must know what is going on!"

"Lower your voice, unless you would like your hiding place to be revealed."

"Stupid Mags, always being so reckless. Stupid, beautiful Mags." Aemili had been clutching her goblet so tightly, the sloshed droplets lubricating her hand, the goblet slipped from her grip and landed in her lap, spilling all over her canary yellow dress. "Seven Hells!" She swore as she stood up quickly, the goblet clanking to the floor.

"You've gone and ruined your pretty dress." Tyrion sets the bottle and his own cup on the table. He goes to his dresser and pulls out a simple brown dress. "Here."

"Why do you have a woman's dress lurking in your drawers?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Aemili regrets the question. There is only one reason he'd have a woman's dress in his possession, either a whore of his left it behind or he kept it to send her off with in case something happened to her clothes. Aemili sniffed the dress, hoping it did not reek of the whore who may have previously owned it. "It hasn't been worn, I promise." The dress was there for the latter then. "I'll turn around while you change." He turned so his back was to her.

Aemili felt so vulnerable and uncomfortable changing with him in the room, regardless of his back turned or not. She had never been so exposed with a man in the woman before as she was now. Quickly, she pulled her stained dress from her body and dropped it on the floor. Then, as fast as her hands would let her she pulled on the brown dress. Somehow it fit perfectly, hugging her torso like a glove, ending once it reaches the floor, unlike her usual dresses which she had to hold while she walked so as not to trip. The neckline was straight cut, and considerably modest for whom the dress was intended, and the sleeves were long, ending at her wrists. The dress was beautiful in all its simplicity, and made from a rich fabric, one she had only ever worn while wearing her special occasion dresses.

"Can I turn around?" Tyrion asked.

"Yes." Aemili answered as she ran her hand along the fabric at her stomach. It was so blissfully soft.

"You look just like your mother." Tyrion smiles as he looks her over in the dress.

"That I find very hard to believe."

"You have her smile." He sips from his goblet.

"You have her… hair." This causes Tyrion to spit a mouthful of wine out sending Aemili into a fit of laughter, making Tyrion also burst out laughing.

They both clutch their sides, their stomachs and cheeks soar from laughing so hard. "It wasn't all that funny." Tyrion says as he pants.

"Your reaction was." Aemili stomach tight from the laugh attack.

"It was such a strange observation."

"You do though." She lays down on his bed, dizzy from the wine and laughing.

"Tired?" Tyrion asks as he pulls her goblet from her hand.

Aemili rolls onto her side, unable to keep her eyes open. "Yes." She answers sleepily.

Tyrion says something to her but the words sound blurry in her ears. Sleep is tugging at her, she cannot fight it. She allows herself to fall into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Aemili awoke the next morning with an awful banging in her head. Her surroundings were strange, her mouth felt fuzzy, and she was not alone in the room. There was a light snoring coming from the floor. Slowly, she sat up and looked down, finding Tyrion Lannister asleep in a makeshift bed. He had his thick feather comforter underneath him, one of two pillows, and small knitted throw to cover up with. Aemili's fear of the Lannister's struck her quickly, and then the previous night's events flooded her. Talking with Tyrion, drinking with Tyrion, laughing with Tyrion, then falling asleep in Tyrion's bed.<p>

She knew it still had to be early in the day judging by the lack of sunlight. More likely just after sunrise. Aemili quickly slipped from the bed, noting that Tyrion had covered her up with a blanket similar to the one he was using. She crossed the room on her toes, willing herself to be as soundless as possible. Quietly she cracked the door open just enough for her to slip out. Once safely on the other side of the door, with it firmly closed she turned to walk away right into someone.

Aemili looked up into the cold, blue eyes of Robb Stark.

"This is not what it looks like." She defended quickly.

As if the situation could not be made any worse, Tyrion opens the door holding Aemili's dress. "You've forgotten this." He smirks as he hands it to her. "Thanks for a great night." He smiles lazily, places a kiss on her hand then goes back into his room.

Aemili can see the judgement and disgust in Robb's eyes. He turns and quickly walks away. "Wait!" She calls after him. He does not stop. She gathers the large yellow dress and runs to him. "Robb please!" She begs as she catches up, grabbing his arm. "Nothing happened!" She urges. He rips his arm away, causing tears to sting her eyes. "I didn't do anything! Please!" She shouts.

"It did not look like nothing Aemili! You were sneaking out of Tyrion Lannister's bed chambers at an outrageous hour, then he hands you your dress, your dress Aemili, and thanks you for a great night. I see no other way it cannot be exactly as it is."

"We were just talking. I promise you that is all." A tear slides down her cheek.

"Talking does not involve taking your clothes off."

"I spilled wine on my dress. See!" She unravels the dress to reveal the large wine stain. "Please Robb believe me." She begs. Robb assess the dress but does not seem convinced.

"Why were you spending the night with a Lannister? My father has had his guards watching you around the clock rather then doing their duties guarding Winterfell and here you are drinking with one of those people they are trying to protect you from. It is a slap in the face what you have just done."

"Tyrion was never the threat, you and I both know it."

"Regardless, he is a Lannister."

"He is kind to me! He has made me smile like I have not in so long! I am not sorry for it."

"Then you are not the Aemili I have come to know."

"The Robb Stark I have grown to like would not be so cold and hostile about it. Tyrion is my family, whether you like it or not, and he has acted like it."

"Family does not insinuate that they have had sex with one and other!"

"It is how he is! A man who likes his jokes, no matter how perverse they are!"

"Why are you defending him!"

"Why are you so against him!"

Robb takes a step back and removes all emotion from his face. "You should return to your chambers, you've had everyone worried."

"Robb-"

"Go Aemili."

Without another word Aemili makes the walk back to her room, trying to hold back the tears. That was the second person she cared deeply for that she had hurt greatly.


	12. A Stupid Fool

Chapter Twelve: _A Stupid Fool_

Aemili had been confined to her room for two days with only the company of the lady who brought her three meals a day. She said nothing in passing, simply came in set the tray on the table and left. She'd return an hour later to collect the dishes, which were usually untouched, and left. Aemili had often tried to coax information out of her but she would say nothing.

The guards outside her doors seemed to double in numbers and size. She could not push her way through them or trick them either. She was actually being held captive in her room it seemed like. Obviously Robb had told his father about the late night with Tyrion and this was the result, solitary confinement. She hadn't even had the company of Baislie, which only added to her pile of worry. She simply spent her days gazing out her window at the tower Bran fell from. She would see his tiny little body falling to the ground but she could not stop looking.

The guilt she felt was so overwhelming that it often brought her to tears. She should have seen what happened with Bran, she should have told Jon the moment she saw him, then perhaps someone could have caught him. Then there was the Jon issue to think about. She was so awful to him the last time they spoke and now he might very well leave and those would be their final moments together. She willed herself not to think about Jon, but not thinking about Jon made her think about Robb and she most definitely did not want to think about him. Yes, she was angry, but she also felt horribly guilty. The Starks have been so kind to her and she repaid them by slapping them in the face. Lord Stark had supplied her with men who should have been protecting the people of Winterfell but instead they were outside her door while she was walking around with Lannister's. First with Jamie, then Joffrey, and finally she was getting drunk with Tyrion. Aemili even hated herself; it is a surprise they haven't thrown her from the castle yet.

Well, the reasoning for that is probably Mags. Aemili still had not a bit of information on what happened. Her sister may be dead for all she knew. But she knew that weren't true, she would know if Mags was dead, she would feel it. If it weren't for Mags she would probably have cast away as the traitor she is.

Today, she did the same as she had done the previous two days. She sat on the windowsill, feet extended below her. With a simple push she would plummet to her death. Well, that is overly dramatic. She is only on the second floor. Maybe several broken bones but not the horrible death she deserved.

People passed below her but never seemed to notice. On the first day she was certain she could escape out the window, but she could not get herself to do it. Her guilt and anxiety, at falling, held her back. She deserved to be locked in her room; no she deserved much worse. She deserved to be fed to the direwolves. "Stupid." Aemili cursed herself loudly. Nobody was around to hear her, except for the guards who seemed to be made from stone, but they did nothing.

The sun was setting now, which meant the end of another day.

A knock at the door startles her. The lady maid does knock before entering but her knocks are more timid and soft.

Pulling herself from the window safely she crosses the room and hastily opens the door. She had been expecting his visit since the first day. "Come in Lord Stark." She moved aside.

"Thank you." He walks into the room and looks over her plates of food. "You should not be starving yourself. Esther has said you do not touch your meals."

"I am not hungry." That was a lie. She was so hungry she was in pain, but it was her punishment. She did not deserve food.

"I might have believed that if you did not appear so sickly." He walks around the room and looks out the window. Painfully he tears his eyes away, not wanting to see the ghosts that haunt the tower. "The King's Court is leaving tomorrow and with them travel the girls and I." Aemili is not surprised by this information. "I am the new Hand of the King."

"Congratulations my Lord." Aemili curtsies.

"Please, no formalities."

"You do not sound happy."

"I have no reason to be happy. Yes, Robert is my friend but I belong here with my family."

"Of course."

"Moving past that, Jon rides for the Wall tomorrow with my brother, Benjen." Her guilt had just doubled. Now her chances of apologizing to Jon have evaporated.

"Tell him good bye for me? Sansa and Arya also?"

"There will be no need for that, I would like you to come to the farewell banquet tonight. It starts as soon as the sun has gone down." Aemili looked out the window and saw that the sun was nearly gone.

"Lord Stark, what news do you have of my sister?"

"She is stable but her condition is much like Bran's at the moment."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Maester Luwin has determined that she has been attacked by someone. They cut her up badly; she is lucky to be alive. The party that found her said she appeared to be dead, that is likely what saved her life from her attacker."

"Why would someone do that to her? Was it a thief or a wildling?"

"A thief would have stolen the little money she had, a wildling wouldn't have been so clean about it. Not that it was a clean attack but if it was a wildling… well, there wouldn't be much of your sister to find." Aemili knew Lord Stark meant well by what he said.

"Could I see her?"

"Of course. I will escort you." He beckons her to follow him. They exit the room, passing the army of men outside her door, and the lady maid her brought her meals. They walked alone through the halls, the same path Aemili had taken days before, only they went to the desired location, no detours. "It is best that you realize, she looks awful. She has been through quite the ordeal and looks it." Aemili nodded, she was prepared to face whatever lay beyond the door. "Jon is there, he has not left her bedside. He is the one who found her." Lord Stark gave her a knowing look, one she could not understand. "One final thing, I am sorry for everything. I realize we should have told you everything about her sooner but…"

"I understand. There was more important things to deal with." Like concealing her identity from the Lannister's for instance.

"Still, no excuse." He pulled her hand into his. He appeared to be struggling to find words. He settled for giving her hand a warm squeeze and left. Aemili stood outside the door, catching her breath. She could not determine if she was nervous about seeing Jon or Mags, she supposed it could have been both.

Slowly, she grabbed the knob and turned it. The room she entered was dim, with only the light from the fire glowing. In the bed lay her sister. Mags had bandages on almost every surface of exposed skin. Her arms, neck, chest, there was a large bandage on each cheek and a smaller one on her forehead. Tears began rolling down her cheeks immediately.

"Mags." Aemili gasped as she rushed to her sister's side. She grasped her bandaged hand in hers. It so much like Bran's, cold a frail. "I'm so sorry." Aemili whispered as she kissed her sister's hand.

Someone cleared his throat. Aemili had forgotten what Lord Stark said about Jon, sure enough across the bed from her in a chair was Jon.

"Jon." Aemili started crying harder. "I've been wanting to talk with you. I am so-"

"Not now. I will give you some privacy." He gives her a cold look and exits the room. Aemili had expected a frosty reaction, but she be damned if Jon left without her at least apologizing and saying good bye, uninterrupted.

Aemili returned her attention to her sister. She grabbed her other hand and held them both in hers. "Hi Mags. I'm here now." She said sadly. "I'm sorry it hasn't taken me so long to visit, and I'm sorry this happened to you. You should be safely at home in Neth, as should I. I wish you did not come, then you would not have been hurt. I am so sorry Mags." Aemili pulled her sisters hands up to her lips and kissed them. "Please stay strong. I will be here for you from now on."

"Aemili?" Mags voice asked groggily.

"Mags!" Aemili shouted with delight.

"Don't be so loud." Mags cringed. Slowly she opened her beautiful green eyes and looked at her sister. "What has happened?" She looked at her arms and saw the bandages. Her hands flew to the other parts of her body, feeling the damage. "What happened to me!" She was panicking.

"Mags stop." Aemili reached for her hands and pulled them back into hers. "Do you remember?"

Mags thinks about it for a moment, then something flashes upon her face. "Why did he hurt me! Who was he?"

"We don't know."

"Has he been caught?"

"No, but Mags you are safe. We are in Winterfell."

"What of the Lannister's? We are not truly safe until they have left."

"They are leaving tomorrow."

"Okay." Mags relaxed slightly.

"This man, did he say anything?" Mags nodded slowly. "What?"

"He said, 'pretty little bird about to be devoured by the lion'. What does that mean? I don't understand."

Aemili knew what it meant. She was unsure if telling Mags was the best idea at the moment. "I don't know." Mags nodded and yawned.

"I am so tired." She snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Sleep Magi."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asks without opening her eyes.

"I will try." Aemili rubbed her sister's back until she fell asleep.

Slowly, she entangled her hands from her sisters and rose from the bed. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Silently she slipped from the room, and happily found Jon waiting outside. She stood in front of the door so he could not run and hide. "We must talk."

"I must guard your sister. Move aside."

"She is fine. She woke up, told me what happened and fell back asleep."

"Move aside Aemili."

"No."

"I could move you so easily."

"You will not touch me. We must talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"That is fine, I simply need you to listen."

"I don't want to listen. Get out of my way or else I will push you." She could tell by his tone that he was serious. He was so angry with her that he would push her. She deserved nothing less though.

"Jon Snow, stop being such a stubborn ass so I can apologize!" The swear was so foreign in her mouth.

"You are making an ass of yourself." He took a step back though.

"I am sorry for the things I said. They were cruel and hurtful words in a moment of anger. I should not have said them. If you want to go the Wall and take the Black that is your choice and I should have been more accepting. It is a great honor to become a brother of the Night's Watch."

"Tell me to stay."

"What?" Aemili is startled.

"Tell me you want me to stay."

"Of course I want you to stay."

"But not the reasons I would wish to stay for."

"What do you mean?"

He walked towards her until their toes were touching. "If you really want me to stay then I will."

"You have already made your choice though."

"If there is something to hold me here then I will stay, you just need to say it."

"I did."

"And mean it."

"I did." He is so close to her. Their hands are almost touching.

"Not how I want you to."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I think you do."

"Jon…" She is having a hard time catching her breath.

"Aemili." He whispers. His hot breath tickling her cheeks. Before she knows what is happening his lips are on hers.

She has never been kissed before but if she were to imagine her first kiss it would be exactly like this. He had one hand tangled in her hair and the other on her lower back. Both of her hands were on his biceps, holding onto Jon for support. He was the first to pull away, leaving them both breathless.

Tears stung at Aemili's eyes. She pulled herself away from Jon and ran. She didn't know what else to do. She ran past maids and guards, past the dining hall and out to the courtyard. She continued running until she was standing below the tower. Her vision was blurry; she didn't know what to do. She wanted to find a dark corner somewhere and hide in it until she could go home safely, but that wasn't likely to happen. Nowhere was safe anymore. The Lannister's were behind the attack on her sister and yet their hands were clean in the situation. No one could prove they had done it and that is the way they meant for it to be.

Aemili found the door into the tower and climb the stairs. She made it to the top in no time, her fear fuelling her speed. It wasn't the room as the top that she was interested in, it was the window. Quickly she pulled herself onto the ledge and sat down, feet dangling below her like she had done in her room.

She was much higher up this time, but she was not scared. If anyone dared to follow her and push her she did not care. Maybe she would die, that would put an end to all the evil things in her life. Mags could get better and go home. She would likely marry Gale, the mayor's son, since she liked him more then her other male friends. Jon would go to the Wall, no longer thinking about her, and Robb would be happy she had gotten what she deserved. The Lannister's would be the happiest of them all. Their plotting was for nothing, they could simply walk up behind her and give her the slightest of push and she would no longer be a problem.

"Don't be stupid." Aemili cursed herself. She knew she had to go. Lord Stark had invited her to the farewell feast and no matter how much she did not want to see Jon, or Robb, or anyone really she owed it to Lord Stark and she needed to say good bye to the girls. The sun had set by now but Aemili did not want to move. The demons she was battling inside herself were real in the dining hall.

Ever so slowly and carefully she removed herself from the windowsill and walked back down the tower steps.

Eventually she found her way to the dining hall where the feast had already started and was in full swing. King Robert sat amongst the crowd, a woman in his lap, one hand on her rear, the other grasping a mug filled with wine. Judging by his rosy cheeks and obnoxious laugh he had already had several. Lord Stark sat at the head table alone. His children were seated in the one before him, slightly lower then his, but still above the rest of the hall. The other tables were filled with various people's she did not know. The only people she did recognize were Jory, Theon, and Jon, seated where she had sat many nights before.

Lord Stark noticed her and motioned for her to come forward. It was a hazardous trip through the room. Several drunken men propositioned her; others flung their limbs around carelessly nearly smacking her. She accidentally stepped on the hand of a man who was passed out on the floor. Whether the crowd was celebrating the departure of the King's Court with happiness or sadness she could not tell.

She managed to reach the head table eventually, unscathed. Although she had to pass Robb who glared daggers at her.

"Jon told me your sister has awoken." Aemili nodded. "Has she said who attacked her?"

Aemili was unsure of how much she should tell him. "All she had to say was that he muttered things she could not understand." Aemili did not think it wise to set the thought of who was behind the attack in his mind when he was about to live alongside them.

"She did not recognize him?" Aemili shook her head. "Curious that he would just attack her with no real reason. Well, glad she is awake. Please, have a seat." He motioned for her to sit at the table his children were seated at. Aemili gave him a slight bow then walked away.

She nervously approached the table, unsure of where to sit. Thankfully, Arya came to her aid. "Aemili!" She called to her waving. Aemili returned her smile and took the seat beside her. Sansa sat across the table with a friend of hers. To the right sat Robb with Rickon and a man Aemili did not know, but guessed to be Benjen Stark by his black attire. To the left sat the King's children. The monstrous Joffrey, princes Myrcella, and prince Tommen. "I have news for you."

"Okay." Aemili took a roll carefully from the basket before her. With the way both Joffrey and Robb were glaring at her you'd think they were going to reach across the table and strangle her at any moment.

"You cannot tell my father." Arya whispers as she leaned in. "Baislie had been sleeping in my room. I hope you don't mind." The truth was, with all that has gone on she had forgotten about her dear owl.

"Of course it is fine. Has she made a mess in your room?"

"No. But Nymeria did. When Baislie first came into my room Nymeria started acting crazy. She knocked over candles spilling wax everywhere, upturned chairs, and tore everything off of my bed. She did not hurt Baislie though, she has grown used to her by now."

"That is good. I am sorry she caused Nymeria such distress."

"She is rather entitled when it comes to me. She needed to learn to share the attention." Arya grinned happily. "We leave for King's Landing tomorrow."

"Are you excited?"

"Not really. I'd much rather stay here."

"Understandable."

Arya wraps her arms around Aemili tightly. "I'm going to miss you." She says.

"I'm going to miss you too." Aemili tries to hug her back but her arms are stuck to her sides.

"Take care of Bran and Rickon for me, and my Mum."

"I will."

"And Robb. Even though he pretends he does not need looking after he does."

"I will try." Aemili looked down the table and saw Robb looking at her with a softer expression.

"Take care of your father and sister. Though they pretend to be strong adults they also need looking after." Aemili whispers so Sansa cannot hear.

"I will." Arya nods.

Aemili and Arya chat happily until dinner is done. Lord stark escorts her and Rickon to bed just as the party starts to get rowdy. At some point a lady maid came to take Myrcella and Tommen away, apparently Cersei is bedridden with a horrible ache in her head.

Aemili was alone again. She had chatted a little bit with Sansa, saying good bye and congratulation her on her betrothal to Joffrey, although the thought of poor Sansa with that monster made her want to cry.

Sansa and her friend had migrated to Joffrey's side of the table while Theon had joined Robb and Benjen at his end.

"Miss. Aemili, join us?" Theon cooed, obviously having consumed a lot of wine. Aemili did not want to join Robb's end of the table but it would be better then sitting alone. She scooted down the table; a very unladylike thing to do but she could not be bothered to care.

"I have been missing you." Theon reaches across the table and takes her hand into his. He leans down and plants a sloppy kiss on it. Meekly she pulls her hand from his and pats it gently.

"Lady Aemilius, this is my uncle Benjen, First Ranger of the Night's Watch." Robb introduces. "Uncle Benjen, this is Lady Aemilius of the family Maddeson."

"My Lady." Benjen takes her hand; the one Theon did not slobber on, and gives her a welcoming kiss.

"It is an honor to meet a man of the Night's Watch." Aemili bows her head to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet a member of the Maddeson family." He releases her hand.

"Jon rides for the Wall tomorrow with my uncle." Robb says, watching for Aemili's reaction.

"I know. I've said my good bye already." She cannot meet his gaze. The feel of Jon's lips on hers still fresh.

"My lady seems sad." Theon reaches for her hand a second time but she drops it to her lap. "And frigid." He snorts and returns his attention to his empty wine goblet. "More wine!" He shouts and sets off for the person with the jug of wine.

"I apologize for his inappropriate behaviour." Robb says to both Aemili and Benjen.

"No need to apologize for the Greyjoy lad." Benjen says as he sips his own goblet of wine.

"Precisely, he has merely consumed a hefty amount of wine which has ultimately impaired his judgement." Aemili says sweetly to Robb. She makes sure to narrow her eyes at him so he can understand her meaning.

"In this case it is entirely inappropriate and dangerous." Robb counters.

"There is no danger he can get into here." Benjen says since he does not understand the underlying meaning.

"There are dangerous people in the room and yet he has let his guard down. Not a very wise choice."

"These people mean him no harm though." Aemili defends.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Robb has leaned forward by this point, determined to win the argument.

"They are also drunk, and they are not the dangerous ones." Aemili also leans forward. Benjen separates the two but they are still almost touching.

"What is one of those dangerous persons were to walk into the room at any moment?"

"It is not possible." Benjen has sat back in his seat to watch the young duo argue.

"You are a fool to thing there is no danger." Robb moves back in his seat, very clearly irritated.

"_You_ are the fool Robb Stark." Aemili rises from her seat. "I bid you farewell and safe travels Benjen Stark." She curtsies to the First Ranger and walks away without another glance in Robb's direction. She officially hated Robb Stark and Jon Snow and nothing would sway her mind.


	13. Bastards of Honor

Chapter Thirteen: _Bastards of Honor_

Aemili sat in the dining hall alone. The candles were burning faintly, most already put out. Her sister slept soundly in her own bedchambers, having been moved from the infirmary to the room she used during her previous visit the night before. It had been a week since everyone left with the King's Court. Lord Stark and the girls were headed to King's Landing, Jory and several others in tow. Benjen Stark and Tyrion were headed to the Wall, taking Jon with them. Aemili could not look at him when he passed her in the halls before his departure; she was so ashamed and confused. She had confided in her sister, confessing everything. Mags had held her as she cried, stroked her hair, whispered kind words.

She was writing a letter, or trying to write a letter. A raven from her parents arrived very early in the morning, concerned, confused, and afraid. Mags had left in the dead of night leaving only but a slip of paper with word of where she was going and that she would write when she arrived. They'd been frantic ever since and even more so when no word came. Her father had actually saddled twenty men to go after her but they had to turn back after a storm caught them, Mags narrowly missed it only to ride into worse danger.

She could not find the words to say what was happening. She wanted to say that her and her sister were fine and that everything was okay but it wasn't. Mags was still so fragile from her attack but she would survive and she was presenting a strong front. She would never be the same though. Maester Luwin said she would be scared for life, the upside was the knife used was so fine that the scars would not be as ugly had it been a thicker or more rigid blade. A smile carved into her sisters cheeks, a thin slice on her forehead. Not to mention the several puncture wounds to her torso, and the defensive wounds on her arms. Only days ago Mags had been the most beautiful girl in all the seven kingdoms and now she would be disfigured for life. Aemili felt so much sympathy for her dear sister. She thrived on her looks, used them to her advantage to enjoy life and now she would be lucky if another man looked at her again.

Aemili could not put into words how she was dealing with everything. The strain of Bran's unconscious state, the loss of those she had grown so close to, and now she had to support her sister more then ever through the upcoming struggles she was about to face.

She could not lie to her parents but she could not have them worried. If she wrote them with the truth then they would saddle up and ride for Winterfell and that was the next tragedy she was hoping to prevent. The last Maddeson that rode for Winterfell was attacked and Aemili knew whose hand it had been by. No, her parents had to stay in Neth, then once Mags was stronger the sisters would ride home with Julian at their side, never looking back. Only then could Aemili push everything away, her knotted feelings about Jon, her fears for Bran, her anger at Robb, everything. Once she arrived home she would never think of the Starks again and pretend that the past few months had never happened. To her it was the only way she could move on with her life. Maybe she would marry a man of her father's choosing since she would not allow herself to open up to another man again. Perhaps she would grow to like him, give him children, sons and daughters, living out the rests of her days in Neth, her horrors left in Winterfell just a nightmare of her younger years. Yes that was what she wanted an uncomplicated life with no more hardships and turmoil.

"Writing a letter?" She knew the voice immediately.

"Not really." She had only written the greeting thus far.

"To whom?" He sat across the table from her, the candlelight bouncing across his face hauntingly.

"My parents." She set her quill down in frustration.

"No words to put their minds at ease." He picked up the quill and inked it. Using one of her spare pieces of parchment he scribbled words of nothing.

"No words of truth."

"Perhaps your sister should write them."

"Have a heart Theon."

"Why must you always be the responsible one? Your sister knowingly rode alone into dangerous territory. It is only fair that she explain to your parents the consequences of her actions." Aemili ripped the parchment out from under his quill. The scratching noises mixed with his cold words were making her irritable.

"Why are you so suddenly hostile towards my sister? Is it her scars? Has she become too ugly for you now?"

"That is not it I assure you."

"Then what? Please enlighten me as to why you seem to have a hate towards my sister when not long ago you loved her."

"You've got it backwards. She hates me, or so she says."

"And when have you been to see her? I've sat by her bedside day and night and she never once mentioned your visit."

"Just now, before I came down here. She shouted at me to leave, telling me to never speak to her again. Said she hated my very existence."

"I do not believe you. She is asleep."

"She was not when I went in their. She sat in a chair by her window, crying." Aemili hated Theon for saying such a thing. Her sister had been strong about everything, never once crying since that first night.

"No. It is not true." Aemili snatched the quill back from him.

"Why would I lie about such a thing?"

"To make it seem like you do not think her scars have turned her ugly. She is still the same beautiful girl she was before. Nothing can change that, not even the cut of a blade."

"Are we really going back to that again? The hatred, the hostility? I have been a friend to you during your hard times and this is how you repay me? Call me a liar? Claim I am a horrible, shallow person."

"Yes." Aemili would not stand for his slanderous words. Mags was asleep, she was brave and strong. She was not in her room alone and crying.

He opened his mouth to reply but a commotion in the hall stopped him. The two of them fled to the hall quickly to see what was going on. Robb, with several guards in tow, pushed past the pair. "Robb!" Theon called after him.

"Aemili, get to your room at once! Theon, watch her!" Before either of them could ask what was amiss he was gone. Theon grabbed Aemili's arm and led her quickly down the hall and up the stairs. He pulled her in front of her door and threw it open.

She wretched her arm free in defiance. "I think not! If there is a danger my sister will not remain alone." She walked past the door to her room towards her sisters. "She has thrown me out. I cannot go in there!" Theon shouted as he followed her down the hall.

"You are under orders to watch me. Something is terribly wrong, I will not leave her unprotected!" Aemili reached her sister's door and opened it quickly. Mags gasped as Aemili entered the room. Her eyes swollen and red from crying. Just as Theon said she sat in a chair by her window. "Mags." Aemili rushed to her side and took her bandaged hands in her own. "You weep alone." She kneels by her sister, her own tears forming in her eyes.

"What is he doing here? I ordered you out!" Mags snaps as she notices Theon enter the room.

"Something is happening, he is our guard. He will stay as long as his Lord commands it." Aemili answered. Theon gave a slight bow to Mags and then turned to shut the door.

"I do not wish his presence. Make him leave, ask him to stay on the other side of the door." Mags urged her sister.

"Stop it." Aemili commanded.

"Get out! I do not want to see you! Leave!" Mags shouted at Theon who stood by the door awkwardly, facing the assault of words.

"Magdalena! That is enough!" Aemili scolded like a mother. "You are acting disgraceful." Her previous anguish over her sister's sadness gone. Now she feels fury at her rude behaviour.

"I do not wish him to see me like this." Mags whispered quickly. She sheltered her face with her hands. Aemili realized now why she was so cruel to Theon. Not long ago the two were smitten with each other, Theon actually pledging his admiration for her and Mags claiming she might like to marry him. Now, her sister sits, bandages covering her grotesque cuts. Not the same young woman she had been during that time.

"Lady Mags-" Theon started.

"No!" Mags cut him off. "Do not speak to me! Do not look at me!"

"Sweet sister do not do this."

"Do not do what? Hide my hideous face? Cower from anyone who will cringe upon seeing me? I know what people will think. I will not be mocked!"

"Nobody is mocking you." Aemili had risen to her feet by this point.

"He does not say it out loud but I see it in his eyes. I am hideous."

"Enough! Do not speak such foul and untrue words. You are beautiful and so brave! No one will mock you, they will bow before you."

"They will point and laugh!" Mags snapped.

"No!" Aemili shouted. "Do not talk like this! As your sister I will not allow it! Get back into bed. The hour is late and you must rest." She went to help her sister up from the chair.

"I got into this chair without your help. I can manage to get out of it on my own." She carefully lifted her body from the chair, then holding her torso shuffled to her bed. "You are not mother, or Maester Luwin, or anyone of authority. You do not command me." Mags remarked even though she was doing exactly as Aemili had requested. "I will not have you thinking yourself in higher regards to I just because I am ugly." She lay down in her bed. Aemili made quick to pull her blanket up over her sister.

"I do not think that." Aemili sat down by her sister.

"Not yet." Mags slowly turned to her side so her back was to her sister.

Aemili could do no more. Her sister was still the headstrong girl she had been before. If she wanted a conversation to be over then over it was. Aemili rose from the bed and walked to the window.

Whatever was happening outside it could not be seen from this side of the castle. "What do you think has happened?" She asked quietly.

"I could not even guess." Theon responded in a whisper.

Aemili waited for the sound of her sister's slow and steady breathing before she replied. "Could it be an attack?"

"I think not otherwise we would know." It was true enough. If Winterfell had been under attack a bell would have been rung, Theon would have been called to order, and the sound of sword to sword, arrow to armour would be heard throughout the castle.

"She does not truly hate you." Aemili said.

"She is not much different then her sister." She knew Theon did not mean to be hurtful only truthful.

"I am sorry I did not believe you." Aemili apologized.

"It is alright. I understand it was hard to believe your sister was sitting in her room alone and crying." Aemili could not think of a response to his statement. It was true enough, but she also felt guilt because without reason she could not trust Theon Greyjoy, her friend. "She is likely trying to appear brave for your sake." He offered as he crossed the room and stood by her side.

"I know." Aemili replied.

They did not speak again. The silence was broken when Julian burst into the room, breathless, and covered in dirt. "Gods!" Aemili rushed to his side. "What has happened?" She checked him over for wounds but found none.

"There was a fire in the east wing. We've managed to successfully extinguish it." He assured her.

"A fire?" Theon asked.

"We are still unsure as to what caused it." Julian answered.

"I must go." Both Julian and Aemili nodded. Theon bid farewell and left the room.

"Did it seem accidental or intentional?" Aemili asked as she searched the room for a wash cloth.

"I couldn't say." The poor lad seemed exhausted.

"Have a seat." She found a wash cloth atop Mags dresser, who was still sound asleep. Aemili dipped it in Mags water glass, she wasn't going to drink it anyway, and handed it to Julian. "Was anyone hurt?" She asked as he tried to wipe debris from his face.

"A few men got some minor burns. Nothing fatal thankfully. The east wing is mainly used for storage. Ancient scrolls and books were destroyed though." He was struggling to clean his face since he could not see what he was doing.

"Allow me." Aemili offered. Julian handed her the cloth and sat still while she scrubbed at the layers on dirt, mainly on his forehead.

"How is she doing?" He asked, his eyes on Mags.

"Worse then I had thought." Aemili answered as she moved to his cheek.

"I can only imagine."

There was a silence, Aemili moved to his other cheek, and then his nose. She managed to clean away the worst of it leaving his face only slightly dirty. The cloth however was unsalvageable.

"You've changed." She said as she balled the rag up in her hand.

"As have you." He pulls her hand into his and gives it a kiss. "You've have aged so much."

"Are you calling me an old woman?"

"No, a mature young woman." He smiled. Julian was one of the only people she could truly call a friend. The pair of them had grown up together, though he was many years her senior. He was similar to Jon, being a bastard, but never let it define him.

In Neth bastards were not as easy to identify as it is in the seven kingdoms. Every bastard assumed their father's last name, unless the father stayed out of the child's life, then the child would assume the name of their mother or substitute father if they had one. Julian took his aunt's married name, having been adopted by her when his mother died of the fever on his seventh name day. His aunt already had six true born children, all younger then him, so three years later on his tenth name day he approached Aemili's father and asked to be hired as a stable boy or a kitchen hand. Her father assigned him to apprentice under the butcher, where he spent the next year of his life.

One day however, a nasty older man was picking on she when Aemili was five and Julian eleven. He had fled to Neth, his tongue being wanted by King Robert. The man was double Julian's size and armed, but Julian had stepped in, and stood his ground. He bravely knocked the drunken criminal on his bottom and carried tiny little Aemili, scared and crying all the way to her father. The next day the man had been sent on his way to the wall and Julian had been knighted for his bravery. The two had been good friends ever since.

The door slammed open, shaking the entire room. Mags had been jolted awake, Aemili and Julian's hands slipped apart. "Theon?" Aemili asked as she took in his panting form.

"There's been an attack." He breathed deeply. It seemed as if he had just ran a great distance.

"An attack?" Aemili asked. Julian was out of his seat, sword at the ready. "On who?"

"Lady Stark and Bran."


	14. Ser Austin

Chapter Fourteen: _Ser Austin_

"I don't understand." Aemili questioned as Theon led her down to the dining hall. Robb had ordered a meeting and Aemili had been among those called upon. Julian stayed with Mags, who was thankfully still asleep, sword at the ready. Aemili was terribly distraught over the attack. Theon had so few details, which made the tension and panic unbearable. She didn't know the state in which Lady Stark or Bran were in nor did she understand why someone had tried to attack them.

"You need to take a deep breath." Theon instructed as he pulled her trembling hand into his.

"I cannot." She admitted.

"Who is he?" Robb's voice boomed down the hallway. Aemili and Theon sped up and entered the dining hall.

"The man is a stranger." Ser Rodrick informed.

"Then find out who he is!" Robb shouted. Aemili had never heard him be so loud and angry before; she could not blame him either. "Someone has attacked both my mother and brother and I intend to find out who and why!" He slammed his fist on a nearby table making Aemili jump.

"Of course M'Lord." Ser Rodrick nodded.

"This crime will not go unpunished!" He shouted louder. Aemili could see he was trying to fight back tears. "Who would try and slay a boy in his bed? Who would do such a thing?" He was not asking anyone in particular, simply speculating out loud.

"We will find out who this unnamed filth is and why he tried to do what he did." Ser Rodrick's attempts were futile, Robb was beyond furious and nothing could calm him.

"That is not good enough!" His voice echoed off the walls. "That man should be hung by his heels from the tallest tower in Winterfell and the ravens should feast from his putrid flesh!" Robb's words were dangerous and afraid. It was not the way a Lord should talk, everyone in the room knew it but they would not deter Robb from his tirade. He had every right as the brother and son of the victims to speak so dangerously. "I want a dozen guards stationed outside my brothers door at all hours!" He ordered. "And a dozen accompanying my mother always. Rickon is not to be alone either, have guards with him also."

"With how many guards we lost to King's Landing we truly cannot spare that many." Both Aemili and Theon held their breaths awaiting Robb's response.

"Who is to say another man does not come to finish the job? What if he goes after unarmed Rickon? What then?" Robb sucked in a ragged breath, his tears so close to spilling.

"Robb, I will stay with Rickon at all times." Aemili offered. "As will Julian."

"That is not good enough! You do not know how to wield a weapon. You are useless in an attack and Julian is to stay with your sister. I will not have her death on my conscience." Aemili felt a pang of jealousy at Robb's protectiveness over her sister and not her own.

"Give me a dagger and the man shall not touch Rickon." Aemili replied flatly.

"Aemili, you are not understanding. My mother's hands are shredded. Had Summer not torn his throat out she would be dead."

"Do not hold my gender against me Robb Stark. I may not have had years of training like yourself but I know how to stab someone." Aemili snapped.

"I said no!" Robb shouted, ending the argument entirely

"Robb, you must calm yourself." Theon attempted.

"Do not tell me to be calm. In this moment I am angry and I deserve to be angry. I will remain angry until someone is brought to a merciless and painful justice for the attempt on my mother and brothers life. Is that understood?" Robb's words were cold. In that moment no one saw Lord Robb Stark, they saw little Rob Stark, a boy in a man's body, afraid, alone, the world on his shoulders. He was not ready to take on such tragedies and responsibilities. He still had so much growing up he needed to do and yet here he stood in his father's place staring down at a cruel and cold world.

"Robb?" A little voice trembled. The group's attention turned to the small boy in the doorway. He stood in his pyjamas, scared and alone, much like his older brother.

"Get back to bed." Robb ordered.

"I am scared." Rickon cried.

"I said go back to bed." Robb snapped irritably.

"He is terrified and with good reason." Aemili scolded. "Let me accompany you back to your chambers." Aemili tried her best to sound calm.

"What is wrong with Robb?" Rickon asked as Aemili walked towards him.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Aemili managed a smile. "Would you like me to tell you a story?" She asked. He nodded happily.

"Good night." Rickon called to the trio behind Aemili.

"Good night little lord." Ser Rodrick replied.

Aemili took Rickon's hand and led him back to his room. She helped him back into bed, Shaggydog lying at his feet, and covered him up tightly.

"Has something bad happened?" He asked.

"It is nothing you need to worry your little mind about." Aemili answered.

"You've said that already."

"Because it is the truth."

"Is someone hurt?"

"What kind of story shall I tell you?" She settled for ignoring the question.

"A happy one."

"Why of course. I do not know stories of sadness." She smiled. "What about the story of Ser Austin?"

"I don't know that story." He yawned.

"Good." Aemili settled herself beside him. "Ser Austin is named so after his grandfather, a great a noble knight. Though, the beginning of this story starts long before Ser Austin became a Ser. It starts when Ser Austin was simply known as Austin, the youngest of seven boys. Now, being the youngest was never easy. His brothers would always pick on poor Austin or exclude him from exciting adventures. Each of the seven boys were granted knighthood on their eighteenth nameday is they were deemed worthy. The first brother, Samuel, was declared Ser Samuel the Striking for his handsome looks. The next brother, Pander, was declared Ser Pander the Wise for he was very intelligent. The third eldest, Heffley, almost did not become a knight for he was always playing jokes on others, but alas he proved himself worthy when he conquered a vicious dragon that terrorised the country. He was named Ser Heffley the Bold. The fourth and fifth brothers were twins and so much alike. They were named Wilstin and Winlow, and had a shared title. They were known as the knights of Leadership for they were both great commanders and led their soldiers to many victories. The final brother before Austin was named Fitz and was both brave and strong. Naturally he was knighted and called Ser Fitz the Strong. Then, upon Austin's eighteenth nameday he was terribly nervous for he was so different from all of his older brothers. He was not handsome, or intelligent. He had never slain a dragon and did not think he ever would have the courage to do so. He was not a leader or nor was he terribly strong. He was not remarkable like his brothers and was not worthy of a knighthood, but he stood before the council and awaited the verdict. The council was unsure of what to do about poor Austin but it was his grandfather, Ser Austin the Astonishing, who made the council and Austin himself realize how worthy he truly was.

'Your brothers have all entered this hall as boys and left as men, each earning a worthy and appropriate title. You stand before us, feeling unworthy, but that is not the case. You have offered your brothers a kindness most men do not know, always congratulating them. No matter the situation, you are there to offer your services. You are an extraordinary lad and you do not even realize it. No task goes unnoticed and for that Austin you have rightfully earned your knighthood. I think it appropriate you are called Ser Austin the Benevolent.'

The council happily agreed, and from that day on was Austin known across the lands as Ser Austin the Benevolent, the kindest most generous knight to have ever been." Aemili concluded her story.

"That was a good story." Rickon remarked sleepily.

"You should rest now." Aemili smoothed his hair over his forehead.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

He nodded and snuggled further into his bed. "Just because I am young does not mean I do not understand." He said. "Something bad has happened and I realise no one will tell me."

"It is a matter you do not need to be burdened with." Aemili replied honestly.

"It is terribly unfair to be excluded." He pouted.

"No more dwelling on the unforgiving world. Sleep." Aemili urged.

Rickon yawned and closed his eyes. "I love you Aemili." He whispered just before he fell asleep.

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Rickon."


	15. Empty Threats

Chapter Fifteen: _Empty Threats_

"Come along dearest." Aemili coaxed her sister as they slowly made their way down the stairs. It had been half a week since the attack on Bran and Lady Stark. There was an unbearable tension around the castle. Robb was furious at the world, hardly ever speaking to anyone except when he would explode at them. Bran was still 'sleeping', as Aemili preferred to put it. One good thing did come from the attack. It seemed to have awoken Lady Stark from her stupor and now she was being the mother she should have been long ago. She visited Bran daily but was now giving Rickon the attention he deserved and was trying her best to give Robb the guidance he needed. He was being stubborn though, not letting anyone in. He was simply scared though.

"Do not talk to me as if I am a child." Mags complained as they reached the final step. Aemili was using her entire body to support Mags since her wounds were still so fresh and even the slightest of movement could open them back up. Arms over Aemili's shoulders she was slowly helping her sister down the stairs and into the courtyard for some much needed fresh air.

"Sometimes you can be an overgrown child." Aemili admitted.

"You are unfair." Mags defended although she has a smile upon her face.

The two sisters struggled down the hall towards the courtyard doors.

"Wait!" Mags urged as they passed the entrance into the dining hall. Aemili stopped.

"What is it?" She asked irritably.

"He looks terribly sad and alone." Mags noted as she looked into the hall. Aemili looked around her sister's head and into the hall. Robb sat at the head table, looking into the distance. It appeared he did not notice them yet which is strange since he was staring in their direction. Aemili could see that he had been crying he looked like he was always crying but never did so in front of people.

She had tried to talk to him the day after the attack but it ended horribly. He yelled at her and told her to leave him alone. He said hurtful things that Aemili knew he did not really mean, but they were hurtful nonetheless. She hadn't spoken to him since.

"Let us go and cheer him up." Mags suggested.

"Let us not." Aemili tried to direct her sister back towards their goal at hand.

"Aemili, he is sad and alone. No one should be both sad and alone."

"He is also angry."

"Rightfully so."

"He is not in his right mind. He says and does things he cannot control and will regret later. I do not wish to be apart of it. Come now." Aemili snapped.

"Imagine you were in his place. Would you prefer to have people avoid you? No, you would want someone to come and help you. We are going to talk to him and that is final." Mags declared.

"I do not think so." Aemili moved away from her sister careful not to hurt her. "By all means, go and feel the wrath of the enraged Robb Stark but I will not inflict that upon myself." She wanted to add 'again' but thought better of it.

"It is as if we have somehow switched roles. I am the caring and compassionate sister and you are the cold and heartless wench." Mags turned and shuffled slowly into the hall. Aemili was dumbstruck at the comment, and somehow it was true. Normally Mags would be the uncaring person in a situation like this and Aemili would be the insistent caring one. What had happened to them in such a short amount of time?

Aemili walked to her sister quickly and resumed supporting her. "That is what I though." Mags beamed proudly as the two of them crossed the hall towards the dangerously angry Robb Stark.

"Good day Robb." Mags greeted as they stood before him. He still did not seem to notice them. "Aemili and I were going for a walk outdoors. Would you care to join us?"

Something pulled him from his dazed state. He looked around his eyes finally looking at them. "What are you doing out of bed? You are still in recovery." He asked.

"Master Luwin recommended some fresh air and sunshine to help me heal." Mags smiled.

"It is not wise. The days are growing colder and unsafe."

"That Lannister's have gone, there is nothing to fear." Mags replied. Aemili had not told her sister of the attack thinking it would be a bad idea to worry her over it.

"There is more to fear then a Lannister." Robb answered.

"Come." Aemili tried to coax her sister away but could not.

"I fear I do not understand."

"Has our sister not told you?" Robb asked in a menacing tone.

"Told me what? Aemili?" Mags asked.

"I did not wish for you to worry." Aemili answered.

"Worry about what?" Mags looked to both Robb and Aemili for an answer.

"She did not want you to worry about the man who came into my home and tried to slay my young unconscious brother in his bed. That same man nearly killed my mother in the process had Summer not ripped his throat out."

"What!" Mags gasped. "How could you not tell me?" Mags accused as she pulled herself from her sister's grip.

"Yes, do explain why you withheld such important information from your own sister?" Robb inquired.

"To protect you." Aemili answered.

"How is keeping such a thing from me going to protect me?" Mags asked in outrage.

"You are still so fragile Mags. I did not need you worrying about it when there was no point."

"You should have told me."

"I do not regret my decision to keep it from you. I do however regret following you into this hall. I am going outside, join me if you like Mags. Good day Lord Stark." Aemili turned and walked out as calmly as possible, not waiting for her sister's reply or Robb's cruel words. He was making it very hard for her to pardon his cold behaviour. She wanted to blame it on the pressure he was under but that was no reason to be an antagonistic ass hole, especially when Aemili had her sister's best interest in mind when she did what she did. He simply made the situation worse and that was not fair to Aemili.

"Aemili! I've been searching everywhere for you." Julian called as he ran towards her.

"Whatever if it can it wait? I am not in the mood at this moment." She attempted to move past him but he blocked her path.

"It cannot. Ronan is here." Aemili could not contain the shudder that coursed throughout her body.

Ronan was one of the most terrifying men she had ever met. His name was Ronan Bardolf, the deadliest knight, in her opinion, in the entire Seven Kingdoms'. He came to Neth years before she was born. There were whispers of why he came to Neth specifically, the most common tale was that he was hiding from the King himself for stealing some precious jewels, though if that had been the case her father would never have allowed him to stay in Neth. He either would have been sent back to King's Landing or would have been sent to the Wall. Julian was certain Ronan was once a hired killer for the King and upon retirement came to Neth to settle down with a wife and start a family. Aemili might have believed that if Ronan was ever married but that was not the case. He was not a one-woman man, much like the Imp. Ronan couldn't have been a terrible man earlier in his life otherwise Klaus, Aemili's father, would not have made him the head of security. Ronan was probably one of her father's most trusted allies, unfortunately. Mags thought he was handsome but Aemili was far too afraid to consider him anything but frightening. He towered over her in height; he wore an eye patch over his left eye, and had a piercing on his left ear. No one knew how he attained the injury to his eye, Konan never took the patch off and no one dared ask what happened. When the family of four and several members of their guard came to Winterfell Neth was left under the charge of Ronan.

"Why has he come here?" Aemili asked frantically as she followed Julian down the hall.

"Your father sent him."

"For what purpose? He is neither needed or wanted here." Aemili responded snottily. Yes, she feared Ronan but she also had a horribly dislike towards him for his womanising behaviour. It was very inappropriate for a man of his status.

"Your Lord Father thought it would be wise that I help to accompany you girls home." Ronan answer as he appeared before her.

"Julian would have down a wonderful job of it on his own." Aemili replied shakily.

"That may be true but your father will rest much easier knowing I am here." Ronan replied smugly. Aemili also despised how arrogant he was.

"Of course." Aemili answered with what little dignity she had left.

"Where is your sister? Most likely off gallivanting with some poor lad."

"My sister has been brutally attacked!"

"Such things would not stop her from having her fun." Ronan smirked.

"No Ronan, such things would not deter you from your… conquests." Aemili snapped,

"How interesting. You've changed so much since the last time I saw you." Ronan seemed pleased. "You are much more outspoken."

"Coming from you I shall take it as a compliment." She was not at all happy with the turn the conversation had taken.

"But alas, back to business, we will be riding for Neth at first light tomorrow. Tell your sister should you see her."

"I do not think so. Mags is in no condition to travel. Her wounds have not yet healed and do you honestly think making her ride back through the forest so soon after she had been attacked there is wise? No, we will not be leaving tomorrow."

"Forgive me but you are not my commander. I do not do as you say I do as your father says and he gave me instructions to bring his daughters home as soon as possible."

"I'm sure he would be very displeased if you forced his frail daughters to ride when they are in no condition to do so. I feel so very faint, I may fall off of my horse." Aemili grabbed Julian for support.

"Such a clever little girl." Ronan sighed irritably. "Two days then we ride, that is final. I refuse to stay in this… place… any longer." He looked at his surroundings with disgust. "I do not care how 'faint' you are or how fragile your sister is, I have no qualms about dragging the pair of you back to Neth by your hair." He whispered into her ear.

"I would not allow such a travesty." Julian defended.

"I would like to see you try and stop me bastard." Ronan laughed. "Enjoy your final days here." With an over exaggerated bow he turned and walked down the hall humming some annoying tune cheerily.

"I cannot stand that man." Aemili huffed.

"You and I both." Julian agreed.

"Mags will not be well enough to travel in two days." She looked to Julian for help.

"Unfortunately, she will have to be."

* * *

><p>"Aemilius, might I have a word?" Lady Stark asked as she came into the grand library. Aemili and Julian had spent the afternoon with Rickon helping Maester Luwin tend to some books. Julian would carefully take the books off the shelves, Aemili would give them a gently dusting, Rickon would then take the book to Maester Luwin so he could place it in it's new spot on a different shelf. The four of them had managed to move almost a hundred books from one side of the room to the other.<p>

"Of course." Aemili handed the feathered duster she had been using to Julian so he could continue where she had left off.

The two of them left the library and entered the small study off the library. Lady Stark closed the door behind them. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for my family. You have been a friend to Robb and like a mother to Rickon. I dread the thought of what would have happened had they not had you when I was being such a terrible mother."

"You were being a good mother though."

"To one son. It is not fair to Robb or Rickon the way I have been acting. I am so ashamed." Aemili opened her mouth to reply but Lady Stark raised a hand to silence her. "I am aware that you are set to leave in two days time." Aemili nodded grimly. "I ask that you reconsider."

"The choice is not mine M'Lady."

"Your father?"

"In a sense."

"I will write to your father and urge him to let you stay longer." Aemili did not understand why Lady Stark wished for her to remain in Winterfell longer. "That man, Ronan, if you were to stay he would as well?"

"I am afraid so."

"It is best that he does. I fear Winterfell is not as safe as we had always thought." Aemili's eyes were drawn to the bandages on Lady Stark's hands. "You see, I am leaving." Aemili was terribly confused now. "The man who tried to… murder Bran was sent by someone. I have been unsure of whether I should tell you but I cannot keep it from you."

"You mean you know who sent this man?"

"I have my suspicions, no I am certain these people are behind the attack. That is why I must go, to warn Ned."

"You are riding for King's Landing?"

"Yes, he must know. Ned and the girls are not safe."

"From who?"

"I think you already know." She was correct, Aemili knew whom Lady Stark was talking about. She wouldn't have suspected it but now that Lady Stark has brought it to her attention she feels like a fool for not knowing already. The only question was, why?

"What will happen? Will they return home?"

"I do not think so. Ned is a man of honor; he would not abandon Robert so easily. I fear for them so much. Ser Rodrick and I will leave just before dawn tomorrow. Please, take care of my sons. Show them the love and kindness I cannot."

"I will. I promise."

"I must write to your father immediately." She nodded to herself. "Aemili, thank you."

"Of course." The two of them nodded their good byes. Aemili followed Lady Stark from the room. She watched as Rickon and his mother hugged and kissed, chatting happily before Lady Stark left.

Aemili resumed her position in the book cleaning process. "I do not care about the threats Ronan makes, we are not leaving Winterfell."


	16. Lacking Authority

Chapter Sixteen: _Lacking Authority_

Aemili was not backing down. Ronan stood across the room from her, making himself look even more terrifying and brutal then he usually did.

"Lady Stark has asked that we stay longer!" Aemili snapped.

"I do not care what that woman asked I said we are to leave tomorrow!" Ronan shouted.

"There is no way Mags will be able to ride home tomorrow!"

"You are being a spoiled little child. Just because someone told you what to do does not give you the right to undermine their authority and have someone write your father demanding the opposite!"

"That is not the case! Lady Stark requested that we stay in Winterfell in her absence."

"Do tell me where is Lady Stark running off too?"

"That is none of your business." Aemili crossed her arms in defiance.

"Listen here girl, no child or Stark is going to tell me what to do!" He grabbed her shoulder angrily.

Aemili wrenched her shoulder free. "Touch me again, Bardolf, and I will have your hand."

"You do not have the authority to do so." Ronan smiled.

"But I do." Someone answered from behind Aemili. She turned around to find Robb in the doorway.

Ronan was for the first time in his life at a loss for words. In his opinion Robb Stark was nothing but a boy, but he was a boy with authority. One who could very easily have his hand or his head.

"Leave us." Robb ordered Ronan from the room.

Ronan did another one of his exaggerated bows and left. Robb close the door to her room, the one place she foolishly thought she'd be safe from Ronan.

"My Lord." Aemili curtsied.

"Don't be like that." Robb waved away her formal behaviour.

"I do not know how to act around you any longer Stark."

"I can understand why. I've been quite the ass."

"At first I didn't blame you but once you started taking your anger out on me it was hard to forgive you."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness anyhow."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to apologize."

"Then apologize."

"I am sorry for the way I acted and the things I said. I was not in my right mind. I am surprised you did not slap me."

"As tempting as it was…" She couldn't finish her sentence. The old Robb Stark stood before her. "I forgive you. Especially after what you put Ronan in his place."

"Someone had to. That man is…"

"Brutish, terrifying, arrogant, heartless?" Aemili answered for him.

"Will he be staying long?"

"As long as Mags and I remain in Winterfell."

"It shall be a pleasant time." Robb replied grimly.

"Yes, he is fearful and crude but he knows how to respect authority. I suppose that means I must be around you at all times."

"You are the Lady of Neth, he has to do as you say."

"My mother is the Lady of Neth. I am nothing but an annoying little girl to him."

"You have as much authority as I do, show him that."

"I am neither the lady of Neth or Winterfell. I have no power of him and he knows it."

"You do have authority over him. If he does anything you don't like I will punish him."

"As pleasant as that sounds I would prefer not to hide behind Lord Robb Stark, especially when I will, eventually, have to rely on him to escort me back home." Aemili hugged Robb, a tear sliding down her cheek. She had missed him terribly and wanted more then anything to tell him that but something stopped her from doing so. Jon's face flashed before her eyes, causing more tears to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I just want to apologize to the readers. I went back and read the story and saw that there is a large amount of spelling and grammatical errors. I do try my best not to let that happen but obviously I am doing a horrible job. Perhaps, when this story is done, I shall do back and fix everything. I'm very sorry I inflicted such a thing on you. I am honestly surprised no one has complained yet. -Julie Xx<p> 


	17. One Has

Chapter Seventeen: _One Has_

Aemili walked the halls with a purpose. Rickon was supposed to meet her in the dining hall so they could go riding but he did not show. She tried her best not to panic but after checking his room, Bran's room, Robb's room, her own room, and every other room in the castle she could think of she was ready to vomit panic all over the floor. She considered asking Robb for help but he was terribly busy with his lordly duties. It had been an entire week since his mother left and Winterfell was still standing but poor Robb was overwhelmed and stressed from the pressure of such a burden.

A disgruntled Aemili rushed past her sister and Julian, nearly knocking them over.

"Pardon me!" Mags huffed.

Aemili hardly even noticed them. "Aemili!" Julian called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Mags, Julian." She greeted as she walked back to them. "Have you seen Rickon?"

"Good day Mags. I trust you are feeling better." Mags snapped sarcastically. "Oh, how kind of you to ask Aemili. I am feeling much better thank you." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Yes, it must be terribly concerning trying to find Rickon while he is outside practicing archery with Eric." Mags answered.

Aemili made an ugly face at Mags and resumed walking down the hall. "You're welcome!" Mags hollered after her.

Aemili made her way to the courtyard and sure enough she found Rickon at the archery range with a boy his own age. She watched as he took instruction from a girl about her age. The looked very familiar with her black hair and grey eyes. Rickon took the proper stance, gripped his bow and released the arrow. It went flying over the target. He stomped his foot in frustration.

"Why can't I do it?" He pouted.

"You'll get it. Try it again, only this time relax your arm slightly." The girl handed him another arrow. He took the archer stance again. "Relax." She instructed as she touched his arm. Aemili watched as Rickon's arm bent slightly, causing him to aim lower then before. He released his second arrow, this time hitting the target.

"I did it Mattie! Look, I did it!" He cheered excitedly.

"Good job!" She clapped for him. The younger boy, who Aemili assumed was Eric, also clapped. A girl standing, who also looked to be around Aemili's age, stood behind the young boy and clapped as well.

Aemili joined in the clapping, feeling very proud and happy for Rickon.

The group's attention was drawn to her. "Oops." Rickon looked to his feet sheepishly. "Sorry Aemili. I forgot." He apologized.

"After seeing your marvelous hit I have forgiven you." Rickon grinned proudly.

"Can I be done practicing Mattie? I'd very much like to go riding with Aemili." The instructor, Mattie, nodded with a smile. He smiled happily and gave her a hug. As he returned his bow he saw his friend, Eric, looking glum. "Aemili, do you think Eric could come along also?" He asked.

"If it is alright with his parents he most certainly could join us." Both boys beamed excitement.

"Could I go Arabella?" He begged the girl behind him.

"Where will you be riding?" Arabella asked.

Her question reminded Aemili of a terribly painful fact. "Oh, Robb was suppose to join us since I am unfamiliar with the territory. He was going to be our guide." Both boys knew what that meant, riding was cancelled. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"If it is okay with you I could be your guide." Mattie offered. The boys were once again inflated with excitement. "I know the territory just the same as Robb, maybe even a few secret locations he has no knowledge of." She winked at Rickon.

"If it is not an intrusion then by all means." Aemili accepted.

"Would you mind terribly if I also came along? I am suppose to be keeping an eye on my brother for the day." Arabella asked.

"The more the merrier." Aemili answered. "I'm Aemili Maddeson by the way."

"Marietta Cassel. You may call me Mattie if you'd like." The black haired girl introduced.

"Cassel, does that mean you are related to Jory?" Aemili asked.

"He is my father." Mattie nodded.

"Now I see why you looked so familiar."

"Everyone says I am the female version of my father." She admitted honestly. "This is Arabella and Eric Smith." Mattie introduced the young boy and his sister.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"How about you boys retrieve all the arrows?" Mattie gave the boys a look that told them she wasn't really asking. They both nodded and raced away to pick up more arrows then the other. "I'll go and help get the horses ready." Mattie waved good bye and set off for the stables.

"I must go and tell my father. Keep an eye on the boys?" Arabella asked.

"Of course." Aemili nodded as she watched the two young boys. They both ran back to her, hands filled with arrows. The three of them sorted the broken arrows from the still usable ones. They just finished by the time Arabella returned.

"The horses are ready." She says. The four of them walked to the stables, the boys skipping ahead of the girls happily. "How has your visit to Winterfell been?" Arabella asked.

"Overwhelming." Aemili answered honestly.

"I can only imagine."

They arrived at the stables where three large horses and two smaller horses awaited, saddled, and ready. Mattie and the stable hand helped Rickon and Eric onto their horses while Arabella and Aemili mounted there own. Once Mattie was on her own horse the five of them rode from the confines of Winterfell.

They spent the day riding, Rickon and Eric racing amongst each other, and sightseeing.

Both Mattie and Arabella pointed out different things to Aemili during the ride. Naming the different mountains, telling old maids tales when passing their locations of origins.

The five of them made it back to Winterfell just before dinner, all of them high from the day's ride.

"Thank you for such a glorious afternoon." Aemili thanked as she led her horse to its carrel.

"Thank you for allowing us to come along." Arabella responded as she led her own horse.

Rickon and Eric were outside the stable having a sword fight with sticks they had found during the ride.

"I best be off, must have dinner ready before my father returns home." Arabella curtsied and left the stable, gathered her brother, and went home.

"The motherly duties fell to Arabella since her mother Lilly passed away years ago." Aemili nodded in understanding.

"Mattie, join us for dinner?" Rickon hugged her legs tightly.

"I am afraid I cannot tonight. Perhaps another time." She bent down and gave him a hug. "It was very nice meeting you Aemili. I hope to see you around?" She asked as she walked away.

"Of course." Aemili nodded as she took Rickon's hand in hers. "Shall we go to dinner before we worry your brother sick by our absence?" Although Aemili would not be surprised if Robb even noticed.

"Why didn't Mattie come also?" Rickon asked as they walked back to the castle.

"I imagine she didn't want her mother to be alone with her father being in King's Landing." Aemili answered as best she could.

"She could come too." Rickon offered as they entered the castle.

"Perhaps next time you see her you extend the invitation?" Aemili suggested.

"Arabella and Eric also?"

"Arabella and Eric?" Robb asked as they met him outside the dining hall.

"Arabella and Eric Smith." Rickon answered.

Robb led them into the dining hall. It was scarcely occupied since most of its usual occupants were gone to King's Landing.

"Good people. The eldest Smith child, Kolage, is an excellent warrior."

"That is what Mattie said." Rickon smiled.

"Mattie?" Robb asked.

"Mattie Cassel." Rickon answered.

"Jory's daughter, lovely girl and also an excellent warrior." Robb nodded.

"That is interesting, a female who can fight." Aemili pondered to Robb, an unknown feeling bubbling up inside of her.

"I already apologized about that." He groaned.

"I was only teasing Stark." Aemili went to sit at the table below the head table.

"Would you do me the honor of dining at the head table alongside myself?" Robb asked. Rickon sat at the lower table beside Julian, who was seated beside Mags. Julian and Rickon chatted happily while Mags picked at her food.

"Okay." Aemili agreed, following Robb to the head table. He rarely made an appearance during dinner, always busy dealing with his lordly duties, the few times that he did however he sat alone. Rickon would ask him to sit with them but Robb refused as kindly as he could since Rickon did not understand that a Lord must occupy the head table while eating dinner. There were so many rules for Robb to follow it made Aemili grateful to have grown up in a place so free of the strict guidelines of the seven kingdoms. Her father could sit where he liked during dinner, or pass his throne onto one of his daughters if he liked, which was the case since there was no male heir. Aemili hoped Mags would become the ruler of Neth but she knew that was not going to happen, but living in Neth meant you could reject things like that.

Robb pulled out a chair next to his own. Aemili sat down as he pushed her in. He sat in the chair his father occupied not so long ago.

They ate dinner mostly in silence. It was hard to hear each other over the crowd that although tiny, was surprisingly loud.

As dinner ended people started to leave, making it much easier to talk.

"Has Ronan given you anymore trouble?" Robb asked.

"Actually, I have not seen him much since that day." She realized that Ronan didn't turn up to dinner that night, or the night before that. "Or the past two days." Not that she was worried or missing him, simply curious if he left without her.

"Theon told me he spends most of his time with Ros much to his dismay." Aemili could not hold back a grimace.

"What an honorable man."

"Sex does not affect honor."

"And yet they quite often go hand in hand when it comes to women."

"How do you suppose?"

"A woman can not have premarital sex or her honor is tainted but men can sleep around before, during, and after marriage and they are not held accountable. We must remain pure in order for us to gain wealthy and respectable men."

"I think the issue is more about gaining a trustworthy wife. Those woman who are not pure upon their wedding night are more likely to cheat on their husbands."

"And yet husbands cheating on their wives is okay."

"I didn't say that."

"Are you pure Robb Stark?" Aemili blurted out. She could feel herself blushing, very much regretting her words.

"I am." He answered. Aemili was surprised, not that she thought he was a man like Theon who visited the brothel most nights, she just assumed that all men lost their virginity's as soon as they knew how simply because they could. "You seem surprised."

"Curious really. Has no girl ever caught the attention of the wonderful Robb Stark?" She mocked.

He answered so quietly Aemili almost didn't hear him. "One has."


	18. Bickering Little Darlings

Chapter Eighteen: _Bickering Little Darlings_

**Dearest Aemili,**

**I've rewritten this letter far too many times to count. There are so many things I wish I could say to you but I cannot seem to find the right words. I know I need to start with an apology. My behaviour before my departure was inexcusable. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**

**It might help for you to know that the journey was exhausting and slightly terrifying and the wall is nothing like you would expect. I cannot allow my words to speak what my betraying thoughts think of my new home. I have met several interesting people whom I now call my brothers and some not so interesting people. My superiors are hard as stone, as the men of the wall should be, to them I am simply as green as they come. I am determined to prove them otherwise though. I am strong, I can fight, I know I have what it takes. I will show them that I belong here.**

**I hope everything in Winterfell is well. I am sure things are much better with the King and his people gone. I pray every night that Bran wakes up and Mags recoveries quickly. When I left things were such a mess, I can only hope that in my absence they change for the better.**

**I want to thank you for being who you are Aemili. You are one the most kind hearted and caring person I have come across and I do not think you are thanked enough for that. Thank you for being the friend I needed, I will forever be grateful to whatever Gods put you in my life. There are truly not enough people like you in this world. Thank you.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Jon**

The raven had some bearing the letter at the earliest hours of the morning. It had awoken Aemili from a deep slumber, tapping loudly on her window. Fearing the worst, since the last raven brought the news of her sister, she rushed to retrieve the letter right away. Since unrolling the parchment and reading the words written in Jon's clumsy writing she had not moved from her seat. It had been hours and she had read it several times, her mind racing with a thousand different thoughts. She had forgiven Jon, she knew in her heart she was never truly mad at him for saying good bye the way he did. She felt sad and guilty that life on the Wall was less then what he had expected. If he had felt more accepted in Winterfell then perhaps he would have stayed. Then, there was that last paragraph that was gnawing at her. No one had ever spoken such kind words to her. Whether she could agree to them was an entirely different matter.

Now, her utmost important thought was should she write back to him or not. Her heart was screaming at her to go to him, her mind was telling her to write to him, and some unknown source inside of her was demanding her to forget his letter and forget him.

"Must things be so…" She could not grasp the correct word for how she was feeling. She tossed the letter under her bed in a fit of frustration. Grabbing her cloak she stormed out of her bedchambers, skipping down the stairs, out of the castle and into the courtyard. The hour was still early but several people were already out and about, one of them being the insufferable Ronan who spotted Aemili before she could hide and was sauntering over.

"How early the hour but you have risen like the sun, bright and dazzling." He purred.

"Poetry so early in the day, what a treat." Aemili bit back.

"Hostility at such a hour, how delightful." He replied smoothly. "What awakens she so wrathful and bitter?"

"She hath awoken to an ugly faced man with a personality to match." She smiled sweetly to him.

"No need to stab at my startlingly good looks simply because you had a raven from your bastard suitor this morning."

Her mouth hung open. How could he have possibly known that? The seal was untainted, and how could he have possibly beckoned the raven to him when he was such a foul person. No animal in its right mind would go near Ronan unless they wished a torturous death upon themselves.

"Am I to know what you speak of?" He wanted a rise from her and she was not going to give it to him.

"So, what did the poor boy do to upset you before his departure? Perhaps he showed you to a mirror where you saw how high your nose was in the air? Or he simply told you what a selfish brat you were? Oh, maybe he had direct orders from someone to do something involving yourself and you went behind his back to undermine his authority and make him look like a fool so he cut up all of your pretty little dresses and proceeded to make your days a living hell?"

"Still sour over the fact that a woman held more authority then yourself and showed what a village idiot you truly are?" She mocked.

"A woman does not stand here and continue to bicker like a child. Besides, I only see a little girl who hides behind Starks because she truly has no authority or courage to do things on her own.

"I am a child for bickering then what that make you for replying?"

He gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her closer to him. Leaning down her whispered in her ear, "You may think you are so clever but remember this, between here and Neth I am your protector from the dangerous things lurking in the forest." He released her and stalked away. Now Aemili was irritated beyond belief. How dare he threaten her like that and how dare her like that? Very fittingly she stomped her foot as she stewed about it.

In a fit of anger she stomped to the stables, saddled a horse on her own, and raced from the walls of Winterfell. She knew it was not wise to ride alone but the confines of Winterfell were suffocating her and she needed to breathe.

Once the castle was safely hidden by the towering trees she slowed her horse and followed the path she rode the previous day. She begged her mind to allow her to remember the way to a hidden spring Mattie and Arabella had shown her yesterday.

At seeing the strange tree with the diamond shapes leaves she knew the way. Going left off the path she followed the flattened grass until she found the clearing just before the spring. Dismounting her horse and tying the reins to a sturdy tree she walked the rest of the way. The view was breathtaking, the green grass, trees surrounding the area, a mountain in the distance, the clear blue spring, and a man swimming naked in the water. She nearly jumped a mile in the air when she saw a nude body floating in the water. Had their arms not been paddling them along she would have thought it was a dead body. She did a double take when she saw that this person had a head filled with curly auburn hair. She knew of only one person with hair like that and she truly wished she had not stumbled upon him skinny dipping in such a secluded area, or any area for that matter. Covering her eyes quickly she turned around but it was too late, he had spotted her.

"Aemili!" He gasped. She could not see him but she could hear struggling in the water to cover him self.

"Uh… I… You…" She was at a loss for words. "Bye!" She called as she ran away.

"No wait!" He called after her splashing his way to shore. She didn't turn back, running as fast as she could back to her horse. He managed to catch up to her though, hardly clothed. "Why do you run?"

Her hand covered her eyes. Robb was still very exposed having only his undergarments on. "I'm making you uncomfortable." He realized. Aemili heard him shuffling something around. "There." He declared. Slowly she removed a finger at a time until she saw that he was now fully clothed. "Is that better?"

"I couldn't say really, I still have the image of you floating naked-" She slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she was saying. Some of her snappy remarks were still leftover from her encounter with Ronan. "I am so very sorry." She went to mount her horse but he stepped in her way.

"You've disturbed my morning swim the least you could do is allow me to ride back with you to Winterfell."

"I am not going back to Winterfell."

"Are you running away?"

"The thought has crossed my mind but alas I am not. I am going for a ride, good day Stark."

"A young woman riding alone, that is not a very good idea."

"I can handle my own." She again went to mount her horse but he stood firmly in her way.

"So, do you plan to clobber him with your tiny fists or strangle him with your thin fabric cloak?"

"I plan to clobber you with my tiny fists." She threatened.

"I am shaking in my boots." They both looked down to see his bare feet. The moment was too comical for the pair to handle. They both started laughing, holding their guts, not able to breathe, laughing.

After several long minutes they finally calmed down enough to catch their breath. "My fists are not tiny." Aemili remarked as she analysed her hands.

"In my hands they are." He drew her hands to his placing them palm to palm.

"Perhaps you just have ginormous hands." She had to admit, in his hands hers were tiny and oddly they fit comfortably in his. Suddenly she was overcome with guilt. Pulling her hands from his she hid them away beneath her cloak. "Where is your horse?" She looked around quickly.

"This way." He took her horses reins and led them both around the small river to a shaded area. His own horse was tied to tree, grazing on some flowered bush. Giving control of her horse back to Aemili he fetched his boots, quickly put them on and jumped onto his horse. Aemili followed suit, mounting her own horse. They rode in a strange silence back to Winterfell. Aemili felt awkward and guilty whereas Robb, completely unaware to Aemili's feelings, felt nothing but bliss for what just happened.

Once reaching the stables they parted ways, Robb going to change and Aemili going in search of something, although she did not know what.


	19. Invisible Gods

Chapter Nineteen: _Invisible Gods_

Aemili found herself at the Weirwood tree. She had no Gods, not really, but something was drawing her to this place, begging her to sit and speak. She clasped her hands together awkwardly and bowed her head, eyes closed.

"I don't know who is listening, or if anyone at all is listening. I hope that someone hears my words, anyone really. I can't say I've ever truly prayed before now, nor have I worshipped a God but I am told you are forgiving, some of the time." She took a deep breath, ready to plunge in the deep pools of her issues. "Please be kind to Jon on the Wall. He is strong and tough but there is only so much one man can take before they are broken permanently. He has never had a fair life growing up the illegitimate son of Lord Stark thus leading him to seek refuge and acceptance among the Brothers Black. Be kind to him; show him that life is not always so cruel. Please help my sister to heal, giving her back her courage and happiness that she longer bears. The crimes committed against her are also unfair and unjust. She fell victim to a hate so long stemming that it is truly not right for it to have affected her. It seems that only the innocent people are feeling the wrath of things. Bran has been in his concerning slumber for so long that it is time he awoke. Please look upon those who are suffering and guide them to happiness. Show Robb the way to being a great lord like his father, give Bran the courage to realize the potential of the man he will become and show him that he is not such a minor person but a great one. Then look upon Theon. He is not truly such an awful person, simply a man who has not gotten his priorities straight. Give him a girl who will give him the love and respect he deserves and show him that it is okay to love and respect a woman rather then just having sex with her. To the Gods, please hear my prayer and act upon it. They need your help, your guidance, and your healing powers. Please, hear me." Aemili was pleading with the Gods she had never really believed in. In a way she was testing the invisible force so many turned to for help. If they answered her prayers then she would truly know that there were Gods in this world, if they ignored her then she could not believe they existed.

She stayed in her place, eyes closed, head bowed, hands clasped, not speaking. Eventually she moved around so she could lay on the fallen tree bench, closing her eyes, and falling into a deep slumber dreaming of ravens bringing messages of horrible news and dead corpses floating down a river of beauty, all resembling people she cared for.

* * *

><p>A bell tolled loudly in the distance starling her from her sleep. It was dark out now, she could hardly see her surroundings but she knew the way. Stumbling from the bench, sleep still tugging at her, she found her way to the dining hall where a crowd had gathered. Mags stood with Julian and a girl she had never met. People were conversing wildly amongst each other.<p>

She joined the group of familiar faces. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Bran has awoken." Mags answered. Aemili could not contain the relief she felt at hearing the news. Maybe there were Gods in the world.

"There is not all good news. There had been some trouble on the journey back to King's Landing." Julian's expression was grim.

"What is it?" Aemili urged him to continue.

"A raven came from Jory Cassel. Apparently there was an incident between Arya and Prince Joffrey. The stories are unclear, different versions from the Prince and Arya but basically something happened between Arya and Joffrey which led Nymeria to bite him." Julian informed.

"What has happened? Did they punish Arya or Nymeria? Are they okay?" Aemili was close to hysterical at the news.

"From what Jory wrote, Arya sent Nymeria away so instead Lady, Sansa's wolf, paid the price. Lord Stark did it himself."

"I don't understand. The wolves are peaceful unless provoked or their master is in danger." Aemili was just past hysterical now.

"That is precisely what Jory said. He believes Arya but of course it is her word against the Prince." Julian's tone was sour.

"That boys guard killed Mika." The unknown girl spoke up.

"Who is Mika?" Aemili asked.

"The butcher's boy." Mags answered. "According to Joffrey; Arya and Mika beat him with clubs for no apparent reason."

"That slimey little prat!" Aemili fumed. "How can this have happened? Why does good news always bring bad and why are those people always involved?"

"Be careful with your words, someone is always listening." The girl warned.

Aemili looked around the room suspiciously.

"Aemili, this is Summer Arrows." Mags introduced.

"Pleasure." Summer greeted.

"The pleasure is mine." Aemili replied. "I hope you can forgive me for I have to run."

"Only Robb is allowed to see Bran." Mags called after her but her attempt was futile. Aemili was going to see Bran whether she had to break down the door or climb in his window.


	20. Swine

Chapter Twenty: _Swine_

It had been a long night of pacing her room and continuously returning to Bran's seeking entry. Of course the answer every time was the same, not until the morning but once the morning came it was then too early for her to see him. Deep inside Aemili knew she was being unreasonable but she wanted to see Bran terribly and it seemed like she was never going to be allowed to do so.

She found herself sitting in the dining hall alone waiting. She couldn't sleep and she couldn't eat.

"What troubles you at such an early hour?" A sickly sweet voice echoed throughout the empty room.

"Not in the mood." She snapped back but alas he persisted.

"Good morning Ronan how are you on this fine day?" He mocked as he stepped closer and closer. "I am superb thank you. How are you?" She rolled her eyes and settled for ignoring him. "Awful! I haven't gotten my way and it really irritates me because I _always _get my way." He stomped his foot on the ground.

"Please stop." She begged.

"It is not fun when someone does the opposite of what you ask isn't it?" He planted himself in the seat beside her. "It is incredibly infuriating isn't it?" He taunted.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

"Seems I've hit a sour note." A maid came from the kitchen with a basket of bread. "Ello love. Think you could bring me some breakfast. Bacon, eggs, the like and a large mug of beer." He instructed her. She gave him a slight curtsy and left back to the kitchen. "So, the Lady Aemili doesn't like it when she doesn't get her way. I'm not all that surprised."

"You just don't understand."

"What don't I understand? That you want so horribly to see the boy but they simply won't let you? I understand perfectly princess, you don't like being told what to do. I knew it from the moment I met you."

"Lady Stark asked that we remain in Winterfell to look after her children. It is not a request that one can say no to besides Mags was in no condition to travel. So, sorry if _you _are sour because _you _didn't get your way but that does not make it right that you sit here and mock me about being distressed because I cannot see Bran whom I care about very much."

"Wow princess, that was very touching." He wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek. "Too bad I haven't got a heart otherwise I might actually care." The girl returned with Ronan's breakfast. She must have been familiar with him because the plate was piled high with all of his favourites. He gave her a wink as she set it down which made her blush and giggle. "Thanks love." She practically skipped back to the kitchen.

"Another one of Ronan's many conquests." Aemili sighed with an eye roll.

"You make me sound as if I am some kind of… nymphomaniac."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." She mocked.

"I like woman, is that really a crime. The Greyjoy lad is there just as much as I am and yet you don't seem so venomous towards him."

"The thing is Theon is actually a nice person. You, however, are not."

"I am nice to those I like."

"That'd be nobody then."

"Not true. I like your father."

"You respect my father. That is different." He couldn't seem to find the right reply so instead he shovelled food into his mouth.

"Disgusting." Aemili complained as he chewed with his mouth open letting food drip down his chin.

"Fell free to leave you are ruining my breakfast with your unwelcome comments." He said, his mouth still full.

"Or you could go and eat with the rest of your family in the pig pen." She suggested. He stabbed his knife into the table angrily, grabbed her by the chin, and turned her to face him.

"Never insult my family ever again." He threatened. "Or it will be the last thing you ever do."

"You're hurting me." She protested. His nails dig into her chin.

"Apologize." He demanded.

"You insult me all the time." She defended. His hand squeezed harder, his nails so close to piercing her skin.

"Apologize!" He shouted.

"On my grave." She snaps. Suddenly his hand is raised, ready to strike but something stops him. He looks deeply into her eyes and slowly lowers his menacing hand.

He released her chin and focused on his food. Aemili rubbed her sore chin angrily. Jumping up from her seat she stormed out of the hall shouting 'swine' over her shoulder very loudly. She raced off to her room to assess the damage.

Upon reaching her door she threw it open and raced over to her mirror. Sure enough her chin was red and his fingernails had left marks. Luckily he didn't break her skin otherwise she would have to stomp back their, fists at the ready, and knock him upside the head.

She didn't understand how why he very quickly went from the teasing prick she was used to and transformed into the man she had always feared. Obviously, his family was a very sensitive issue but the question was why? Yet another piece added to the puzzle that is Ronan.


	21. Chilled Receptions

Chapter Twenty-One: _Chilled Receptions_

Aemili pricked her finger for a third time as she pushed the needle through the fabric. She was terrible at sewing but she found that the effort it took for her to focus on the task kept her worries at bay. So far she had managed to stitch three uneven flowers onto the hem of a handkerchief. But the dysfunctional blossoms reflected her life.

She was meant to be a visitor in Winterfell, a placed she had loathed at arrival. Then the visit was cut short by the impending arrival of her extended family that had a feud with her mother and father thus having a feud with her. When she was set to leave home however she fell ill, her family going without her for their own protection, unwillingly leaving her behind. She healed but the threat was still there, being the naïve and stir crazy individual she was she had left the safety of her room and suffered at the hand of her relatives, all of whom making it very clear they'd like to see her head mounted on a stake. Well, all except one, the infamous lush and womaniser uncle of hers. He was nothing but pleasant but that only got her into trouble with Robb.

Then there was Jon Snow, the boy she hadn't thought of in awhile but now dominated her thoughts. He was away at the Wall, a place of harsh conditions and even harsher men, and she worried for him. She felt guilty with how they parted. He declared his feelings for her and she said nothing yet she still did not know what she should have said. Of course she wanted him to stay but not for the reasons he wanted her to want him. Being honest she was attracted to him. He was both handsome and kind, he was brave and yet shy, he made her smile and laugh, and she did feel something for him, but was it what he felt for her? It couldn't have been love for she did not believe in love, especially for it to happen so quickly. She was simply attracted to Jon and unfortunately she was also attracted to Robb. He was like Jon in many ways but so different. They were both brave and compassionate but Robb had something else to him that Jon did not have. Jon had something Robb did not have also, something she could not be certain about but something nevertheless.

With her worries of Jon on the Wall and Robb carrying the burden of being Lord of Winterfell she also worried for Bran. It had been a week since he awoke and he was not the same boy he was before. He had grown in the time he was in the deep sleep, not yet a man but no longer a boy. It was confirmed that he would not walk. Of course it hit Bran hard but it was harder for him to comprehend where his mother was. He knew he father was to leave but he did not expect his mother to be gone also, and since he could not be informed of why she left he was even more miserable and frustrated.

Then there was Rickon, essentially alone. Robb was busy with his lordly duties; most of his family was gone to King's Landing. Aemili tried to devote herself to him as best she could but he spent most of his time with Eric. She was thankful that Eric's family was assuming the role of second family.

Aemili's time was split between sitting with Bran, taking care of her sister, and watching over Rickon, all while avoiding Ronan. The two had not spoken, or really acknowledged each other since the incident in the dining hall a week ago. There were only words of filth she had for him and thought it best to keep them to herself. She assumed he was the same since Ronan was a man of many filthy words, as well as actions.

It was her first free moment in so long. Rickon was with Eric, his sister, Arabella, and Mattie out riding. Mags was spending the day with in town with Summer, Julian had gone with them at Aemili's insistence. She had made the mistake of telling him about her encounter with Ronan and he had been hovering over her 'for her own safety' ever since. Bran was asleep, she would be by his side but Old Nan rushed her out of the room telling her to get some fresh air claiming she needed it. That part was true, she hadn't been outside in days, but doing nothing allowed her to worry, thus leading to her torturing herself with needlework.

A group of horses rode into the courtyard; most dressed in black. She set her sewing aside and watched as they dismounted their horses. A certain man in particular, the only not dressed in black, caught her attention. He, of course, noticed her right away. She stood up as he came over. "My darling niece, I thought you'd have left back for Neth by now." He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "A familiar and welcoming face nevertheless."

"It is good to see you again." She admitted. "Robb did not mention you were coming?" She questioned.

"That is because he is not expecting us."

"This will not end well." She replied grimly.

"Ah yes, the boys dislike for us Lannister's, especially when we make unexpected appearances. Luckily for him I've not intention of staying long."

"May I ask?"

"You may."

"What brings you here? Surely you do not miss it here. What was it you said last time, the place chilled you to the bones with both comfort and company." She recalled his words clearly from their rushed and secretive goodbye.

"I've a gift for Bran. Something to make his situation seem not as bleak."

"A gift? For Bran?"

"You sound surprised?"

"I just… I don't understand why?"

Tyrion opened his mouth to reply but before he could one of Robb's guards came over. "Follow me Imp." He demanded before stalking away.

"That was rather rude." Aemili remarked loudly as she matched her stride to Tyrion's.

"A hostile reception, I expected nothing yes." He replied as they entered the castle.

They followed him into the dining hall where Robb sat in his seat at the head of the hall, Maester Luwin by his side. Robb was surprised to see Aemili with Tyrion, then he looked angry by it. "Leave us Aemili." He commanded.

"I wish that she stay." Tyrion came to her aid.

"As I am Lord of Winterfell and not you she will obey my orders and leave, now." Robb's voice was cold; his expression was set in stone. He would not meet her eye.

Giving Tyrion a kiss on the cheek and an exaggerated curtsy she left the hall and went back to her bent in the courtyard. The horses had been put into stalls, the night's watchmen in the dining hall with Tyrion. She picked up her abandoned sewing but could not force herself to focus again. She felt it was entirely unjust of Robb to order her from the hall. It wasn't as if it was some premeditated private meeting she shouldn't be apart of. It was Tyrion extending some sort of kindness to Bran that she wished she could see. Obviously Robb wanted to remind of her drunken encounter with Tyrion and tell her that she was not entirely forgiven for it either.

She picked up the sewing and went back into the castle. She made sure to take the way around the dining hall so Robb could not see her pass the entryway. She was both angry and annoyed at him, so angry and annoyed that she did not look where she was going and collided with a large, hard body. Looking up quickly she stared into Ronan's cold eyes, he shook her off, and side stepped her, mumbling something under his breath as he walked away. Aemili was certain she heard wrong because she thought he had something he had never said before. She thought he had said 'sorry'.


	22. So Be It

Chapter Twenty-Two: _So Be It_

Aemili dismounted the horse and tied it to the post. The path was one she had walked not long ago, the familiarity of it, especially the range of emotions she had felt then and was once again feeling now. The most dominant of them was the fear of finding the person she was seeking in a compromising position.

Once again Theon had given her instruction on where to go and once again it was the exact same room with the exact same woman. Of what a laugh someone somewhere was probably having. Aemilius Maddeson, roaming a brothel in search of a woman named Ros, again. Only this time she did not have Robb aiding her in her quest. Gods be good if he knew she was here. Not even where she was but who she was seeking. He would not be pleased in the slightest.

She stood outside the door, bracing herself for what would greet her. Ever so slowly she knocked, once and then a second time. After a moment the door opened and the woman, Ros, stood before her, thankfully she was fully clothed.

"M'Lady." She curtsied. "I am afraid your sister is not here."

"It is not my sister who I seek." Aemili admitted.

"If you seek Lord Lannister you've just missed him."

"Do you happen to know where he was going?"

"The pub is my guess."

"Thank you." Aemili curtsied then turned and left. She hadn't the slightest where to find the pub but after wandering aimlessly for several minutes she finally found it, only recognising it by the drunken brute who stumbled out.

She stepped in and found men hanging all over, some drunk, some getting drunk, some passed out. She thought it was rather early in the day for such things but perhaps they are from the previous night.

He found her before she found him. "Aemili!" He called to her getting her attention.

She walked over to him, trying to maintain some form of manner as she stepped over a man face down on the floor and avoided the gropes of several men. "Darling niece! What brings you to this swanky establishment?" He slid down the bench and patted the spot next to him.

"My curiosity."

"Curiosity? About what?" Tyrion inquired.

"Your time at The Wall." She looked to the man sitting across from her. He was one of the Men in Black. He regarded her with a chilled silence. Both were unsure of how to approach the other.

"You want to know about the Bastard." Tyrion gave her a knowing smirk.

"His name is Jon." She corrected. "And that was not my sole intention."

"Well, if it puts your heart at ease, Jon Snow was adjusting quite nicely when I left. He wasn't getting his ass handed to him nearly as much as he had when we first arrived." Both men laughed.

"I suppose I should just sit here and endure your laughter at his expense."

"Pains you to hear me poke fun at the boy? Do deny how you feel about him then?"

"I have not denied anything." She defended.

"So you confess you do love the boy?"

"I did not say that. That is entirely not the point. I came to see you before you departed, thank you for the kindness you have done Bran, and perhaps have a civil conversation with you. But of course you can never speak with a man properly when he has been drinking and has an audience. Have a safe journey home and I bid you farewell." She rose from her seat, nodded her good bye at the man in black and turned quickly on her heel. She was frozen in place when she saw Ronan standing in the doorway. It was one thing to encounter him in the confines on the castle but a whole other thing to be in his territory.

"Aemili, sit." Tyrion commanded. She thought about it, crossing Ronan or enduring Tyrion, both options were grim. "I apologize. Let us talk." Aemili turned to him. "Please." He gave her a look, one she had seen on many others, one she wished she was immune to.

Looking to where Ronan had been standing she saw that he had moved to the bar, seemingly unaware of her presence. "I should go." She says, hoping to get away before he gets far into his drinking. He was a nightmare when sober; she could only imagine how terrible he was while drunk.

"I do not wish to part on such a sour note. Sit, I beg of you. We shall talk like the mature adults we are, or rather I pretend to be."

Aemili watched Ronan down his drink and call for another. It was only a matter of time before he became slurring his words, stumbling over his feet drunk although she imagined him to be a violent drunk. Her options were to flee now or pray to the Gods Tyrion and his companion would be sober enough to shield her from Ronan.

"Should I stay will you be civil?" She asks.

"As civil as always." He replies honestly.

"I suppose that is the best I can ask." She sits back down. "Although I'd prefer to know who I am sitting with." She reminds Tyrion.

"Oh yes, of course! This is Yoren a sworn brother of the Night's Watch. Yoren, this is Aemili my sister Lisette's daughter."

"M'Lady." Yoren bows his head.

"It is always an honour to meet a man of the Night's Watch." Aemili replied.

"Now that we've got formalities out of the way shall we launch into a riveting discussion of anything other then this." Tyrion proclaimed. "Tell me how is your sister?" He motions to a bar maiden for another round.

"She is healing well, both mentally and physically."

"Any notion of who it was that attacked her?"

"It was no one she knew." Aemili didn't feel that Lady Stark would approve of her informing him that the man who attempted to slay Bran was confirmed by Mags to be the man who attacked her.

"Strange how he simply attacked her but his intentions were not to rape or rob her."

"Indeed." She knew what he was thinking but she also knew he would not say it out loud ultimately betraying his family. The barmaid returned with drinks for the three of them. Aemili looked into her mug and saw that it was filled with beer, a beverage she had never tasted and had no desire to. "So, was the Wall everything you imagined it to be?" She swayed the subject away from her sister.

"And then some. I nearly froze my fingers off in the frigid cold, not to mention the looks I got from most of the men. Apparently they don't teach manners there." Yoren snorted into his drink. "No offence of course."

"None taken, none taken." Yoren grinned. "Lannister's aren't exactly held in the highest regard."

"But a Stark is in higher regard?"

"I didn't say that."

"I do not see this ending well." Aemili interrupted.

" Probably not." Yoren replied as he dumped his cup upside down and nothing came out. "You goin' to drink that?" He motioned to hers.

"By all means." Aemili nudged it towards him.

"Don't get too drunk as we leave very early tomorrow." Tyrion added.

"I actually don't plan on staying much longer." Yoren downed the drink.

"Going to pay that brunette whore a visit?" Tyrion asked.

"Off the record of course." Yoren finished the drink and stood up. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He gave Aemili's hand a kiss and left.

"What of his oath?" Aemili asked as she took his seat across from Tyrion.

"He is a man he has needs."

"He knew what he was getting into when he took the oath."

"Let bygones be bygones Aemili."

"I'm not accusing, simply asking." She defended.

"We should move onto a safer topic of discussion."

"I doubt there is one."

"How if Robb?" He asked without missing a beat.

"Fine, why?" She asked.

"Just fine?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Tell me this, if you had to choose between Jon Snow or Robb Stark whom would you choose?"

"What am I too decide between them exactly?"

"You might have fooled yourself but not I. You love both the Stark boys."

"If Jon was here he'd say he wasn't a Stark he was a Snow."

"Well, Jon isn't here, and neither is Robb. So, between you and I, if it came down to it, who would you choose?"

"I wouldn't choose either of them in the way that you are suggesting."

"I think you'd choose Jon, although Robb is the convenient choice since he is here and he is not about to take an oath the forbids him from being with you, but something about the bastard attracts you. Could it be his bastard status or maybe it is because he's actually admitted his feelings for you and kissed you."

"How'd you know about that?" Aemili gasped.

"People talk."

"Nobody saw us."

"Did I say somebody did." He mused.

"Jon told you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't be angry. See, I was teasing him and he let it slip."

"Well it meant nothing." She declared.

"Not to him. He actually looked like it caused him great pain while thinking back on it." Aemili was silent with guilt. "Is that how the pair of you parted? With a kiss?"

"Not exactly."

"Did you tell him you loved him back?"

"No, because I don't love him."

"Of course you don't. So, what did you say after he kissed you?"

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Nothing?" He said loudly. "Someone kisses you, declaring their love for you, begging you to return the feelings, and you said nothing! Aemili, I thought you were a smart girl."

"What was I suppose to do? I don't feel the way he wants me to feel."

"Will you at the very least admit you like him?"

"Fine! I like him but I do not love him."

"Are you saying that because you _don't believe in love_ or because you share those feelings for his brother?"

"I'm saying that because I do not love him in the way you seem to think I do."

"I have a gift for reading people Aemili and I can see that you are being dishonest not only with me but with yourself."

"What does it matter how I feel about Jon? You said it yourself, he is about to take an oath that forbids me from being with him."

"He is _about _to take the oath. He hasn't taken it yet. There is still time to go to him."

"Even if I did feel about him the way you say I do I can't do that. I cannot leave."

"And why not?"

She bit her lip. They'd told Tyrion Lady Stark was under the weather, though he knew it was a lie, therefore she could not admit that she had asked her to stay in her absence. "I cannot leave Mags, or Bran and Rickon for that matter. They've lost half their family in such a short time."

"Stop making excuses."

"I'm not!"

"Follow the romance! Go to him! Declare your love! Ask him not to do it!"

"My life is not some love poem."

"You say you don't believe in true love but believe in this, Jon Snow loves you enough to drop everything and do anything for you. Does that mean nothing?"

"Stop making me feel guilty!"

"If guilt is what will drive you to so then so be it. The poor boy looked like he'd rather swallow fire then deal with the pain you've caused him."

"Why are you being so persistent?"

"Because I've a soft spot for the underdog and who doesn't love when the underdog wins."

"Jon is not an underdog."

"Isn't he?"

"I'm not sure I even understand what and underdog is." She admitted.

"An underdog-"

"Please." She interrupted. "Could we move onto a different topic as I am no longer comfortable with this one."

"Then there is Robb Stark, the son of two noble families, the Lord of Winterfell, and well he obviously wants you."

"Of all the things… whether I like Robb or Jon and Robb or Jon like me it does not matter. Jon is at the Wall, Robb is here, and I belong in Neth."

"You could make a home for yourself here."

"I can't! Who do you think has to step up when my father has to step down? It certainly won't be Mags, though she has matured greatly in a short amount of time, she could not handle it and wouldn't want to either. No, it is I who will be the next leader of Neth."

"It does not have to be that way. Not everything is as black and white as you make it seem."

"And not everything is in shades of grey like you insist."

"Your father is healthy he still has many years in him, by the time he steps down Mags will be ready to step up as it is her rightful place being the oldest."

"Seven and a half minutes and yet I've always been her elder in every way."

"You need to stop living as if your life has already been lived. You have a long life ahead of you!"

"Lannister's always pay their debts remember and Lannister upon Lannister have promised to kill me."

"I am the exception of course."

"Are you? Should Tywin order you to kill me would you obey him? Your own father?"

"I would do what was right."

"And lose the respect of your family?"

"I never had the respect of my family."

"It would be the ultimate betrayal, they'd kill me then kill you."

"If it was right then so be it."

"So be it…" She repeated his words. "You would do it, you are a Lannister and Lannister's always pay their debts."

"Our families do not define us."

"Don't they? My mother was a Lannister and because of that she does not hold the respect of the people of Neth that the Lady Maddeson should hold."

"That is a unique case."

"Joffrey is a Lannister and he lives up to the cruel and arrogant image."

"Another unique case."

"No, those who are not like their families reputations are the unique cases."

"I don't understand this tirade against me." He questioned.

"Doesn't feel good does it? Having someone insist something no matter how much you defend it." Aemili countered.

"Okay, point taken." Tyrion surrendered. He finished his drink with a grin. "I do hope after today we can see each other again."

"That isn't likely."

"And why not?"

"I'm not allowed in King's Landing." She reminded.

"Then I'll come to see you."

"I'm sure my parents would love that."

"You seem to forget I am your mother's brother."

"You seem to forget my mother is a renounced Lannister."

"I had no hand in that."

"Yes but due to that she has no respect for any of you and with good reason."

"Let's not start that again."

"Just making a point."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"I warned you."

"I am aware but it would be a shame should we never see each other again."

"I do not foresee this ending well."

"I am willing to take the risk." He said earnestly.

"Then so be it."

"So be it."


	23. Miserable Old Man

Chapter Twenty-Three: _Miserable Old Man_

"I should probably be going before I get flat on my ass drunk." Tyrion sighed.

"I thought you liked being flat on your ass drunk?" She asked.

"Well yes, but I'd rather not be flat on my ass crapulent for the journey back to King's Landing tomorrow."

"Probably a wise decision." They both stand. He offers her his arm. "Such a gentlemen." She comments as she loops hers with his.

They exit the pub together but a commotion stops them a few feet away. She turns to see Ronan being thrown out by two large men who pounce on him before he can get up. "Gods!" She gasps as she lurches towards him.

"Aemili." Tyrion tugs on his arm. "It is a pub brawl, best not to get in the middle of it."

"Ronan is despicable and probably deserved it but that is hardly a fair fight." She untangles her arm from Tyrion and goes to them but another large man grabs her around the waist and pulls her back. "Unhand me you barbarian!" She tries to wrangle free but he is much too strong. "Tyrion, do something!" She shouts at her ally who is simply standing back and watching. "They're going to kill him!" She screams, finally gaining his attention.

Tyrion shakes his head in frustration and motions to the two knights who she failed to notice before. They swoop down on the two large men and pull them off. The sight of the King's knights making them back up. Giving a final disgusted look to the crumpled man on the ground they go back into the pub, she is released and her captor follows behind them. Aemili rushes to Ronan and turns him over. His face is bloodied and bruised but beneath it she can see him smirking. "You bastard!" She hits him in the shoulder.

"Oh sweet Aemili, you saved me." He laughs as he sits up and spits out blood.

"Who is this cretin?" Tyrion asks.

"The most vile of men to grace the lands." She huffs as she grabs Ronan by the elbow and hoists him to his feet.

"The name is Ronan. If you hadn't noticed, she doesn't like me." Ronan mused.

"I can see why."

"Thank you for helping. I'd accompany you but I think it wise to escort this fool back to Winterfell otherwise he'll go back and entice those men, again."

"Perhaps I should come with you." Tyrion offered.

"No need, I can handle this lush on my own." She drapes Ronan's arm over her shoulders to support his drunken frame. "It was lovely to see you. Take care." She says good bye and begins to hobble in the direction of the brothel.

It didn't take as long as she thought it would to haul Ronan back to her horse. The hard part was getting him on. He was essentially passed out but still standing upright though he did not comply at all. She settled for semi carrying him while leading her horse back to Winterfell. It was a long walk but she saw no other choice.

On the edge of town Ronan startled awake. "What's going on?" He slurred.

"We're on our way back to Winterfell." Aemili answered.

"Gods, what are you, my keeper." He pushed away from her, attempted to take a step, and stumbled to the ground.

"Because clearly you don't need one." She sighed in frustration as she helped him up.

"I can take care of myself! Been doing it for twenty years."

"Well, you've been doing a terrible job. Oh and you're welcome for saving your life at the pub." Aemili snapped.

"Those morons wouldn't have killed me."

"They very nearly did! Thank Gods for Tyrion otherwise I'd be taking home a corpse."

"Yes, thank the Imp." Ronan snorts.

"You disrespectful heathen!"

"You annoying twit!"

"I may be annoying but at least I'm pretending to care since no one else is stepping up to do it! You are a miserable old man Ronan Bardolf. I can understand now, why you have no wife. No woman would put up with you!"

Ronan grabbed her by the arm hard. "I will kill you."

"I am only speaking the truth." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know nothing of what you speak."

"I mean what I said, you are a terrible person."

"That is not the part that has me angry." He said, his jaw clenched.

"The wife part, how can that offend you? You've got a reputation as a womanizer, thought you'd be proud."

"You ever speak like that again and I will gut you." He tightens his grip on her arm.

"What was her name?" She attempts.

Ronan releases her arm and goes to her horse. He mounts it and rides away leaving her alone and stunne


	24. Marry Me Aemili

Chapter Twenty-Four: _Marry Me Aemili_

Aemili dropped onto the nearest seat in the dining hall, propping her feet up beside her. She had walked the entire way, fuming at Ronan for abandoning her. She wanted nothing more then to hit him over the head with something hard but her sore feet prevented her from seeking him out.

"What happened to you?" Theon asked.

"A drunken brute stole my horse." She seethed.

"What? From the stable?" He asked, confused.

"No. I was in town when I so graciously tried to bring the very drunken Ronan back here but the arse got on my horse and left me."

Theon tried to stifle his laughter but his attempts were futile.

"You are awful. Go away." Aemili turned her nose up at him.

"The mere fact that you could not foresee that happening means you deserve it." He said honestly.

"I deserved it?" She gasps. "That idiot was getting beaten, very nearly to death, at the pub had I not intervened. Then he was so drunk he couldn't even walk and _I _once again decided to help him. Forgive me for trying. I shall never do it again."

"Interesting that he was so drunk he couldn't walk and yet he was sober enough to steal your horse."

"That is rather interesting."

"What were you doing at the pub anyhow?" He inquired as he sat beside her.

"Not the point right now."

Theon gave her a suspicious look. "Is it a secret then?"

"Depends on who is asking."

"Has innocent Aemili got a secret lover?" He nudged her with his elbow.

"Hardly." She scoffed. "I went to meet with a friend. One that many here do not approve of."

"I trust Tyrion is well then?" He guessed.

"Robb will not be happy if he learns I went to see him." She sighed in frustration.

"He is guaranteed to hear of it."

"Not from me."

"Better he hear it from you then from someone else." Theon insisted.

"If I tell him he will think I did it to defy him."

"Did you?"

"Not intentionally." Aemili sighed in frustration. "Tyrion is kind to me and unlike his family he does not wish to see me dead. Am I not allowed to embrace him? He _is_ my uncle."

"I have no quarrels with your relationship with Tyrion. It is Robb you should be attempting to convince."

"Robb is so set on hating them I do not foresee him being okay with my friendship with Tyrion no matter what I say."

Their attention was diverted to the loud curses coming from outside the dining hall. "What is going on?" Theon questioned as he stood up and went to the source of the outburst.

Aemili stood up carefully, her feet still tender, and followed him.

She found Theon conversing with a stable hand that looked ready to behead someone. Theon gave her a distressed look as she neared him.

"You!" The stable hand accused. "Your man servant vomited in the stable and has passed out." Aemili couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ronan being her manservant. "Every time someone attempts to wake him he cusses and tries to pummel them. He threw a stool at one of the stable boys, very nearly knocked the poor lads head off."

"Let him be. It's where he belongs." Theon rebuffed.

"No, no. I'll take care of it." Aemili insisted.

"Really? After everything that just happened you're going to take care of him?" Theon exclaimed in disbelief.

"I didn't say I'd take care of him but I am going to deal with him." She started towards the stables with determination. Grabbing a bucket beside one of the stalls she went to the water barrel and filled it.

"Best throw it from a distance." Theon cautioned.

Positioning herself at a safe distance she threw the water on Ronan's passed out form. As soon as it hit him he jolted awake. He looked around for the culprit, seething, his eyes landing on her quickly. "I am going to kill you." He barked.

"You're scaring the horses." She snapped back.

He rose quickly, his balancing wavering once he was upright. "You stupid girl." He spat at her.

Theon grabbed her shoulder, ready to push her out of the way should Ronan try anything. "I think it best you return to your quarters and sleep it off." He says.

Ronan looks between Aemili and Theon. Giving them both a venomous look he shoves past them and into the castle.

"That was rather mean." A timid voice says from behind them.

They both look and see Summer standing with Mags. "He deserved it." Theon says over his shoulder as he goes back into the castle cursing Ronan the entire way.

"He is never going to forget it." Mags informs.

"He already hates me." Aemili shrugs as she puts the bucket back.

"Vexing him is only making it worse." Mags sighs.

"Are you honestly defending that man?" Aemili asks in disbelief.

"I am simply saying that you don't have to unnecessarily go out of your way to anger him."

"Interesting that _you_ are telling _me_ not to do something like this. I seem to remember on several occasions telling you not to do similar and worse things." Aemili defends.

She gives Mags an annoyed look and goes back into the castle, furious at her sister's hypocritical behavior. It wasn't even that long ago that Aemili was trying to convince Mags not to dump buckets of water from her bedroom window onto unsuspecting passers-by with her friend Addey.

Aemili found herself unknowingly going to Bran's room. She knocked on the door quietly in case he was sleeping.

To her surprise Robb opened it. "Aemili, hello." He greets with a smile.

"Hello. Thought I'd come and pay Bran a visit but I can see he already has good company."

"I actually was just leaving." Robb steps out. "See you later Bran." He says. "See you later Aemili." He says to her more quietly.

Aemili smiles her good bye then goes into Bran's room. "Good day Bran." She greets as she occupies the seat beside his bed.

"I've been hoping to see you today." He smiles.

"You will see me everyday. You'd see me all day everyday if a certain old woman let me move in here with you."

"Did you hear about the saddle Tyrion designed for me?"

"I did. That was incredibly nice of him."

"Very nice and unexpected." Bran's face brightened. "I get to ride Aemili. I never thought I'd ever be able to ride a horse ever again."

"Tyrion is a kind man when he wants to be."

"He brought me a letter from Jon." Bran looks to his end table. "You can read it if you like."

"I won't intrude."

"He asked me to watch over you." Aemili didn't know how to respond. "I had a dream that you went to him at the Wall and brought him home."

"The Wall is his home now." Aemili answers honestly.

"I guess." Bran frowned. "I just miss him."

"Me too."

"Think we'll ever see him again?" He asked hopefully.

"Truthfully, I don't know."

"I think you should read the letter." Bran gave her a meaningful look.

"Bran…" She started.

"Just read it." He interrupted. Aemili reached for the letter slowly. "Could you read it out loud please?"

"If you would like."

"I would like it very much."

Holding the letter she immediately recognizes the same clumsy writing from the letter he sent her days ago.

"Dear Bran," she began.

"Skip to the end." He commanded.

"But-"

"Just skip to the last part."

Sighing she did as she was told. "Take care of Aemili. She is a very special person and needs someone looking out for her while she is looking out for everyone. Sincerely, Jon." Aemili stared at the words.

"Jon really cares for you."

"So I've been told." She takes a deep breath.

"I think if things had been different he would have liked to stay and married you."

"Maybe." Aemili put the letter back in its place and folded her hands in her lap.

"Think I'll ever marry?" He asks.

"Of course."

"No woman would want to be the wife of a cripple."

"Brandon Stark! I do not want you to ever speak like that again. Any woman would be lucky to marry you."

"Would you marry me Aemili?"

"Without a second thought." She takes his hand in hers and kisses it.


	25. A Forgotten Handkerchief

Chapter Twenty-Five:_ A Forgotten Handkerchief_

Tying the final stitch Aemili held up the handkerchief and admired her work. It was awful with its barely distinguishable flowers and the crooked lines but it was the best she could have ever accomplished.

"May I join you?" She looked up to find Robb.

"Of course." Scooting down the bench she put her stitching utensils away.

"Could I see?" He asked of her handkerchief.

"Not much to see really." She handed it to him.

He observed the stitch work closely. "It's nice."

"I appreciate the effort but it's awful."

"Better then I could ever do."

"I don't know. I think even you'd fair better with a needle and thread then I." She folded the handkerchief neatly and set is aside. "I've got to tell you something."

"This does not sound good."

"You won't think so." She sighed. "I went to see Tyrion yesterday."

"I know."

"You do not seem angry."

"I was at first."

"But not anymore?"

"I've learned to not be so quick to judge."

"How did you come about this revelation?"

"I always assumed Tyrion to be this philanderer with a cold heart but as it turns out I was wrong."

"I must admit it is nice to hear Robb Stark admit he was wrong."

"Do not get used to it. More often than not, I am right."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Aemili?" Someone called for her.

She looked across the courtyard and found Julian at the entrance of the castle searching for her.

"I must go." She gives Robb a kiss on the cheek and goes to Julian.

Robb folds his hands in his lap, a small smile gracing his lips. He looks over to where she had been sitting and sees that she has forgotten her handkerchief. He picks it up and holds it in his hand. Carefully folding it he places it in his pocket and goes in search of Mattie to discuss some things he had been putting off.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Aemili asks as she approaches Julian.<p>

"Ronan was found passed out on the staircase. Two men tried to carry him up to his room only he awoke and well, it was, as you would expect. After bruising them both he fled and was last seen going into the north tower."

"Honestly, that man is more of a bother then he is worth. If my father could see how he was acting he would surely be displeased."

"I wasn't sure if I should tell Lord Stark."

"Quite right not to as it is a rather delicate matter though he shall find out soon enough since Ronan left his mark on those poor men."

"What are we to do then?" Julian asks.

"I don't know. Perhaps leave him?"

"If that is what you think is right."

"I fear for the safety of anyone who goes to him. Besides, what trouble can he get into hidden away in the north tower?"

"Suppose you're right." They enter the dining hall for an early dinner.

* * *

><p>A shiver runs over her body. Setting her book down she pulls her covers aside. Something is wrong, she can feel it beneath her skin. Pulling a shawl from her dresser Aemili exits her room and goes to check on Mags. She is happy to find her sound asleep with no appearance of anything wrong, not even a nightmare.<p>

Letting her instincts guide her she finds herself in the men's guest quarters. Pressing her ear to Julian's door she hears his soft snores coming from the other side.

Standing in the hall, unsure of herself she looks to where she came and to where the hall leads. There is no one else she knew to check on in this part of the castle but something is compelling her to continue down the hall.

Taking a deep breath she walks quietly the rest of the way, stopping when she hears what sounds like someone crying, almost to faint to hear. Pressing her ear to the door she listens closely and confirms that the person on the other side is crying.

Knocking gently she opens the door and peeks inside. "I'm sorry sir, I could not help but-" She stops short when she sees Ronan kneeling beside his bed, hands clasped together in what looks to be prayer, tears running down his cheeks.

Quickly he stands up and wipes them away. He attempts to put on a stone cold expression but the tears tracks down his cheeks give him away. "You shouldn't be in here." He manages to say.

"I had a terrible tremor that something was wrong. Turns out there was, though with the unlikeliest of people." She closes the door.

"Go." He turns around to hide his face.

"Is that an order?" She tempts.

"I have asked you much nicer then you deserve and I will not ask again."

"You did not ask and I will not. Something is troubling you and I intend to find out."

"So you can make fun." He snaps.

"As much as I despise you I will not leave. Obviously whatever it causing you such sadness is very serious and I would not feel right if I simply abandoned you. Especially when you so clearly need help."

"I do not need help!" He shouts, all sadness has evaporated leaving only anger. "I never needed your help before and I do not need it now. There is nothing you can do to help me. What is done cannot be undone!"

"Maybe if you told me I could try-."

"Unless you can resurrect the dead there is nothing you can do. Now leave before I throw you out."

She stands silently, watching him attempt to take calm soothing breaths.

"That is it then? The woman you loved died." She says gently.

"She did not die. She was murdered."

"I am sorry to hear that." She takes a step towards him. "You found her, didn't you? I can only imagine what that would feel like. How painful it would be." She takes another step. "You have been strong for so long with no time to grieve. And how much you must miss her." A final step and she is right behind him now. "You can grieve now. You can miss her and cry for her. I will not judge nor will I tell." She places her hand cautiously on his shoulder. Expecting him to push her away she braces herself but instead she is surprised to feel him relax under her touch. Carefully she guides him to the bed and sits down beside him. He is crying heavily now but saying nothing though he need not to. She takes his trembling hands in her left while her right arm wraps around his shoulders.

She tries to think of something to say but she knows no words would help his ailing heart and no comforts could subside his grief. She simply holds him as he cries.

Aemili is grateful to see that he is not as horrible as he appears to be and that his meanness is from a horrible past and not something he was born with. That no matter how cruel and sturdy he may seem he is still a man who can be vulnerable and sad. And though she knows he would never admit it he feels grateful that someone was comforting him, soothing him, caressing him, and looking after him. Something he has not experienced in so long and never realized he missed.


	26. Maybe If

Chapter Twenty-Six: _Maybe_

Aemili returned to her bed as the sun was beginning to rise. She had sat with Ronan all night, holding him while he cried. Several times he had seemed to be done only to start again. She got the sense that it had been so long since he had last cried or grieved. She wanted to tell him it wasn't a good thing to bury all of his emotions like he did but she was kept silent. He was drunk and sad, he didn't want her advice, the chances of him even admitting what had occurred were highly unlikely.

Crawling into bed she closed her eyes and thought of how different Ronan's life was before his terrible tragedy. He had a love, one that has taken from him. She wondered if the woman was his wife, if he had wanted children with her. Was she a childhood love or someone he met after he was a man? Did she love him back like he loved her? Not to mention what took her from Ronan, or rather whom?

It was all sad to think about, even if she never knew the woman and even if she disliked Ronan. To love someone and have them taken away like that. She hoped she never experienced a loss like that.

Flashes of Jon appeared in her mind. She wasn't going to deny it any longer she cared for him. Maybe not in the way he cared for her or the way he would have liked her to care for him but she did care for him. Perhaps if things had been different she could have made Winterfell her home. She could have grown to love Jon and she could have married him. Yes, maybe if things had been different… maybe if she had meant it when she told him to stay. Maybe if she had kissed him back when he kissed her. So many maybes and ifs, so many things left unsaid and unrequited.

She never gave him a chance and now he was at the Wall in hell and she was in a different kind of hell. She liked Winterfell but it seemed to bring only bad luck. She needed to get away, and soon.

Maybe it was time to go back to Neth, regardless of Lady Stark asking her to stay Aemili felt that her time in Winterfell had long since expired.

Closing her eyes she decides to sleep on it. No good can come of sleep deprived decisions, no good at all.

Aemili dismounted her horse and was greeted by a swarm of black. Immediately she was met with curious gazes and frosty glares. "I am looking for Jon Snow." She announced.

"What business do you have with Snow?" One of them barked.

"A business that is not yours." She attempts to sound confident but her tone wavers as a surly man steps forward and stares her down.

"I'd like to see you try that when Lord Commander Jeor Mormont asks." He grabs her elbows and leads her away from the crowd. Aemili gazes at every passing face hoping Jon is one of them and comes to her aid but he is nowhere to be seen.

She is led to a room where a man sits by a fire. "Commander." Her handler calls for his attention.

"What is it?" The man by the fire grumbles as he turns and looks at her. "What is this?" He demands as he stands up.

"This young woman just rode in and is asking for Snow." The man pushes her further into the room.

"Snow? What business do you have with him?"

"That business is mine… Ser."

He motions to the man who led her in. He leaves, leaving them alone. "I am Commander Mormont." He introduces.

"I am Aemilius Maddeson." She replies.

"A Maddeson eh? Good family. We get many recruits from Neth. As the arrogant criminals who think they can hide there but your father finds them." He sits down and motions for her to take the seat across from him. She obeys, throwing a longing look over her shoulder. "Now, I am going to ask again what business you have with Snow and this time you shall answer me. I am not a patient man nor am I a rude one but when a young lady shows up here asking for one of my recruits, well, no good can come of it."

"I assure you it is not bad, well you might think it is. You see, before Jon left he told me asked something of me, something I could not do. At that time I was afraid and unsure but now I am sure and I need to make it right."

"And what exactly did he ask of you?"

"He asked me to ask him to stay. I did but he knew I did not mean it. I have realized now how wrong I was. I have realized that I believe in something that I have spent my whole life denying. I do believe in a love so strong and perfect that you would drop everything to be with that person, damn the consequences."

"And you love Snow?"

"I do. I love him so much that I have dropped everything to be with him. That I would be happy with him no matter where we end up. I love him enough to leave Winterfell and brave the terrors of the forest to ride here and tell him. I just hope I am not too late."

He stares at her silently for several minutes. "He has not taken his vow, if that is what you mean." She cannot help but smile. "And what happens if he no longer returns those feelings? Quite some time has passed and you did originally reject him. That is enough to break a mans heart and turn him off."

"I do not believe that. I believe that what Jon and I feel for each other can withstand anything. If I didn't believe it then I would not be here."

"Well, we shall see." Someone knocks on the door. "Impeccable timing. Come in." He calls.

Jon steps in looking bewildered until he sees her. "Aemili." He gasps.

"Jon." She says back as she stands up.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I am here for you. You asked me to ask you to stay and mean it before you left, but I could not. It was a mistake Jon. A mistake I have lived to regret every day since. So I come here now and ask you, will you come back to Winterfell with me and will you stay?"

"What does this mean?" He looks confused.

"It means I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, if you will have me still." She looks to her feet in uncertainty. Commander Mormont was right, she had hurt Jon and she was naïve to assume he still felt the same.

"Are you crazy Aemili?" He asks.

"Possibly a little bit." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"You are crazy to think that I would ever stop loving you." She looks up and meets his dark eyes. She can see it, that same emotion he always had when he looked at her. He loved her before he left, he loved her since the first time they met, and he still loved her.

She goes to him and throws herself into his open arms. He hugs her as she hugs him, neither of them wanting to let go. This was it, Jon was hers and she was his. They were going to leave back to Winterfell and probably get married. They would likely have children. They would spend the rest of their lives together, happy and in love, consequences be damned.

"I love you Aemilius Maddeson." He whispers as he presses his lips against hers.

She whispers back, "I love you Jon Snow."


	27. Insanity

Chapter Twenty-Seven: _Insanity_

Swallowing the cider in one huge sip she let it burn her throat, hoping it'll make her more awake and lucid. She was exhausted having not gotten much sleep the previous night. Her dreams plagued her with nothing but confusion. Every time her eyes closed she at the Wall, pleading with the commander to see Jon, then Jon enters and it's the same conversation, which leads to the same confessions leading to them kissing. She always wakes up right after the kiss, her mind a mess. It all feels so real, seeing Jon, speaking to Jon, touching Jon, and the kiss, her fingers absentmindedly brush against her lips. Once she realizes it was all simply a dream the feel of his lips on hers disappears and for a fleeting moment she is disappointed.

Shaking the thoughts away she motions to the barmaid to get her another cup.

"You look awful." Julian says as he sits across the table from her. "Troubles sleeping?"

"Strange dreams."

"Would talking about it ease your mind?" She shakes her head.

The barmaid arrives with a new cup of cider. "Anything else?" She asks.

Julian picks up the mug and takes a sip. "You are going to need something stronger than cider to prepare you for the long journey ahead.

Aemili sighs. "I know. I'd like two mugs of whatever Tyrion Lannister would order were he here."

"Nothing for me." Julian says.

The barmaid nods and walks away.

"How was rooming with Ronan?"

"Wouldn't know, he wasn't there." Julian shrugs.

"What? Where was he?"

"How should I know Aemili."

"Right yes." She exhales in frustration. "I suppose he was at the brothel all night meaning he was up all night meaning he will be a royal pain in the-"

"Good morning." Ronan greets as he joins them, an unnatural smile on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" Aemili asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in a good mood."

"It is a good day."

"No, it is not, the sky is a nasty shade of grey, the wind is in a malevolent mood, and though we have been traveling for days we have not yet even made it half way. So tell me then, oh grouchy man, what makes it a good day for you?" Aemili snaps.

"Because darling Aemili, nothing gives me more pleasure then to see you in any form of discomfort and judging from the bags under your eyes and the grimace on your face you had a fitful sleep last night and the journey today will be most awful for you."

"Go away." Aemili shoves him.

"You're resorting to assaulting me? Sleepless Aemili is a fiery one." He muses. Giving her a wink he saunters to the other side of the bar.

"Why do you let him rile you up like that?" Julian scolds.

The barmaid delivers the strong tonics, taking away the now empty cider cups.

"How is my father so oblivious to how vile he is?" She downs one of the drinks in one long gulp.

"I think your father knows something about him."

"Such as?"

"Whatever makes him the way he is."

Aemili thinks back to that night she found him in his drunken stupor, sobbing in his room. Does her father know what happened? Is that why he trusts and respects Ronan? Her father must know, otherwise he was a blind fool for thinking Ronan was a good man. He might have been once but whatever the tragedy of his past was, it hardened him and turned him into a hellion.

* * *

><p>"Get to bed." Ronan commands as he grabs the goblet from Aemili's hands.<p>

"You don't tell me what to do." Aemili slurs. Ronan can smell the alcohol on her breath. Obviously the drink he just took from her was not first. She tries to turn to him but ends up falling out of her seat. Definitely not her second or third either.

"You are drunk."

"What an ingenious deduction." She rolls her eyes as she pulls herself back into her seat.

"What part of you thought it would be a fine idea to get drunk? You were enough of an aggravating wench today, I can only imagine how terrible you'll be tomorrow now."

"I really hate you." She sneers.

"Likewise sweetheart." He goes to her and picks her up under her arms.

"Unhand me heathen!" She shouts as he pulls her away.

"You are making a fool of yourself." He snaps.

"I am a fool so it is only fitting." She rips her arms away from him. "I can walk on my own." She turns to the staircase but the movement is too fast and causes her head to spin. She takes slow careful steps with Ronan trailing close behind. She knows he is getting great pleasure from seeing her so incapacitated but she is too drunk to care.

It had been a long day. With the little sleep she had gotten the night before she found it hard to stay awake. They stopped at an inn earlier then usual because Aemili had fallen asleep on her horse and fell off. After that Julian forced her to ride with him while Mags led her horse. Mags tucked Aemili into bed as soon as they arrived and no less then a minute later she was asleep. It was a restless sleep. Her dreams were plagued by painful memories. Most of them contained Jon but there were some that had the haunting faces of those she left in Winterfell.

Her parting with them hadn't been well. Bran was angry saying she was another person he loved abandoning him, Rickon wouldn't even speak with her, and Robb was stone cold with every word after she said she was returning home. Only a small handful of people seemed to understand. Mattie and Arabella hugged her and made her promise to write. Summer and Mags had a tearful parting that left Aemili gutted after watching. It was her goodbye with Theon that left her feeling the worst though. It was his hug that hurt the most. The way her wrapped his arms around her and hugged her firmly. It felt like a final hug and the truth is it probably was.

Aemili tried to walk the stairs but with the dizziness and not being able to feel her legs she settled for crawling. She was certain for a good scolding from her father once she returned home. If Ronan weren't the one to tell him about her current behavior word of it would most certainly reach him eventually.

She finally made it to the top and turned down the hall towards her room.

"Other way." Ronan said, already walking away.

She looked down the _wrong_ hall defiantly but her mind ached and her limbs were heavy. She wanted nothing more then to drop into her bed and pass out. That was her intentions when she started drinking. She wanted to drink so much that she was numb to all her emotions and to the point of passing out, maybe then she would have a dreamless sleep.

She stumbled down the hall and made it to her room, though she only knew it to be hers by Ronan standing by the open door. She glared at him as he passed and threw herself down on her bed.

"No leaving this room until morning and absolutely no visitors."

"I'm not _you_." She rolled her eyes as she began undressing, not caring that Ronan was standing right there.

"I must say you drunk is quite amusing."

"I am glad my pain is amusing to you." She narrows her eyes at him.

"How does you being drunk correlate to your apparent pain?"

"I am in darkness. One that has been seeping into my life for some time now." She tosses her dress onto the chair across the room, clad only in her undergarments, but neither of them seems affected by it. "My life is in shambles."

"Your life is hardly in shambles." He rolls his eyes.

"I have ruined many good things. I am pushing those I care about most away and I cannot help it. I am a stupid girl."

"Not that I give a damn about such things but what are you going on about?"

"I don't like you Ronan but I am sorry for whatever happened to you. Truly sorry."

"Are you ill?"

"I am sick in the mind. I am demented. I am foolish."

Ronan sighs in defeat. "You just need to sleep this off."

"Sleep does not cure this."

"And what is this exactly?"

"I hurt people. Not intentionally but I do."

"How do you hurt them?"

"I tell lies."

"What lies did you tell?"

"I told him I did not love him. I wish I didn't love them. I tried not to but love is what it is."

"Stark?"

"Not Robb, though I do love him but not in the way I love someone else." She exhales deeply, willing the tears back.

"The Greyjoy boy?" Ronan inquires.

"No, not Theon. I've nothing but a friendly love for him, like a brother."

"Sleep it off Aemili."

"The problems will still be there in the morning." She replies.

"Then deal with them in the morning."

"There is no dealing with them! Do you not understand? These things, this darkness, it is beyond my control!"

"You always have control."

"Not with this. I am unfair, I am selfish. I have ruined things beyond repair."

"This person you love, are they dead?"

"Might as well be."

"Death if final, death is the end and until he is dead it cannot truly be over."

Aemili wants to laugh at the situation. Here she is, broken and depleted, confessing her sorrows to Ronan and he is responding with his best attempt at advice.

A smile grows at an idea. "I should go to him."

"After we return to Neth." He states.

"It'll be too late!" She insists as she jumps across the room and grabs her discarded dress. Yes, she must go to him. She must ride fast and swift if she wants to reach him before he takes his oath.

Already some of the darkness has dispersed. "I must leave now if I am to make it on time." She pulls the dress on quickly and retrieves her cloak from its hook by the door.

Ronan stands in the doorway, blocking her path. "You really have gone mad!" He exclaims.

"I am the most sane I have been in so long." She fastens the cloak and approaches him.

"You are not leaving."

"I am and nothing you do will stop me."

"Do not make me tie you up."

"I am going Ronan, now you can either stand down or come with me." She meets his gaze; the drunken haze has been replaced by a fiery passion. His own eyes are burning but with anger.

"This is madness." He states.

"Most brilliant things are."

"This is insanity."

"You can say every word you think of for what you have deemed crazy but I am still going."

"At least wait until you have slept and sobered up."

"I have never felt more sober or awake in my life." It is only a half-truth. She can still feel the affects of the booze in her limbs and her mind was still a bit hazy but she was filled with so much adrenaline it did not matter. She needed to go to Jon; her dream was not a nightmare it was an omen.

Ronan calculates her carefully, obviously trying to figure out if he really could tie her to her horse for the rest of the journey.

"Where are you going exactly?"

"The Wall."

He exhales sharply. "Gods Aemili. You are not going to make this easy."

"Does that mean you are coming then?"

"I've no other choice." She smiles triumphantly. "At the very least leave a note for you sister and the kid."

"You do it. I need eat something otherwise I'll be throwing up." She walks past him and back down to the tavern. It is still lively with patrons. Before they all seemed rowdy and annoying but now she sees them as a jovial crowd. Things are looking up and Aemili has Jon to thank for it. He was her happiness and she didn't intend to let him slip away, not again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> An update! I have literally rewritten this chapter seventeen times. It is the turning point in the story that I have been trying to reach for so long now. This is it, things are happening, I have big hopes for coming chapters. I think now that I've finally gotten this in the direction I want it I will have an easier time writing. Big thanks everyone! Especially to the readers who are still here. Thank you everyone for the support, the alerts, the favourites, the reviews. They all mean so much. Thank you! Xx


	28. This is the End

I'm sorry to be _that_ person but this story is... done.

I've spent months trying to get the inspiration back to, at the very least, finish it but I can't do it and I've only recently realized why.

The main reason is that when I started this story I had certain interests in the show, those interests being Jon and Robb but as the show progressed so did my interests. Don't get me wrong, I still adore Jon and Robb but they are not really my number one characters anymore which makes writing a story with them as the romantic interests quite hard to do.

The next reason I can't seem to continue the story is my own dislike of it. I've gone back and read it several times and I must say I am ashamed of it. There are so many spelling and punctuation errors but that's not even the worst part in my mind. The story itself is an unrealistic, scatter-brained piece of rubbish. It's got so many baseless plots as well as either completely flat or obscenely erratic characters. I can't stand writing that has far-fetched plots and a lot of unbelievable content and this, right here, is it. Something of my own creation is something I despise.

The final reason is that I had so many big plans for this story and I ultimately got ahead of myself, my own fault. I should have paced myself and worked with what I had currently going on but instead I planned ahead and then couldn't go back. I knew how I wanted it to end and I knew things that I wanted to happen leading up to it but I had the worst time trying to fill in all the empty spaces and connecting major points. I tried, I have so many saved documents with snippets of future things and a notebook filled with… well notes, and lists, and scratched out ideas, and just everything that went on in my mind as I tried to work it all out.

In so many ways I feel like I've failed. You can't help but feel like on some level that you had a responsibility to the people who, for some bizarre reason, actually enjoyed this story. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not finishing this story, I'm sorry for how awful the writing was and how insane the plots and characters are. I'm sorry this story is what it is and that it'll remain unfinished.

Thanks to you though. Thank you for your reviews, and your favourites, and your alerts. Regardless of what I posted or what I wanted to post but didn't, it felt good getting the emails that said something reviewed the story, or favourited the storied, and followed the story. It's one of the greatest feelings in the world thinking people genuinely like something you've created, no matter how much you dislike it.

Thank you for the smile you put on my face every time that happened and the bit of confidence you inspired when it did. I felt good about myself and that was your doing. Just… thank you… for everything.

Best Regards,

Julie

p.s. Any questions about... well, anything then by all means send me a message. Or even a scathing letter about how much you hate me. Either is fine.

* * *

><p>(Edit: So, so, so sorry about the shite ending it has... can't even call that an ending. So, you can either make up your own ending or if you really want to know message me and I'll tell you how I would have ended it. Although be warned, you might not have liked my version of the end.)<p> 


End file.
